Solstice Academy for Sorcery
by HemlockDreams69
Summary: During the summer after third year, Harry gets a letter about his inheritance and then finds out a few shocking things about his origins, his true family and his destiny. From there, he goes to a new school for the truth and to escape his betrayers for now. Add in that he isn't all that human. Slash pairing! Creature! Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron/Molly, and Dursley bashing! Mild AU!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So after years of reading tons of AU stories for our favorite British wizard hero and now I'm writing one. Please be gentle with me. I'm certain I know what I want to happen, but requests and ideas are always welcome and appreciated.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any part in the making of the Harry Potter universe or franchise. All of it is property of J. K. Rowling, that gorgeous genius.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for the pairing, then by all means you're welcome to tell me through a review! Please, god, give me reviews...I NEEDS THEM! Pretty please with a cherry on top of me?**

# _4, Privet Drive, Surrey_

Harry was furious as could be. Not at the fact at having to spend another miserable summer with his captors that he was forced to called his "relatives." Not at the fact he had been basically lied to from day one about what he was involved with regarding Voldemort. No, he was angry because a lot of truths had been essentially hidden from him regarding Dumbledore, most of the Weasley's and Hermione. Now, a normal person would probably be asking what had made Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, to be so angry over his "supposed" best friends.

Well, the answer was quite simple, really. It all started with a simple letter with elegant script addressed to him in almost emerald green ink with the Gringott's seal on the envelope. Rather than ignoring it, Harry immediately had opened the letter and began reading it immediately, a look of dawning horror crossing his features the more he read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We at the London Branch of Gringott's Bank have noticed a certain series of transactions that have raised eyebrows, as well as the fact you have yet to claim your inheritance and answer our letters regarding your accounts. Detailed below is a brief summary of the transactions that have taken place within the past thirteen years:_

 _Withdrawal, total sum of 38,000 Galleons, 4,566 Sickles and 534 Knuts to one Albus Dumbledore (accumulated total over thirteen years.)_

 _Withdrawal, various magical tomes and artifacts to one Albus Dumbledore._

 _Withdrawal, cloak of invisibility to one Albus Dumbledore._

 _Withdrawal, sum of 2,500 Galleons converted to Muggle currency to one Albus Dumbledore (occurring annually for the past thirteen years.)_

 _Withdrawal, sum of 500 Galleons to one Ronald Weasley (occurring annually for the past three years.)_

 _Withdrawal, sum of 500 Galleons to one Molly Weasley (occurring annually for the past three years.)_

 _Withdrawal, sum of 500 Galleons to one Hermione Granger (occurring annually for the past three years.)_

 _Withdrawal, one engagement ring and sum of 3,000 Galleons to one Ginerva Weasley (occurring annually for the past three years.)_

 _If you wish to contest these transactions and claim your inheritance, please meet us on Wednesday the 15th of July at 10:00 o'clock in the morning, sharp. You will be greeted by a teller the moment you arrive._

 _Gristlebane,_

 _Head of Accounting and Finances, Gringott's Bank_

After having had read the letter over and over again, Harry had no choice but to accept this as truth; despite having limited knowledge of the actual wizarding world at large, his experience with the goblins had been nothing but brutally honest at best. Glancing at the clock and calendar beside him, he saw that Wednesday was no more than two days away, which meant he either had to sneak out of the house or ask for a ride to London. Deciding on chancing running away, Harry began packing away necessary clothing and toiletries into a knapsack before also grabbing his most wanted belongings from his trunk. Dragging it with him would be a hassle, so Harry decided to pack extremely light.

Walking to Hedwig's cage, his snowy owl proceeded to eye him curiously as the black haired teen said "Listen, girl...I need you fly over to the Leaky Cauldron for me and wait there. I'm gonna meet you there as soon as I can." His owl hooted softly, nipping his fingers affectionately as Harry opened her cage to let her out the window. Gathering everything including his cloak, the photo album, and a few other odds and ends, he proceeded to exit his room carefully. The Dursley's had stopped locking the door thankfully, but he still had to be careful when walking down the hall. Having memorized all of the squeaky spots in the carpeting.

Soon enough, he'd reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the hallway leading to the kitchen, walking quickly yet quietly until he'd reached the door and unlocked it. After making sure there were no signs that either his uncle or aunt had heard him, Harry left the house and soon enough was walking far enough away and raised his wand, signalling for the Knight Bus. The garishly purple bus soon pulled up with a loud bang, to which Harry was extremely glad that Muggles couldn't hear or see the bus; the doors opened with Stan Shunpike giving his recited speech of welcome and Harry gave his destination with a hurried tone. Climbing on and paying the wizard, Harry managed to grab a seat and brace himself for the trip.

Watching as everything whizzed past at breakneck speed and after just a few minutes, they'd arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he'd entered, the teen saw Tom standing behind the bar and he walked over. "I need a room for a few days, and I can pay for the first day while I go to Gringott's tomorrow." The older wizard nodded and grabbed a key, saying "No problem, young man. We have rooms still open so just let me know when you want to leave and there'll be no worry about it." Harry nodded in gratitude, fishing out the rest of his coins before taking the key from Tom and heading upstairs. Finding the room, Harry laid on his bed with the window open for Hedwig to fly in easier. Sighing, he wanted to just wake up and find out this was all a nightmare...but Fate seemed to enjoy making this hilarious for him.

 _'Well, no sense in just staying up for too long...I have to sleep to meet the goblins tomorrow. Merlin only knows what I'll find out...'_ Laying his head onto the pillows, Harry barely managed to get a moment of sleep save for the moments when his dreams were nothing more than just nonsensical images and sounds. Waking to the sound of Hedwig hooting softly next to his head as she groomed him affectionately; sighing with a sad smile, he sat up and said "Hey, girl."

Getting out of bed, Harry proceeded to gather about some clothing that didn't appear to be five sizes too large on his skinny frame. Glancing in the mirror, he saw that his hair was a lot longer and now could probably become a lot more manageable with a few decent grooming charms. Thinking on it, Harry also decided to get his vision corrected too while in town, if it could be done at all. Nodding at the mirror, he pulled on his trainers before heading down the stairs to grab a spot of breakfast, hopefully having the appetite for something other than crusts of bread and some water. As soon as he'd sat down and glanced at the menu, Harry decided to order some fresh fruit, a bowl of oatmeal and some coffee in order to settle his stomach.

When the lady came by and delivered his food, Harry dug in with gusto and was so glad he hadn't ordered any of the traditionally heavy meats and breads that were so popular in English cuisine. Having finished his meal, Harry saw that he had two hours and decided to head over to one of the salons to have his appearance improved. Walking along Diagon Alley, in the early morning, it made Harry appreciate being such an early riser as very few people were up and about; this meant he had a modicum of peace to himself. Entering a shop that featured a bright sign titled 'The Cutting Edge', he entered and was greeted by a rather lovely woman in a white corseted top and black tight trousers tucked into combat boots, her long black hair loose around her as she turned to face him.

"Well, hello there! My name is Eliza, and welcome to the Cutting Edge! Now, are you here for a trim, a lengthen, or something else all together?" Harry blinked at her friendly attitude, merely stammering out a reply. "Um, well, I guess I don't really know...I've never gone to get my hair done professionally before. I'm not really sure what to do at all with it." Eliza smiled brightly before saying "Perfect! I know just the thing! We'll do a hair lengthening potion that will allow me to have more to work with and we can go from there."

Grabbing bottles of a rather pale mint green solution, she pushed Harry into a chair and proceeded to rub the potion in and watched as his hair lengthened down to his waist in thick, luxurious waves that would make even the most self-assured woman jealous. Taking scissors, Eliza asked "Now, do you want me to start at the shoulders or higher?" Harry was lost for a moment before saying "Could you...could you pick for me? I'm not really sure what to go for." Giving an understanding nod, she began cutting his raven hair just where his shoulder blades ended, snipping edges and wayward locks while making small talk with him. After a while, Harry couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask her why she didn't act like the rest of the wizarding world did around him: some treated him like the second coming of the Messiah while others molly-coddled him as if he were broken glass.

"Sweetie, I know damn well who you are and I really don't care. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can appreciate who you are, but it's more like I just can't be bothered with reacting like a frenzied herd of sheep. You're the Boy Who Lived, yes, but that's just a title. That's not who you are. And in all honesty, I don't fully buy the story; certain facts don't add up." Eliza said all of this, busily fixing the remaining part of his hair and pulled back with a triumphant smirk. "Tell me what you think!"

Harry looked in the mirror and had to blink a few times before realizing it was himself in the mirror. Now that his hair was longer, about mid shoulder length and curling gently, he noticed that there were more streaks of red in the black tresses than he'd previously believed. His hair framed his face gently, almost like a soft blanket, while hiding his scar perfectly without worry of his bangs getting blown constantly by a strong breeze. "Wow...without my glasses, I'd look like a different person entirely! I could even walk around and be treated like I'm no one important for once..." Harry had whispered this, but Eliza still heard it and immediately knew what to do.

Grabbing a smaller potion bottle, about the size of a softball, she took an eyedropper and said "Now, I need you to lean back and take off your glasses, this potion will take about twenty-four hours to work entirely and it'll correct any damage you have, plus it'll have the most pleasant of effect of enhancing your eye color." While Harry did as he was instructed, she dropped three drops each into his eyes and watched as the young teen was expecting pain but instead felt a cooling sensation surround his eyes. "That's amazing! What is that potion?" Eliza patted his arm, saying "Diluted essence of murtlap with dittany, sanguine lily sap and falcon tears...all in all, a rather nifty potion I'd say."

As Harry stood up, he proceeded to root through his pockets when she waved him off saying "No charge...this was something you needed badly for yourself and I wanted to give it to you. Not because you're the Boy Who Lived, but rather a young man in need of affirmation that you are indeed beautiful." Winking, she took out a card and said "Now, I know a clothing boutique run by a friend of mine who would love you entirely...her name is Alyssa and she'll fix you up." Accepting the card with nod, Harry started walking out of the shop, noticing that while he'd been in the salon the rest of Diagon Alley was waking up and becoming livelier. Deciding to head to where the shop on the card, a place called Accouterments and Apparel, Harry headed down the streets and found it. On the outside, it was merely a simply shop featuring clothes that made him blush at the extravagance and finery of them.

Walking in, Harry noticed the atmosphere was rather welcoming and homey, instead of the frantic and usual hectic pace that was Madam Malkin's. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard as a black cat streaked by, being chased by a young woman who could only be described as punk looking said "Ya little bitch! Ya took the last bit of juice, ya bleedin' pain in the arse!" The cat surprised Harry by stopping and saying in a posh feminine accent "Well, it's your fault for being so tight-pursed with my money for food!"

For a few minutes this continued with the two of them running around and yelling insults and curses before Harry started to back away slowly. _'Slowly, Potter...this is not the time start dying by crazy punk bints or her magically talking, somehow rich old bag sounding cat...'_ However, his movements at escape had caught the attention of the two, possibly psychotic, females. "A CUSTOMER!" was sang in perfect unison, to which the cat was instantly in a whoosh of air and magical energy, seemingly melting upward into a rather buxom yet also rather curvaceous woman in an elegant blue cocktail dress and ebony heels. Her arms were wearing a pair of elbow length, skin tight and kidskin gloves, her left hand holding a long, 1920's black length, diamond studded cigarette holder already lit. Raven black hair tumbled down her back, luxurious and wild while her somewhat fey-like face alight with almost radiant youth, vitality and beauty.

"My name, dear boy, is Alyssa Bloodraven, owner and proprietress of this shop...beside myself is-" The dark haired woman was interrupted by the rather punk looking girl, clearly dressed down perfectly with blonde hair with a multitude of red streaks, heavy dark eye shadow and chewing bubblegum rather obnoxiously. Her black jeans torn in a variety of places with fabric patches over others, lips nude of lipstick but a snakebite in her left mouth corner was a gleaming black stud. "Johanna, her sister. Now kid, ya walked in just perfectly. We're gonna need to give ya a full makeover." Johanna's accent was very much Cockney and almost obnoxious, yet somehow seemed endearing to her as a character mark. Alyssa rolled her eyes, saying in a rather heavily upon herself tone "Really, Johanna, why do you have to be so rude? Darling, you look just fine but...well those pants...and the shirt. Oh, dear Lilith, the shoes! Johanna! The shoes!"

Throwing herself onto Johanna, Alyssa wailed dramatically, crying about the poor boy-aka, Harry himself, standing right there and feeling rather annoyed and insulted. "Well it's not my fault! I've never gotten a chance to really spend upon myself...I just can't afford to really go crazy. I need to speak with Gristlebane, the goblin over at-"

"Gringotts, the bank. Ya, I know him. I can call him up now and we can serve some breakfast up." Johanna walked away, causing Alyssa to promptly fall onto the floor, her rather hefty bosom cushioning her fall thankfully, but she still acted as if she were offended by her sister's actions. "How dare you?! I am your sister, damn you, and I will not be treated so rudely in front of guests!" Standing rather quickly yet still maintaining an air of grace. "Now, darling, do sit. I really cannot stand for such behavior in front of company. My sister-the total swine that she is!" This last part was yelled rather loudly at Johanna who was quickly writing a letter, and responded to with "Up yours, ya foppin' bird!"

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa continued speaking. "My sister is made of a lesser quality cloth than yourself and yours truly...and thus suffers from complete and total-" her sentence was cut off with a rather hefty muffin hitting her face. "LUNATIC!" Jumping up, she proceeded to panic about and grabbing napkins. "Oh, pipe down and shove off! Look, kid, Gristlebane will come here in a few minutes. I explained a client of his was here and will join us for breakfast and speak with you. I didn't say who you were but that's only 'cause I don't know your name at all." Before he could lie, Harry blinked in shock and said automatically "Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Potter. Wait, why did I say that?" Alyssa answered around wiping off the muffin remains "Anti-Falsehood Wards...no lies can ever be uttered here. It's why Johanna here and I cannot stop fighting. We can't lie."

Harry was about to leap to his feet when Johanna said "Oi, pipsqueak! Sit!" Harry sat back down, letting out a-deep, manly noise of surprise, he would argue if asked about it-sound similar to an "eep!" as he sat directly back into his seat. Harry could already tell that he couldn't argue out of being Johanna's bitch right at that moment. "We don't care. You may be some big deal to wizards, but we're not wizards." Alyssa threw her filthy napkin at the girl and hissed out "Don't tell him! We can't reveal that to anyone and you know it!" Harry looked between the two and said carefully, testing a hypothesis that had been forming for the past few moments, "What do you mean? If you're not wizards, what are you?"

Alyssa seemed to struggle with the answer, looking as if she was physically wrestling with the words. It was Johanna who finally spoke, with a dramatic sigh and roll of her eyes "We're demons, kiddo. It basically means that we're not human, and that we could very, very easily tear you apart and enjoy eating you..." Harry started to freeze and start sweating when Johanna cackled and said "I'm kidding! We don't eat humans...our species thrives on concentrated magical energy, both in it's physical form and it's ethereal." Blinking in shock and some obvious look of not understanding, Harry opened his mouth when Alyssa responded with "She means, darling, that we feed on crystals that are made of concentrated magical energy, or we can take it from other magical creatures or beings. It's why many wizards fear creatures such as ourselves or Dementors."

With a look of understanding, Harry said "And because Dementors can suck a wizard's soul away, demons can similarly take out magical energy, and if taken to far, sucking the wizard or witch dry. Stripping them of their magic is almost as if you took their soul, or the part of them that is the essence of who they are." Alyssa looked at Johanna and merely gave a subtle look of awe at his intelligence, to which Johanna snorted and almost seemed to be unimpressed. She pegged him for smart, seeing as his hair was changed and his glasses from the images that every magical being in the Nine Realms had seen...but now he looked different enough to fool only those who wouldn't be able to spot such things easily.

"Ya, kid, ya get a biscuit for figuring that out. Now, tell us, what brought you to these parts so early in the year? Don't you Hogwarts kids get your letters and whatnot around early to mid August?" Harry fidgeted for a moment before saying truthfully and willingly "I got a letter from the goblins telling me something about my accounts and someone withdrawing a lot money without my knowing. I was also informed of some title or other and my parents' will...I was curious about it all and decided to come see to it." Both the women stilled and looked at one another, Alyssa saying in a rather cold and glacial tone, the air dropping a few degrees both literally and figuratively "Darling, are you saying that you are a Lord and that someone has been taking money from you while you're still a minor?" Johanna appeared nonplussed on the outside, she was furious and quite ready to draw blood; to steal from a minor was tantamount to sin as bad enough as it was, but a Lord, or even a Lord Heir? Oh, you got special attention from the humans' Devil...one could even almost smell the sulfur at the point.

Harry was about to try and calm them down, as he could genuinely see that these two were rather upset, when the door opened and in walked a rather posh looking goblin (AN: I just imagine someone looking like Griphook from the movies, but his outfit would be all "ooooh, gurl I can see my new sugar daddy!" kinda blinged out from all the jewels on his clothes. Oh, and a cane! He HAS to have a cane!) holding an attache case, rather fashionable cane in his hand. "Well, it appears that Her Ladyships haven't changed in the past few decades...and Mr. Potter? My, this is interesting as can be, now isn't it?" Gristlebane's voice seemed smooth and almost oily for a goblin, yet it was also seemingly coated with honey and cream, the way it flowed with ease around his words.

The sisters calmed immediately and the air returned to normal, however Alyssa seemed to remain rather close to anger. Harry stood and bowed to the goblin, saying "Hello, Gristlebane. May your gold flow and may your enemies quake at your name." Both the demons and Gristlebane were surprised by both the bow and the customary greeting and farewell of someone that the Goblins either respected or admired. "Mr. Potter, where did you learn the greetings of my people?" Harry looked up from his bow and frowned, saying "Doesn't every wizard? I mean, I read up on all the magical creatures and beings in recorded history over the past few years, because I figured it was important to do."

Gristlebane looked at Harry in open shock and said with an almost untraceable waver to his voice "Mr. Potter, not only have you recognized and treated a Goblin as an equal, if not a better, but you've also done something most Wizards haven't done in over seventeen hundred years: you've tried to understand and respect other beings of magic without believing yourself superior in any way. The last ones to do so without needing encouragement or prompting were Emrys Merlin and Morgan le Fey..." Alyssa sat down elegantly as the Goblin proceeded to find his seat. "Now, before we begin, I'll need a simple bit of blood to prove that you honestly are Harry Potter...it's not that I don't trust the Anti-Falsehood Wards, but it's merely banking policy."

Harry, still slightly in shock, nodded his head and pulled out a sewing pin from his jeans, pricking his finger and dropping the blood onto a sheet of vellum, which proceeded to then form names. Frowning as he read the names, saying aloud "My, my...this is interesting. Just when things were complicated enough and now this. Rather amusing in a demented sort of way." Alyssa and Johanna walked over, both wanting to read but pretending as if they had any interest for it other than simply being both concerned and nosy. As they read the names, Johanna merely said "Huh." Alyssa, meanwhile, chose the more dramatic route and said "Oh, dear sweet Ferragamo!"

Finally having enough, Harry said half exasperatedly and half jokingly "Well, what is it? Am I or am I not Harry Potter?" Gristlebane looked back over at Harry, having momentarily forgotten that the teen had been there, cleared his throat. Speaking oddly, as if in awe, the Goblin said "Mr. Potter...Harry, it appears that you are Harry Potter, but also August Virgil Allione-Rosen, the child of Alraune Rosen and Dante Allione, a pair of high ranking nobility among the demons. It appears that the case of a child kidnapping among them demonic nobility over one hundred and thirteen years ago has finally been solved."

* * *

 **Well, now...Harry Potter is actually August Virgil Allione-Rosen, the missing child of two demon nobles...and how do Johanna and Alyssa play into this part? I do wonder...especially since Harry is now a DEMON! What kind shall he be? Well, here's where the fun begins! I'm going to present a list of the types featured here, and then you can message me your idea if that will be a good fit for our dear Fate's Lil' Punching Bag. Also, whoever gives me the best reason WHY, gets a prize in the form of having a featured pairing in place, a (reasonably able to follow and use, keep in mind) plot twist or even a specific set for mating and courtship! You will get accolades and even free cookies...maybe.**

 **UMBRAN: Demons who manipulate the shadows and darkness, most notable for being almost either sadistically cruel or charmingly diabolical. Of the demon people, Umbran demons are more feared due to rumors that they can steal other magical energy and and therefor your soul. They also are masters of illusions, transformations and almost always have a dangerous temper; remember, when Hell freezes over, it's not from just the cold...it's also fear. Often, they are the type to want to prolong the suffering of their enemies; a quick death just isn't as much fun to them.**

 **NATUROS: Beautiful as nymphs and yet as dangerous as all the toxins on Earth. Many a Naturos has been acclaimed to have earned the title "Atropa Belladonna" among their ranks, they are almost all beautiful and also prone to extreme vanity. With power over the natural world of plants, fungi and all that blooms, Naturos are also talented at understand animals, be they mundane or magical. Nevertheless, their appearances often attract danger, thus they have a secret weapon, a neurotoxin that can be injected by the teeth or their sharp nails that extend when under stress or in danger.**

 **SUCCUBI/INCUBI: Since time immemorial, there have been stories amongst humans, that there were those who could feed from men and women through sexual intercourse...that these beings could even take your life if they were in a feeding frenzy. They of course describe Succubi and Incubi, female and male respectively, demons who have intercourse with other beings and feed on the life force or _chi_ of a person; an average feeding will leave a person dazed and tired, as if they'd run an entire ten mile run. However, some get in a frenzy and drain a person of their _chi_ entirely, accidentally killing someone, and they often don't mean to...but there are exceptions. Both genders of these demons are extremely attractive, almost to the point of perfection, but they have tell-tale electric blue eyes.**

 **AZULEAN: Azulean demons are what some could call "seers" due to their ability to see the various portals that interconnect the Nine Realms, and are in fact also able to manipulate dimensional space. Although invaluable in theory, Azulean demons refuse to use this power unless it is safe to do so for fear of ripping apart the fabric of reality and space itself. Rather petite with a multitude of blue skintones and a prehensile tail similar to a monkey's, Azulean demons are actually rather passive race unless they feel their honor has been insulted through acts of sacrilege or defiance to tradition.**

 **Oh, and to anyone who will be wondering: Dante and Virgil are in fact unrelated to DMC in this particular instance, and I just couldn't find better names. Virgil is just Harry's new middle name now...oh, and Dante is married to Alraune. PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far I've gotten one vote/reason that I'm really liking from someone who was kind enough to review and give me their opinion of which demon species that Harry should wind up being. Also, to those who are wondering what exactly I'm planning as far as pairing, it will be Harry/OMC. Also, there will be some mentioned hetero pairings as well as some mentioned fem shipping for some of those who enjoy such things.**

 **Also, anyone who wants to add in their own idea for a character, please remember that it either has to be a character with either a decent enough backstory for their species if original in nature or has to be featured in folklore of some kind. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape or form own or have a part to do with the Harry Potter franchise/world. All credit goes to the Warner Brothers Studios for the films and J.K. Rowling for the books from which they are based upon. All else is of my own creation.**

* * *

Harry sat in blank shock as he was lost within his own thoughts, processing the information that he had just been given by Gristlebane. Normally, if someone were to tell Harry he wasn't actually the person he grew up believing he was, but really the son of a pair of demon nobles, then Harry would simply have laughed in their face. Instead, all that he could do was just sit there, collecting his thoughts. Johanna and Alyssa both exchanged glances with one another, concern on Alyssa's face before the blonde woman said loudly "Oi! Snap out of it! You're giving us a scare with how blank your eyes are!"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze before he said to them all "Sorry, but there has to be a mistake. I mean, that just can't be right. You're saying that I am Harry Potter, but I'm also someone named August Virgil Allionde-Rosen? That can't be...there has to be something wrong." The goblin's voice seemed to have a sharp edge as he said in response "Have a care, young man...this is nothing that can be cheated or faked. Blood can be stolen, but since we saw you give us the blood right here and it actually shows that you are both of these identities, that can mean only one thing: Lily and James Potter did a blood ritual to make you their son."

Blood rituals, while relatively simple in concept, were actually powerful magic that changed something that magical energy itself could not. Many a powerful spell or enchantment required blood as an ingredient, but since British wizards feared that it required either giving of one's self or taking from another, that made it evil and therefor Dark. Harry knew all this, and still had to question several things, including a certain factor of him being over _a century in age._ "Well then how is it that I'm this missing son when I'm only thirteen? I can't be alive if I'm August..." His argument was cut from its standing, however, when Alyssa chuckled while smoking. "You really think demons would live and age just like humans? Darling, a demon child ages in ways that would seem to be slower to humans, but really it's a little more complicated.

"For the first few decades, you age like an infant to a toddler in human years, then you begin to age much like a human does from around your first century until you reach the human equivalent of a wizard's inheritance. From there, you age much more slowly, around fifty years equaling to one year in human aging. However, we are getting off topic." Johanna nodded, saying "The blood ritual must've changed a few odds and ends, such as your more prominent features and real appearance...Anything that can be done, Gristlebane?" The goblin looked over the teen and seemed worried before saying "Not immediately...the problem seems to lie more in the fact that the blood ritual has taken such a deep root into his system. We would have to wait for his magical inheritance to break the bindings of the ritual...until then, we can only wait."

Harry was feeling slightly worried and said "Wait, by a magical inheritance, are you referring to when I turn of age in the wizarding world?" Johanna shook her head, saying "Nah, it's more like when you turn fourteen, any magical creature inheritance you have becomes dominant instead of latent, as well as giving you a boost of power. Luckily, with you being a pureblooded demon underneath that blood ritual, you will not only gain your true potential, but also you will be your true self."

Alyssa caught the worried look on Harry's face and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into a careful hug. "Darling, don't worry. You won't change...you're just going to return to what you were meant to be." The black haired teen looked up, sniffled and said "I came to town today to learn why my friends had been stealing from me...and I find out I'm not only being stolen from, but lied to about everything, including who I really am." Gristlebane shifted uncomfortably in his seat as soon as Harry mentioned the thefts and said "Speaking of that, Harry, I am afraid that you are owed a debt from the goblin nation...it seems that the thefts have been more extensive and even more treacherous than previously believed."

As everyone watched, the goblin reached into his case and pulled out a thick scroll, unraveling the sheet and showing Harry the full extent of every theft, waiting for the coming storm of rage. Sure enough, as soon as Harry started reading, his expression grew darker and darker, almost murderous as he finally saw the truth. All of the Weasley's, except the twins and perhaps the two brothers Harry hadn't met, had been stealing from him since day one of knowing him. Hermione had been receiving gold, books and treasures as well, while several side notes showed that Dumbledore had authorized nearly every transaction...including a few that referred to payments for his "care and well being" that made his heart clench at the betrayal.

"That manipulative. Scheming. Miserable. Fashion blind. Old. _BASTARD!_ If he thinks I'm gonna look the other way on this and not want revenge...oh, he's fucking barmy!" Looking at Gristlebane with a look that made even Johanna shiver, Harry said menacingly "I want every single Knut back from those bastards, and I want it done so that they can't do a fucking thing to get them back! Everything stolen, bought and hoarded by them is to be returned. I don't care how, just do it." Gristlebane nodded with a newfound respect (and fear, but that wasn't really important...) of the teen. After writing out the orders on another vellum sheet, Gristlebane gestured for Harry to sign them with a prick of his thumb on a quill and signing in blood.

"There, now it's official. All of your monies, jewels, tomes and belongings stolen by them shall be returned immediately...after all, goblin magic is not to be tested." Gristlebane already had plans to handle the goblins who were in on this betrayal of not only to one of the wizarding world's oldest family vaults, but also of banking policy...not to mention of the King's own orders. "Now, as for a few other things I took the liberty of handling for you, I have the Lordship ring of House Potter right here for you." Pulling out a velvet jewelry box, Gristlebane opened it to reveal a gold ring with blood red ruby set in the moderately thick band, the Potter family crest covering the gem.

"Place the ring on the fourth finger of your right hand, as the left hand is for consort and wedding rings." Harry nodded, gingerly picking the ring up and sliding it onto his finger, feeling the wash of ancestral magics filling him and accepting him as the Lord Potter. The ring shrank down to fit him and actually wasn't entirely uncomfortable, just something that he wasn't used to feeling on his hand. "Alright, so will I lose being the Lordship title if my...true inheritance comes to light?"

Gristlebane shook his head, saying "No, Lord Potter, you won't. You may not be James and Lily's son by birth, but their ritual has allowed to claim this Lordship for yourself and your own children. Now, onto a much more pressing matter..." Pulling out a different sheet of vellum, Gristlebane said "There is a list of properties you can choose from to move to now that you are a Lord, and you will no longer have to inhabit your current residence." Harry and Alyssa looked over the houses and the older demon frowned heavily, noting that some had become uninhabitable due to natural disaster, failure to maintain the ambient magic around the property, or other problems.

"It appears, darling, you only have three choices: a manor in Greenwich Village, New York, USA, a villa on the Nile, or a townhouse here in London. Sad pickings really, but I recommend the villa, seeing as you'll want to be somewhere less prone to nosy wizards." Johanna nodded, saying evenly "Ya could also use the other two houses as places to go to when ya need to be in those particular areas." Harry nodded firmly, saying "Thanks...I'll do just that. Can you tell me if any of the house elves that served the Potter family are still on staff with the houses?" Gristlebane checked the records, nodding and saying "Yes, a few did stay at each of the homes. It appears they were able to maintain those three but only due to many of the elves having been reduced in number through necessity rather than want."

Harry nodded, saying "Can...can you contact the people you mentioned? Dante and Alraune? I'd like to meet them as soon as possible, if you can." Gristlebane nodded his head carefully, looking to Alyssa who said "Allow me, darling. I've been meaning to speak with them for some time now." She walked away, heading towards a part of the shop they couldn't see.

 _With Alyssa_

She exited the room and headed towards a set of stairs that led to the upper levels of the shop, revealing a rather cozy set of rooms featuring a kitchenette, sitting room, and two doors leading to Alyssa and Johanna's rooms. Sighing, she extinguished her cigarette before pulling out a second one from the case in between her cleavage, lighting it with a silent command. "Oh, what am I going to tell them..." Shaking her head, Alyssa walked into her bedroom and straight to a large mirror against the wall that was extremely ornate. The frame was glistening onyx with perfectly rounded pearls set into the four corners, as well as two others on the top and bottom part of the frame respectively between the two corner set ones.

Running a finger over the surface of the mirror, the glass rippled like water as she said "Dante Allionde." Pulling her hand away, she waited as the glass shimmered and rippled, soon flattening to show an image of a rather formal looking office and a crackling fire brazier in the center. A rather handsome and dangerous looking man looked up from the desk, his dark hair lightly streaked with strands of silver and a scowl in place. "What is it, Alyssa? I'm a little busy right now." His tone was rather rough and clipped, almost as if he'd been drinking whiskey the night before. Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she said "Darling, are you really going to take that tone with me? Need I remind you, I am your older cousin and I have no qualms about taking you over my knee."

Sighing as his face and tone softened, Dante stood from his desk revealing a rather firm and muscled physique enhanced by his clothing; snug leather black trousers were around his legs with a crimson suit styled similar in some ways to a nobleman's jacket, but much more relaxed. His booted feet made soft thuds in the fur rug as he walked over, saying "I'm sorry, cousin. It's just...there's been problems here in the Demi Maunde, stirrings that are hard to keep from boiling over. What can I do for you?" Alyssa smiled softly, taking affection in her younger cousin. "Dante, you silly boy, it's not for me that I called...it's for you and Alraune."

Her cousin frowned before nodding and saying "Alright, let me get her." He disappeared from the mirror for a moment, returning shortly with a rather stunningly attractive woman at his side. With pale ivory skin, blood red hair falling in waves down her back and a rather generous set of curves on an hourglass figure that was similar to how many humans portrayed the goddess Aphrodite. Her eyes were an emerald green framed by delicate bramble vine tattoos across her skin, forming a sort of mask but not hiding her beauty. Her face was rather sharp and elegant, giving her an almost primal beauty when her lips opened and a husky voice "Alyssa, what is it? Has Johanna burned another building down in sight of humans?"

Shaking her head, she pulled a drag from her cigarette and said "No, dear, it's something else. You're aware of the situation with the wizards over here, yes? About their Dark Lord and everything?" While many species who lived in the world and in other dimensions really avoided interfering with the issue, they all kept themselves aware in case something were to happen and become a risk. "Yes, some human seeks immortality and whatnot, and some wizard boy defeated him. What of it?" Dante's tone was rather impatient to which his lifemate smacked his arm, hissing out exasperatedly "Dante!" Alyssa waved her hand in dismissal, continuing her story.

"Well, as it turns out, a certain boy hero wizard came into my shop-I don't know how, as most wizards aren't usually able to find it easily-and met us. After a little bit of talking, he was on his way to meet Gristlebane over here in the human's London branch of Gringotts. When asked why, he told Johanna and myself that he was there to claim his Lordship and find out about thefts from his vault...he's only thirteen years old and barely aware of his title." Dante growled low, his face taking a slightly darker and more menacing appearance when his teeth sharpened and his eyes turned black, veins becoming pronounced under his skin.

Alraune, on the other hand, being a mother hen, said "That poor darling...who could steal from a child?" Alyssa hummed in agreement, saying "When it came time for Gristlebane to do that ridiculous procedure to ensure that he was really Harry Potter, the next Lord of his family since his parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort, the enchantment revealed some rather startling information...he was blood adopted by the Potters." After calming down a bit, Dante frowned and asked bluntly "How the hell does this involve us? I mean, clearly he still counts as the Potter heir if he's been blood adopted, but who are his real parents if its so shocking?"

Giving a small but warm smile, she said "We've found him, cousin...we finally found him! It's August, your son!" Alraune's reaction was a rather notable and almost expected gasp, but Dante's was almost comical. His eyes bulged out with his mouth gaping open in shock, struggling to get words out; after a few more moments of choked gasps, Dante asked shakily, almost afraid to hope, "A-are you sure? You're certain?" Alyssa nodded, saying "Blood cannot lie, and especially if taken freshly in front of all of us. With the Anti-Falsehood Wards here, I can't lie about this either. It really is darling August." Alraune gasped in delight, crying as she said "My little boy...my darling baby boy...we have to come see him now!"

Dante nodded, regaining his rather intimidating composure, yet betrayed with a broad smile on his face. "I'm going to see him again...my son. Tell us, has he hit his magical inheritance yet?! Is he back to his true self yet?" Alyssa shook her head, sorry to dampen the mood. "Not yet, he's a few weeks away from that. Also, I'm afraid he's not been treated well where he's been living...something has caused his growth to not be right...even for a fledgling, his height and weight don't look right. I can smell the magic of medicinal potions in him, meaning he's recently seen to fixing something that was affecting him...and the scent of a friend who probably sent him towards us. And knowing Eliza, she knew exactly what she was doing."

Alraune nodded, smoothing the lines from her rather clingy dress made to appear as if she were draped in the flowers and leaves of summer. "I see...then I suppose after we me meet August...Harry...our son, then I think finding out who his guardians have been these past 113 years and fix that situation." Her voice was still husky, but there was a fine edge that seemed to be all to sharp and almost toxic in nature. Alyssa nodded alongside Dante, both of whom seemed to have gained similarly dark features. "You both are welcome to come here as soon as you are able...and try to be somewhat cautious. He seems unsure of himself and his surroundings, despite the intelligence he has shown us.

Tracing her finger over the mirror again, it rippled before showing her reflection once more. Her eyes were now black as night, canines prominent and her hands sporting wicked claws. "Don't worry, August...Auntie Alyssa and your parents will make everything right. You can count on that as a blood oath." Making sure her features were returned to a more human appearance, she exited her room and proceeded down to where everyone else was. "You can relax knowing those who wronged you shall be punished fittingly..."

 _Meanwhile, with Harry_

Harry had been signing a few documents, ensuring that all the proper forms were filled out before asking "Is there any way that my parents'...I mean, James and Lily's will can be used as evidence to free my godfather Sirius Black?" Shortly after Remus had changed into a werewolf that night back at Hogwarts, Pettigrew had been captured by Sirius and Hermione, forcing him into his Animagus form and locking him in the cage. Unfortunately, they couldn't get the Ministry to pay attention to them about the matter, seeing as Minister Fudge had been adamant about Sirius Black being guilty...and seeing that Dumbledore hadn't been much help that day, it really made sense with the knowledge of what the old man was partially scheming.

Gristlebane nodded, noting that Harry had paused around calling the late Lord Potter and his wife his parents, which was understandable. "Yes, Lord Potter, it shouldn't be any trouble at all. In fact, we can schedule a reading of the will for in a few days time. It should also be of note-personal, mind you, strictly off the record-that no one would blame you for referring to them as your parents. They may not have been your birth parents, but they took you in and even gave their lives for you. That is a sign of love that cannot be changed by a matter as simple as who is really your family or not...blood does not always mean family to some." Harry nodded in understanding, casually wiping his eyes and realizing that just now he'd been crying.

Handing over a handkerchief, Johanna said softly "Ya, kiddo; just think, they loved ya enough to give their lives. Not a lot of people are actually able to say that. So dry those tears and honor them." Soon enough, Alyssa returned down the stairs and said "Darlings, it seems that we shall soon have a happy family reunion occurring! But, before that begins...little one, we need to make you some new clothes. Because those rags do not befit your station, even as a human wizard." Harry looked down and slightly nodded, running the fabric of his almost thread-bare shirt between his fingers, saying "I came to do that as well...I guess now's a good a time as any."

Johanna smirked wickedly, pulling out a measuring tape and said "Now hold still, kid, 'cause I'm gonna be needing to measure you from head to toe." Gulping, Harry proceeded to back up and watch as Gristlebane immediately began pack his bag, grabbed his walking stick and bid them all a good day, saying "I shall send a letter regarding the will reading. Everything shall be in order by then. Good day, and may your gold overflow, Lord Potter." The goblin didn't even wait for the traditional response, speed walking his way out of the shop with a ramrod straight spine that could almost be mistaken for a sign of fear.

Alyssa closed the door and said "Now, darling, do be a lamb and hold still...I doubt you're going to enjoy this experience much if you keep struggling so." Both women stalked towards him, matching maniacal grins at the prospect of a new customer to make quality clothes for. Harry nodded in agreement, squeaking in fear as he watched and waited.

 _Time skip..._

Three hours. Three long, horrible, terrifying hours of being poked, prodded, measured and even fitted for clothing, fabrics and styles. Harry almost wanted to run away, but he figured that both demons would be able to easily outrun him...also, he kinda liked them. Johanna was easily the more rambunctious one, choosing to try and make him laugh or even treating him like a younger sibling while Alyssa was easily much more refined. While comical at times, she was the more serious one who took it all as it was and proved to be endearing, as well as polished in her treatment of Harry.

Soon enough, Harry had trunks filled with pants, robes (practical, formal and ceremonial in nature), shirts, jackets, shoes, casual wear and even cloaks all in an assortment of colors, materials and styles that made him protest a number of times before Johanna had decided to threaten him with a ball gag and handcuffs. Instead of wondering how'd she go about such a thing, he simply chose to say "Yes ma'am" and sit down quietly. They apparently also had a fondness for filling him with food, saying that he was far too thin and that he needed it.

At first, when they brought up the issue, Harry had frozen in place before remembering there was no point in lying and that both women would have easily figured it out eventually. Harry had told them the bare outline of his treatment with the Dursley's mistreated him, to which he received matching growls out outrage. Johanna slammed her fist into a nearby cup, while Alyssa's cigarette holder snapped cleanly in half, not a single jagged piece or part out of place. "Those filthy animals..." Harry hated to agree with that statement, but in truth he couldn't actually disagree with it. Over the past two years, he'd been having rather dark thoughts related to how everyone perceived or treated him, as well as his so-called "friends" actions around him and decided he was done with them-both wizards and muggles. In fact, it seemed he was done with humans altogether.

Finally, they were finished and Johanna said "Now, that should be about everything. We're going to have to bill dear old goat-face in a way that he won't be able to refuse..." Alyssa nodded, pulling a drag from her cigarette placed inside of a repaired cigarette holder. However, as soon as the words exited her mouth, a sound similar to crackling fire alerted the three and they turned to find a large black doorway of magical energy opened in the middle of the shop, to which stepped out two figures before the portal closed. Their features became prominent in the afternoon light from the windows, showing a dark haired, tall man with a statuesque woman with blood red hair beside him. "Ah, darlings, you're here; excellent. May I present Harry James Potter, or rather August Virgil Allionde-Rosen...your son." Alraune and Dante both looked choked up, but waited for Harry to make the first move as they didn't want to frighten him.

Standing, he approached them carefully and asked "Mum? Dad?" Alraune burst out in soft sobs, clutching the teen to her tightly and calling him her "little one" over and over, while Dante walked more sedately and wrapped them both in a warm embrace; Harry couldn't describe it, but the feeling of being at home that he'd never experienced with the Dursley's or not quite with Hogwarts finally filled him. He knew, deeply and instinctively, that these were his true parents...and that he really was August, not Harry.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD FINALLY! I finally got this chapter up! Now, so far, I have gotten more followers and favorites for this story than I ever thought possible...and quite frankly I love all you little darlings for doing so! Now, I'm going to be doing some stuff in the next chapter is going to cover the story of Alraune and Dante, their other two children (yes, Harry's gonna have siblings. Deal with it.) and also Dumbledore realizing his plans are failing. But how does the prophecy fall into this? Well...spoilers, sweetie. PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, I know some of you are probably wondering what's gonna happen to his friendships with certain individuals...I'm sad to say, they will fall apart or be changed irrevocably. All I can tell you darlings is that be prepared for some stuff to get extremely interesting, as well as complicated...oh, and there's gonna be some interesting interactions that will be extremely entertaining. Don't forget, I welcome all ideas you think would be interesting to share with me. Criticism is also welcome...be gentle, tho. I am fragile.**

 **Also, to answer a question I received in a review: Yes, Harry/August will have siblings, one sister and one brother. Now, they won't dislike August, but they will be unsure how to really interact with him since he's been missing for over a century.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, any part of the Harry Potter franchise or have any affiliations with J. K. Rowling...bloody genius, that woman is.**

 **Oh, and feed the muse...but mind the teeth. He's a Nazi bunny, that one...real hateful.**

* * *

Dante and Alraune sat across from Harry- _August,_ he corrected himself at the last minute. He was not truly Harry Potter, and he'd have to remember that. He could still honor the Potters, but he couldn't deny that his parents were sitting in front of him now. He had to admit, his mother was stunningly beautiful, almost to the point of divinity...but there was a feral gleam in her eyes that made August realize that it was true what many people said: beautiful didn't always mean harmless. Meanwhile, Dante was the epitome of masculinity formed by hard work rather than what many Muggle men achieved through spending hours every day at a gym trying to reach what Dante Allionde had no doubt been blessed with naturally.

Alyssa had returned with a tea tray, handing out cups of steaming tea and a selection of sweets and sandwiches, all the while Johanna was sitting beside August and trying to braid his hair. "Johanna, leave his hair alone. He most likely doesn't want you fiddling with it like some new toy." Pouting, the blonde said "Well, I can't braid your hair, or Alraune's! Besides, his is just so beautiful." Shaking her head, Alyssa sat down and said "Now then, I do suppose you three want to have a chat about a few things that are left for debate as to the how, when, what and why." Her sister muttered under her breath, barely noticeable "You forgot who..." Everyone chose to ignore her in favor of August sipping his tea before clearing his throat and looking at his parents.

His parents. For the first ten years of his life, August was under the impression Lily and James were layabouts who relied on government assistance and died in a car crash due to careless driving. Then, he was told that they were wizards and that he was the Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived, and supposedly a hero to the wizarding world. Now, here he was, learning that in fact he was a demon. All in all, this was proving to show that just because someone in authority told you something, that didn't make them right in any sense of the word.

Clearing his head of these intrusive thoughts, August looked at Dante first and asked "When you noticed I was gone, did you look for me? I mean, a hundred years is a long time..." Alraune, still trying to remain strong, said softly "Of course we did, baby! We searched all over the realms, trying to find you by using locator spells, oracles and even visiting this plane frequently in the hopes of finding you. All we could discover was that you were alive..." Dante laid a calming hand on his wife's knee, looking at his son and continuing. "We never thought that someone would use blood adoption to hide you. If that thought had occurred to us, then Alraune would have been able to use her blood to find you, regardless what plane of existence you were on."

Nodding, the teen sipped his tea before asking "Do I...do I have any other family? Siblings, cousins, anything like that?" Alraune smiled, saying "Well, you have your older sister Jasmine and your older brother Xander, both of whom are ecstatic to see you again. And you've already met your cousins on your father's side." August looked at his mother in confusion before Dante teasingly pointed at Alyssa and Johanna, both of whom had a cat-that-got-the-canary smile on their face. "Surprise, darling. We didn't want to tell you because I figured it would be better to hear it from them first." Johanna nodded her head in agreement, munching around a rather sizable biscuit and throwing crumbs at Alyssa as she spoke. August simply shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose soothingly while he processed all of this.

"I just have one last question to ask. Do you..." Swallowing around the fearful lump in his throat, August continued. "Do you want me to be back in your life? I mean, you have other children, and you spent a century without me...you might have gotten used to life not having me." Alraune stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms gently around him and saying "Shush those thoughts, little one...we could never not want you back in our lives." Dante nodded, saying carefully "Your mother is right...though she put it much more delicately than I can." Snorting, Alraune said "Dante, you can be delicate if you put your mind to it. Now, as for you, August..."

Looking over her son much more carefully, she could see the telltale signs of neglect and abuse, hiding a growing hatred inside of herself. Someone had hurt her baby, and she would gladly rip them to shreds over this. Looking over at Dante and the other two demons in the room, she saw that all of them were in agreement over this. "Darling, who have you been living with all these years?" August fidgeted under his mother's gaze (really, it was proving to be both interesting and difficult to get used to referring to her as his mother, but it also felt right on an instinctive level.)

"Well, I grew up living with the Dursley's, the Muggle relatives of Lily Potter...they hated anything they didn't consider 'normal' and went out of their way to show me how unwelcome I was. Their son was perfect in their eyes, and anything that went wrong was blamed on me. Even if there was no real way for me to have been at fault, I was blamed." He'd already told Alyssa and Johanna, but now with the truth pouring out from his lips easily, everything was told to his parents: from the beatings and starvation, the psychological and emotional abuse, even the way that he was made to dumb down his intelligence so as to make Dudley and Hermione happy all this time. Alraune immediately looked much more vicious, her fingernails becoming sharp talons and her mouth filled with rather impressive fangs.

Dante, Alyssa and Johanna were all black eyes, claws, black veins, and almost the epitome of what a demon was supposed to look like. August wasn't afraid, but instead was in awe of their dark beauty. All of them would frighten a mortal, but to him, he saw them as kin and knew they wouldn't harm him. "August, as soon as we finish your business with Gringotts, we're going to make a _very_ quick stop at the home of these Muggles...and teach them respect." Dante's voice seemed almost to have become like the grinding of two boulders, while the women all seemed to smirk darkly, their faces now showing the rage that can come from an angered demon. And deep down, he felt the same level of hatred that could lead to him doing wicked things.

After everyone took a moment to calm themselves, Alraune looked determined and said "It's settled. As soon as the will is read, you're coming home with us." August, nodded, smiling with happy tears in his eyes as he finally admitted out loud the one thought that had bothered him the entirety of his with the Dursley's. "Home...that sounds so nice. I've never called Privet Drive my home in any sense of the word." They soon realized that it was getting later in the afternoon than anticipated, and August led them to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, as well as plan out how to spend the rest of the day.

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts_

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, High Warlock, and altogether greatest wizard of the world alive today,was feeling particularly smug as he sucked on his lemon drops. While many would find his actions to be abhorrent, especially to a child, but really it was all for the greater good of wizard-kind. With Voldemort believed dead by the rest of the wizarding world, there was a relative feeling of peace among them all. But he knew better, that Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., aka Lord Voldemort, was very much alive...well, if one could refer to being a semi-corporeal spirit that planned and plotted on a regular basis. And he wanted it to remain that way for now, for all of his schemes and machinations to come to fruition.

He had been a talented and young wizard when he met his lover, Gellert Grindelwald, a German wizard who was beautiful to anyone who looked at him. They soon began a rather intense love affair that culminated in them forming plans to change the wizarding world, especially in a time of war that meant doom for Wizarding Britain, possibly even across the world. Of, course, the Second World War had been nothing compared to what Dumbledore had almost unleashed; he caught himself in time to realize what was wrong, and that he could end it all. Subduing Grindelwald had been both difficult and easy for him to do, seeing as it was his lover that had to be chained and locked away like a wild animal. Gellert's last words to him haunted him to this day. ' _All for the Greater Good, eh lover? Well, you'll see that I was right all along.'_

Glancing over at Fawkes, his bound familiar, Dumbledore smirked as he thought of the Potter boy. All he had to do was make sure those Muggles treated him twice as bad this summer so that he could ensure the boy was wrapped around his finger easily. It wasn't out of any hatred to the boy or his true origins, but out of necessity, he reasoned, but Dumbledore was doing it all for a good reason. Fawkes, sensing the wizard's feelings through the forced bond made the phoenix want to sneer and vanish forever, but he had made a mistake in trusting the wizard before him.

Suddenly, the tranquil silence was broken by the sound of shattering devices that caused the old wizard to jump to his feet and looked on with horror. Every device that was attuned specifically to the boy was now exploding into a million pieces and magical dust, angering Dumbledore as each one was destroyed. "No! Fucking dammit! How did that boy manage to do it?!" Chortling, Fawkes was glad that at least the little one was free for now, and he wanted so badly to bond to the boy...but he had to wait.

But to add kindling to the flame, a regal looking owl came flying in and dropped off a letter sealed with the Gringotts' crest on the envelope. Annoyance flared as Dumbledore grabbed it, ripped it open and reading it, expecting just another monthly expense report. However, his anger quickly changed into abject horror as he read, skin going deathly pale and his mouth dropping open, the candy falling to the floor with a soft thud.

 _Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

 _Recent events have led to us examining transactions between yourself and the vaults of one Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Due to this, we have seen fit to seize the monies you have taken from your own vault in the correct amount, as well as any artifacts that were found to belong to the Potter family._

 _It has also come to our attention that the will of James Charlus Potter and his lady wife Lily Potter nee Evans have not been read to all parties involved or mentioned. The will reading has been scheduled for this Friday, July 17th, at the request of Lord Potter. Please appear on time and at Reading Room 16 at a quarter to noon._

 _Thank you and have a nice day._

 _Grimfang, Chief Executor of Estates and Wills_

It was so silent one could drop a pin and you could hear it perfectly in the stillness. Then, Dumbledore's magic exploded so violently, destroying everything around him, that it resembled a volcano, an earthquake, and a tornado all in one. " That _fucking_ brat! He is ruining everything! Oh, wait til I get hold of him!" Fawkes, meanwhile, was all joyous trills and soft sparks of fire; one of the artifacts just now destroyed had been a perfectly spherical orb of fiery red crystal with gold chains bound into the crystal. It was a manifestation of the forced bond between himself and the detestable wizard, and now that it was broken, Fawkes was free...free to bond with whomever he chose, if the phoenix was in the mood to. And he knew exactly who to go to.

Flapping his wings, Fawkes flew out the window and into the clear afternoon, flapping gently as he headed towards where he could sense the young demon's aura. Oh, he'd known all along that young Harry wasn't really Harry Potter, but the phoenix had been unable to help in any way due to the forced bond. If Dumbledore had wished it, Fawkes would have been forced to do just about anything...but now it was changed. As the great red bird flew, his feathers began taking on much more dark and prominent coloring with the oath to bond with the young demon. Fawkes could sense both the power and innate goodness inside the young man, and it was such a power that even he would bet that many would swear fealty to him.

Back with Dumbledore, he stood there panting from the exertion of almost destroying his office when he noticed the destroyed crystal's remains along with Fawkes' absence. "No! I can't lose that phoenix as well!" Everything had seemingly gone to shit the moment the blood wards had failed...or rather, the blood restriction wards. Sighing, Dumbledore sat down and thought over how all of this could happen, immediately knowing what happened. The boy must have finally acknowledged that Privet Drive wasn't his home, and found his true heritage...and the only way that could have happened was if Gringotts had sent a letter to him, told him of the fraud, and then met with a Goblin. "Damn those nasty little creatures...vile, ugly species, the lot of them."

Standing, Dumbledore made his way out of his office and walked down the stairs and out of the castle to Apparate to #14 Privet Drive, where he immediately reappeared and repressed his disgust at the cookie cutter houses. They all bordered being identical in shape and color, with very few differences in garden or what have you, but thankfully the street was empty. Pulling a mask of grandfatherly geniality and indulgence, the wizard walked up to where the Dursley's lived and knocked on the door easily. The door swung open, revealing the horse faced woman that was Petunia Dursley; at first she was smiling in a forced manner that morphed into a scowl at the sight of him. "You! Get out of here! I can't have you freaks making a sight in front of the neighbors! Get out of here!"

Dumbledore strolled right in, pushing aside the twig of a woman and said "Petunia, dear, I'm here to check on Harry and ensure our agreement is still good." The horse faced woman huffed in annoyance, saying "I haven't seen the nasty little freak since yesterday. And thank god, I couldn't stand having him around my poor Dudders...I might have to have the house checked to be sure it's not infected with his strangeness!" Immediately, the wizard's face lost all kindness and a harsh scowl appeared, making him look menacing. "What do you mean he's gone? We had a deal: you beat the living tar out of him mentally and physically, and I pay you and your family of whales good money. Now, where. Is. He?" Petunia swallowed in fear before saying shakily "I-I-I don't know, alright? He vanished last night!"

Scowling, the wizard pulled a wad of Muggle currency from his robes and said "Here, this is this month's payments and more. When he comes back here, I want you to make sure to teach him an _extra_ lesson about obedience...and don't be afraid to leave lasting damage. I will take care of it all." Leaving the house, he returned to outside the castle and entered his office once again, repairing what he could and banishing the artifacts that were completely destroyed. Dumbledore knew that he had to act fast in order for his plans to become whole; in order for Tom to fall, Harry had to be the one to fight him. The horcrux inside of Harry had to be destroyed, and if Harry died, then Dumbledore had a chance to deal the finishing blow to Tom and take all the glory with it. If the boy didn't, then accidents could always be arranged once he had married Ginerva Weasley and left the money to her and any spawn they had.

Of course, this all depended on things going according to plan, and if they didn't, well Dumbledore just had to find a way of persuading the young demon to just bend to his will. Smirking, he popped another lemon drop into his mouth and sat behind his desk, plans forming, all the while failing to notice that a certain rat in a cage near the back was cowering in fear. Pettigrew had never seen anything as frightening as this, even when serving the Dark Lord.

 _The Burrow_

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating lunch and talking among themselves about a variety of things. Fred and George were concocting pranks to show their favorite little Gryffindor, while Ron was busy stuffing his face with gusto. Arthur had gotten Quidditch World Cup tickets for the finals between Ireland and Bulgaria for the family plus Harry, thanks to a promotion in his office at the Ministry. The promotion came as a welcome surprise, and they'd all agreed Quidditch was an excellent idea. Meanwhile, Molly was happily chatting with Ginny about trying to impress Harry more and more the next time that they saw one another, but Ginny could care less. Sure, she'd been rather attracted to Harry at first, but after a while she realized that it had been silly hero worship and romantic ideas about a boy who didn't exist. Harry was special, sure, but he wasn't what the world thought or wanted him to be.

Bill had both gotten a chance from work to swing by for lunch and was happily eating when he heard Molly say "Ginny, dear, of course I want you to pursue a career if it makes you happy. But just think, as Lady Potter, you'd have a lot more doors open for you, as well as the chance to raise our family's status back to what it once was." Shocked that his mother could even say this to them all, he said "Mum, that's a bit much isn't? I mean, the kid's barely fourteen according to Ron and the twins. I think you're taking this a little far so quickly." Molly waved away his protests, saying "Bill, really, they're both young, yes, but that just gives them time to be able to fall in love sooner. And really, I think it'd be perfect to have him marry into our family. Poor boy needs a real family to take care of him."

The twins looked at their mother, inwardly disgusted by how she was acting. They knew that their mother was a bit off when it came to wanting to arrange any marriage she saw as perfectly matched. The older Weasley's all shared a look, while Ron simply kept stuffing his face until Ginny finally said "Mum, I don't see Harry that way. I'm sorry." At that moment, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter onto the table, snagging a nibble of fried meat that was being served. Molly grabbed the letter and opened it, reading it over before shrieking out. "No! Dammit, this can't be happening!" Bill reached over and read the letter out loud, his voice shaking in anger the more he read.

 _Mrs. Molly Weasley-nee Prewitt,_

 _We at Gringotts are obligated to inform you that a series of transactions regarding one Albus Dumbledore and his rather unusual withdrawals for yourself, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger and conversion to Muggle currency. Said withdrawals took place in the vault of Lord Harry Potter, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, a minor wizard. We have informed Lord Potter and he has requested the stolen money be returned immediately._

 _This incident violates the laws of our banks, and has been corrected by the removal of the amount of debt incurred to Lord Potter. Any monies owed after the removal of any gold that can be taken out while retaining the banks need to keep a vault open shall be paid in a list of options below to assist. Please note the list of money in question and an engagement ring and intended marriage contract between Lord Potter and Ginerva Weasley._

 _An appointment to read the will of Lord James Charlus Potter and his lady wife Lily Potter nee Evans has been set for this Friday, July 17th in Reading Room 16 at a quarter to noon._

 _Grimfang, Chief Executor of Estates and Wills_

Bill, Arthur, Ginny and the twins all looked at Molly in horror, while Ginny felt sick to her stomach, as Ron sat there and was dumbfounded. All the money he'd been accepting for the past three years was coming to a stop? "Mum, this isn't fair! We need to talk to Harry and explain our side!" Molly nodded, waving her hand in absentminded dismissal, saying "Yes, I'm sure Harry will forgive us. He's such a good boy, this has to be a mistake that made this come to light." Bill stood up and growled, saying "Excuse me? You've knowingly taken money from a Lord, a _minor,_ and planning a marriage without either of their consent or knowledge, and are just expecting things to turn out okay?!"

Ginny looked at her brother and mother, shaking her head and said "I don't believe you two...I told you both multiple times that I didn't see him that way and neither did he!" Fred and George both sneered at Ron in disgust, ashamed of their brother.

"We can't-"

"Believe the two-"

"Of you. We're sickened." They finished this in unison, standing with their siblings, while Arthur looked at his wife as if seeing her for the first time. "Tell me you didn't, Molly. Please, tell me that this is just a sick joke." Molly Weasley huffed, sounding haughty for the first time in her life. "I was doing it for our family. I wanted us to live in a way befitting your ancestral name, and mine! I wanted the children to have a better chance and with lives that can easily be made to better us even more!" Ron stood beside his mother, saying "And I did it because I wanted to stop living in your shadows, all of you! I'm tired of hand me downs, of having to work so hard to make my name important! Being Harry's friend is dangerous, sure, but I wanted to get my due for being the Boy Who Lived's best friend!"

The rest of the family were disgusted and soon all headed to their rooms to think over what had been revealed to them. They needed to have Harry believe that they nothing to do with the thefts of his money or the marriage contract. If they could have him at least believe their innocence, then they could salvage their friendship this news had to have done damage to. It would take time, and none of them knew how long it would be until they were truly trusted again.

All the while, Bill was packing his belongings to go straight to Gringotts and handle this from his end...somehow, there had to be a reason for these thefts being unnoticed. As a curse breaker, he had virtually ultimate access to the bank, and could even manage to try and ask a few questions without raising eyebrows so that he could clear his and the others' names. Molly and Ron, however, were far too absorbed in their own little worlds of greed and selfishness to actually notice Bill leaving the room and entering the floo, going straight to the bank and his supervisor's office.

As the goblin looked at Bill and seemed to look at him even colder than most goblins did to wizards. Gulping as he knew all too well why, Bill tried to calmly greet the goblin with "Hail, Irontooth, may your gold overflow." The goblin grunted a reply, saying "Mr. Weasley, it's come to my attention that your family has done some rather alarming transactions within our bank. Care to explain?" This wasn't a question at all, and seemed to actually mean "You'd best tell me what the fuck is going on." Bill told the entirety of the truth as far as he knew it and Irontooth merely listened, nodding his head as he wrote down a piece of parchment then said "Very well. Seeing as you came straight here to address the problem at its source, you're not being fired...but your family is going to have to fix this themselves. Oh, and be sure to appear at the will reading, since your family will need your advice on this."

Blinking, the tall redhead said "But I'm just a curse breaker! I can't be of legal advice to anyone, even a rock!" The goblin's grin was feral and nasty, as Irontooth said "Well then you'd better figure something out, Mr. Weasley. Good day." The oldest Weasley son walked out of the office and sighed, walking to the part of the bank that was dedicated to the curse breakers who were often contracted to find valuable treasures and cursed artifacts in lost tombs and such. Walking to his area, Bill sat down and pulled out a picture of Harry that Ron had sent. Looking over the picture, he noticed that indeed, what the twins had said was true: he was much too thin to be healthy. "Merlin, let him forgive our family...I don't know if Mum and Ron deserve it, but at least let those of us who didn't do wrong by him."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, so only Molly and Ron are guilty! PLOT TWIST! What happens now? Will there be any chance of reconciliation? Will August seek revenge against all of Clan Weasley? And what will happen to the Dursley's?**

 **Also, to anyone who was expecting there to be any kind of Ginny bashing...yeah, sorry, but I saw it too often. I figured it'd be better for it to be Molly and Ron only, and Ginny not knowing she was being given money. There's a reason why I'm doing this, everyone, so don't jump to conclusions. Also, to answer a question that's probably been bugging some of you, August spent a century kept in a sort of "stasis" charm that kept him healthy and alive but also as a baby so that when the Potters were raising him, he would age like a regular child would. Also, the blood ritual used to adopt August was designed to make him human and block out most of his core from achieving true magical strength.**

 **Hermione will not show up for the will reading as she's in France with her family at this point, so that's why she won't be there until Hogwarts where she and Ron scheme and complain. Anyhoo, I love all of you for favoriting and following my work! Your comments are appreciated and welcomed. Please review!**

 **UPDATE: Also, to anyone curious as to why a new chapter but titled Chapter 3, it's because I had realized that I had written the letters wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I've been dying to get to the part where it's the Will Reading! I was going to do a chapter that was just pure filler, but then I figured "Nah, don't do that! You wanna get to the good stuff! You want the peoples to Oh, my Glob! Drama bomb! about stuff!" So yeah! Also, I want to know if anyone doesn't want me to be too detailed in how I describe any of the characters. I just want you all to see how I see them being.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise in relations to Warner Brothers or any sort of affiliation with J. K. Rowling, that divinely brilliant woman.**

* * *

 _Gringotts Will Reading, Friday the 16th_

Everyone who had been informed of the will was there, meaning those who'd been mentioned; only the goblins truly new who was mentioned in will, and how they knew was anyone's guess. Half of the room was filled with the Weasley brood, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Snape and a couple reporters who were anxiously itching to start writing the events that'd unfold. The other half held August, Dante and Alraune with a few Ministry officials and Sirius Black, who'd been invited with full protection from arrest by the Aurors.

Gringotts was a neutral entity of its own seeing as the bank worked on its own rules and procedures; they gladly took a wizard's gold and did business with Ministry and other forms of government, but the Ministry could not interfere with the bank in any way. Sirius Black was a wizard, a lord from an Ancient and Noble House, and therefor would be allowed present at the will reading. The moment Dumbledore laid eyes on August, he immediately approached and began talking in his disapproving grandfather voice with "Harry, my boy, you should have known better than to leave the protection of the blood wards, and to have gone off alone is even worst. You should've written me to tell me that you'd been written by Gringotts."

'Harry' looked at Dumbledore coldy and said in an icy tone "Excuse me, Headmaster-for that is who you are to me, my Headmaster at school only-Dumbledore, but my personal life should be of no real concern to you. Oh, and I know about your sticky fingers into my vault, getting more than you have any imaginable right to my family's money." Alraune chuckled throatily, stroking his hair and saying "Little one, perhaps its those candies you mentioned his fondness of?" Shocked by the coldness with which he was addressed, the old wizard asked carefully "Harry, why are you talking like this? And who are these two people with you? I hope you aren't spending time with the wrong sort of people. And as for the gold, I assure that I can explain it to you easily enough."

August smirked to Dumbledore, saying with a strong sense of relief flooding him "I'm sure you can 'explain' this. And the two people beside me have names: Dante and Alraune Allionde-Rosen, my birth parents. My real name is August Virgil Allionde-Rosen, not Harry James Potter like the world believes. I was blood adopted by the Potters." There were gasps in the crowds, as reporters scribbled down what was being said, and the Weasley's started chatting among themselves...especially with Ron and Molly, whom were unsure of what this meant now. But what really shocked everyone was the fact that the Aurors had to restrain themselves from actively arresting the Headmaster for questioning.

Suddenly, there was a clanging sound as Irontooth and Gristlebane walked into the room, carrying a large silver bowl etched in pitch black runes that seemed burned into the metal. Walking to the table where the will was to be read, they stood there and called "Quiet!" As soon as the room fell silent, Irontooth cleared his throat and said "We are here today to read the will of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans. If everyone can allow the will to be read in its entirety, we can proceed with our dealings."

Tracing one of the runes with a sharp claw, a glimmering silvery cloud billowed from the bowl and formed into rather ghostly images of James and Lily Potter, both of whom looked resigned and also hopeful. "I, James Charlus Potter, current Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, being of sound reason and mind, do bequeath the following.

"To Sirius Black, my closest and most trusted brother by honor, and fellow Marauder, I leave you with the care of Harry. You were always the one who loved him like your own son, and you could always be counted on for helping care for him. I leave to you, a sum of twenty million galleons, the house in Greece and any of our pranking books." Lily spoke up now, saying with a smile on her face "To Sirius Black, my fellow gossip monger and sweets enthusiast, I leave you a sum of 500 galleons plus my antique tea set, and a collection of my romance novels. I know you indulge in them." There were some nervous chuckles at this, though more to make sure that they didn't set off the supposed psychopath that was Sirius Black.

"To Remus J. Lupin, my favorite bookworm of all-excluding my wife, of course-and someone who always know how to make the perfect mug of hot chocolate. You and Sirius are the two most perfectly matched couple in your shyness and awkwardness." James Potter said this with a chuckling tone while Lily grinned softly. "I leave you a total sum of twenty million galleons, my collection of old Potter research notes and books on werewolves." Lily Potter expressed similar sentiments, added with "And please make sure Sirius doesn't make Harry _too_ much like how James and Sirius acted when they were young. It's really more for the sanity of everyone else I ask this." Now more people chuckled lightly, even some crying as they could related to how Lily Potter was in life. "I also give you my recipe for dark fudge and whipped chocolate cake. The secret is to not use exact measures in spices for it, dear. Just a pinch each."

Soon the Potters grew solemn and said "We want it stated clearly that Sirius Black was not our Secret Keeper for Godric's Hollow; it was Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Animagus with the form of a rat. If we have died at the hands of Voldemort, it is because Peter was a traitor and is the reason Harry should live with Sirius and Remus." Lily added hardly "Under no circumstances is Harry to go to my sister and her family, at all. If Sirius and Remus cannot care for Harry, then he is to live with Severus Snape or Augusta Longbottom."

"Albus Dumbledore, you were our Headmaster and a man who we trusted deeply. We wanted to do our part for the war, but after finding the truth out about Harry and why it was you who gave him to us, we cannot trust you again." Several people gasped, realizing it was true. "Harry may not have been born our son, but we wanted to give an innocent child a home so that he may be happy. Lily and I adopted him using a blood ritual Dumbledore gave us, but after some curiosity, the blood ritual was a binding and magical blocking ritual to make him our son. We know the truth, old man, and leave you with nothing. You are to stay away from Harry at all costs unless he attends Hogwarts, and even then you are to stick to a teacher's role. We will be watching."

Finally, they seemed to brighten as Lily began this time. "My darling Harry...I'm so sorry that you had to grow up without your father and I. As you're probably finding out, you aren't our son by birth. I had just had a miscarriage that no one knew about and when Dumbledore came to me, holding you towards us, telling us to blood adopt you since you needed family and we wanted a son." Wiping away a tear, James said "You were so beautiful, even before the adoption. We loved you dearly, son, and we hope that if there is any way for you to find your true family, we want you to know that no matter what, your mother and I love you and support you every step of the way." James Potter said clearly next "We leave the remaining amounts of the Potter vaults and properties to Harry James Potter, as well as the Lordship title. And to Severus Snape...if you are there, I am sorry. For everything I did and said to you. I was a monster as a teen; don't take it out on Harry."

The fog vanished as reporters began clamoring for statements from the Minister, who was starting to get sweaty as he realized that there'd been a terrible mistake made on his part and he was ruined. Dumbledore was furious inside, but also shocked that the Potters had known all along...and then publicly snubbed him in their will! Snape was shocked as well, by the fact that Lily had included him in the will and that James Potter had actually apologized for something...especially for being such an "arrogant toe rag of a bully," as Snape had so fondly called the man. Now, he was finding out that he'd treated the son of his worst enemy horribly for no valid reason, seeing as Harry Potter wasn't really the son of James and Lily Potter. _'Maybe I've made a mistake...a cruel, horrible mistake.'_

After a moment, Gristlebane cleared his throat and said "Now that the estate of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter has been handled, we need to address the other matter that has been brought to the attention of our solicitors: the thefts of Lord Potter's vaults by Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger." The room fell so silent that a pin could drop before the entire assembled group of reporters soon exploded into shouts, while those present grew pale and worried as cold stares from everyone else zeroed in on the guilty parties. "We require all monies, treasures, artifacts, tomes and jewels to be returned immediately."

Molly chose that moment to stand up and say "Now just a minute here, you filthy creature! I worked hard for that money by taking that brat into my home! I risked the lives of my children to get what I deserved!" Dumbledore tried to walk over and quiet her down to stop the situation from becoming worst, but Ron spoke up. "Yeah, the freak caused nothing but trouble for us! Every year for three years we've been chased by monsters, beaten up, cursed, and risked our necks to make sure that we did what Dumbledore wanted! We were promised a shit load of money and fame, as long as we were friends with him!"

The remaining Weasley clan was horrified by the fact that they did this freely for _gold_ of all things...and even admitted this inside of the bank in front of the reporters who would tell the world. By now, Dumbledore was shaking with barely suppressed rage, while the two Weasleys in his pocket realized their faux pas. August merely stood up and cleared his throat, saying "As soon as all money has been returned, I declare Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger blood traitors to me and my descendants for all time. With all those who are present here and Mother Magic as my witness, so mote it be." Golden bands of magic surrounded the people mentioned before pressing into their bodies tightly, disappearing into golden dust leaving everyone shocked at the action taken.

However, soon enough it became clear that such things weren't clear enough to understand...namely for Ron Weasley. His face soon flushed an angry shade of red rivaling his own hair, and he exploded. _"What the fuck you freak?!_ You were supposed to just play the part of a stupid pawn! But no! You have it all! Money, fame, and now you have power to go with it! It's not _fair!_ We were supposed to have your money!" Ginny punched her brother squarely in the jaw, growling harshly "You shut your _fucking_ mouth right now!" Everyone was in shock as Ron sputtered, trying to make up his mind about what to say when she continued. "You have been nothing but a back-stabbing waste of an excuse for a wizard, and Harry is a true friend! He saved me from Voldemort and the Basilisk! But he hasn't _once_ looked at me like you and Mum keep expecting: a girlfriend and wife."

Arthur and the twins watched in shock at the behavior of their family, while Bill shook his head in dismay. He had hoped that there was a better explanation than the one said last night or any other he'd imagined, but Bill now knew better. Arthur spoke up and said "I've seen enough now. I had wanted a better excuse, but now you all have brought shame upon the Weasley name; as Patriarch of the Weasley Family, hereby disavow and disown you, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Melissa Annabeth* Weasley nee Prewitt. You are now unable to access any part of the family faults save for the Prewitt dowry vault and trust for Ronald." The blood red bands of magic surrounded Ron and Molly, before tightening around their bodies and vanishing into dust like what August had done to them with the blood traitor oath.

Both of them screamed in rage and hatred before scrambling for their wands and aiming them at both Arthur and August; before either of them could fire a spell, however, the Aurors had them stunned and bound. Irontooth sniffed in disdain, saying "Please escort them from the room as their business is done here. We do have other matters to attend to." Soon enough, they were removed and everyone took their attention back to the assembled sea of redheads that was the Weasleys, with Arthur shaking his head in pity and looking at August who said "I am so sorry for the actions of my former wife and son...we can't make it up to you. None of us knew what was happening." Ginny nodded, saying "It's true; I had no idea that Mum was using your vault so freely. And I didn't know about the ring either."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was too busy trying to figure a way out of the catastrophe that had become his plans. Every contingency plan had fallen apart as Harry, or rather August, had figured out the truth; there had to be a way to get him around his finger once again. Dumbledore had too many needs from the Potter vaults, as well as access to August's magic for finishing off Voldemort...but now it was looking bleak. Alraune and Dante stood up, looking down their noses at Molly, Ron and Dumbledore, with Dante saying "It appears as if wizards are no better than the mud that clings to your shoes. Our son deserved better than this...and we will make sure he knows this better each day." Sirius and Remus stood up, staring down the Ministry with equaled vigor and bitterness, the two of them walking over to Dumbledore. "You will fix this now, or you will have an even bigger mess to clean, you old bastard."

Minister Fudge quickly blustered over to August, saying "Lord Potter, please, allow me to fix the error with Mr. Black personally. I feel awful that such an oversight could happen in my official workings!" August stared at the man in masked shock, his anger bubbling easily before he cooled to almost frigid temperament, his face a charming smile. "Dear Minister, perish the thought of my holding responsibility. Such an easy mistake to happen when you look clearly overworked. I'd hate to think of what _unspeakable_ repercussions could land on your lap for allowing a minor wizard who was an heir to a Lordship suffer under neglect." His face retained the same smile, but his green eyes glittered coldly with the promise of malice and hate. The Minister sweated coldly under the eyes of such anger; this wasn't a man to toy with politically or in any way.

"O-of course, Lord Potter. Tell me, do you still have access Mr. Pettigrew?" He wanted to get custody of the rat as soon as possible and get this all sorted quickly so that he could salvage what was left of his career. As Minister of Magic, he was charged with making sure all citizens of the Wizarding community in Britain were safe and secure. Not to mention, he'd allowed the abuse of a young Lord, a minor, to be subject to neglect and possible abuse; he'd been written numerous times by concerned people, but any time Fudge had tried to look into the matter, he'd been told by Dumbledore that everything was fine. Realizing that Dumbledore was the root of all this, Fudge immediately knew now was the time to have a special _meeting_ with the Wizengamot about a certain Chief Mugwump.

August nodded his head, saying "Pettigrew is in his rat form in a cage in the Headmaster's office. Will we have to go there to get him?" At that question, Dumbledore brightened and began scheming. "Perhaps it'd be best that way, since it'll allow us to discuss this subject much better and in a more relaxed manner." Alraune snorted daintily, saying "Silly wizards...always bound by such silly rules of magic." Dante opened his palm, a small dimensional doorway opening and soon vanishing leaving the cage with Pettigrew floating in the air in an encased bubble of dark red and soft blue magic fused together without forming purple. "Here's the rat." Dumbledore stood there with the best impression of a slack jawed herring anyone had ever seen, before shakily pointing at the cage and stuttering out "H-how d-did you d-do that?! Hogwarts has the best wards around it to prevent such a thing!" August smirked and answered succinctly in an overly sweet tone that bordered on acidic "Well, perhaps to _wizard_ magic, perhaps."

That raised a few eyebrows, but Dumbledore had a very different reaction altogether: pure, unadulterated terror and rage. He should have recognized the two demons for what they were: Dante and Alraune Allionde-Rosen, nobles from the Demi Maunde. This meant that Harry, or rather August, knew his true heritage...and was already close to discovering who was responsible...and that couldn't be allowed to happen. Very few individuals were in on the secret, and he was one of the key people in charge of making sure that no one else discovered the truth. Gritting his teeth, Dumbledore tried speaking calmly towards August. "I would really like to have a quick word with you, my boy, to explain everything better." The same reaction as earlier, that colder than ice glare cutting the old wizard down to size.

"You have no business with me, Headmaster Dumbledore. It is getting late, we are cutting into the business of these goblins, and you have been told that you are a blood traitor and enemy of me. I want to leave with my family now and take care of other matters -none of which concern you in the slightest." Turning on his heel, August and his parents left with Sirius and Remus following closely behind. The Weasley family all left shortly, while the reporters swarmed around Dumbledore asking for a statement and what he had to say on the matter. Standing there gawking, the wizard scowled and stormed out, leaving the bank and Apparating back to Hogwarts, leaving the mob of reporters mildly disappointed but extremely satisfied over all. They had enough to work with.

 _Leaky Cauldron, 12: 30_

August had allowed the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus to join them for lunch where he and his parents explained the situation about the truth. Everyone had food with them but only a few felt like eating, too busy mulling over what they'd been told. "So, you're not really a wizard, but actually a demon, over a century year old and you don't know who caused it. Dumbledore is involved somehow, and the Potters blood adopted you, which is why you still have claim to the Lordship." Bill said this thoughtfully, while the twins were too busy sitting quietly for once.

Gently squeezing her son's hand, Alraune said "I had started giving up hope of finding our son, and when Alyssa called us to tell us that August had been found, I felt reborn." Dante nodded gruffly, trying to hide his tears in a very manly way (i.e, not succeeding very well) as August said "I was surprised to find this out, but now I have my parents...the parents I was meant to be with." The Weasleys nodded while Ginny said "I can't believe Mum and Ron did this. I mean, I knew that Ron was always a jealous kid, hating when someone had something he didn't have, or he felt that he was supposed to have." The other Weasley kids nodded, expressing other traits about his ever present need to be equal or better than all of them. But Molly came as a complete shock, but there were some signs that pointed to being heartless; her constant needling of Bill to get married, or Charlie to find a "steady, decent job".

The other Weasley children were all made to feel inferior to the others, pointing out flaws and things they could "make better". Arthur himself was often belittled and made to feel as if his work wasn't important in any way, while it seemed that Molly herself was often bitter about her station in life. She often times complained about how she deserved "more than just being a stay at home mother with a brood of children, and no real way of elevating herself to her rightful place as a pureblood witch.

Finally, Sirius and Remus decided to ask the one question that they had to have answered. "So...August, what will you do now? Are you going to stay in Britain and keep going to Hogwarts, or are you going abroad? Wherever you go, we'll be right with you, pup." Remus nodded his head, Moony rumbling in content in the back of his mind over his cub's safety now; the werewolf didn't really trust the two strangers, both man and wolf had to agree that they truly did smell of love and affection for their cub.

Thinking it over, August said "I'm actually wondering myself where I'll go...I'm not returning to the Dursley's ever. I want to live with both you and my parents, guys, but it depends on what they say." Dante looked the two men over carefully/intimidatingly for a solid minute before Alraune elbowed her mate sharply, who then winced and sighed. "You're welcome to come with August...but be warned, the Demi Maunde is not, in any way, anything like this world. Our laws are very strict, and we have certain rules that must be followed if we ever have human visitors." Both men nodded in understanding, while August simply was astounded that the two people who were the connection to the Potters and both had wanted to take him in. He'd written them over the summer and learned a lot from them about James and Lily.

Now that this was happening, a chance to combine his pasts together, this meant that now he could have a family all of his own without the interference of others. Meanwhile, the Weasley family were all processing the information being given and finally Ginny said "I think we should give August some space...and time, to figure things out on how to interact with us from now on." Before he could protest, Arthur stopped him and said "I know you want to forgive us, but you also have been hurt by members of our family...it's not fair for us to expect forgiveness from you so easily. So, after some time has passed, when you're ready to speak with us again on much friendlier terms." Rising, the Weasleys all bid them farewell with each one giving August a hug or handshake and saluting the adults.

* * *

 **Alrighty, so that's chapter four! YAY! I know so many of you were wondering where this was gonna go, but now I think some of the beauty in this story is starting to flesh out! So far, it's been revealed to the general public that Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Hermione all stole from August, as well as the fact that the Potters' will has been ignored. Now, all that remains...what will the Demi Maunde be like? What will happen with all of Dumbledore's precious schemes and plans? And how does Voldemort tie into all of this? Find out next time! Please review, my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so this took some thinking about, trying to figure out what to do and some of you have given me wonderful ideas and reviews...and I love all of you for it. So now, we have chapter five. YAY! My muse decided to stop being a dick munch and actually help me. So yeah.**

LittlebigmouthOKC: **about Hermione getting a new familiar, not gonna happen. Your ingenuity is fantastic, but I feel that the half Bengal, half Kneazel is just not really character worthy. Now, if you'd said half spotted leopard and a rare, magical cat...well that would have been slightly more convincing argument. As for the Imperio idea...I'm considering it fully.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do no own, nor do I have any investment in the Harry Potter franchise, or any part of the Warner Brothers' production company. All original characters of my own creation loosely based on ideas set by others.**

* * *

 _Severus Snape's house, Spinner's End_

Many things could be said about Severus Tobias Snape, especially about how people perceived him. He was a brilliant potioneer, a talented spy, and the half Umbran demon child of Ellen Prince. While not known, Severus' true father was a demon from the Demi Maunde for a brief while when he'd met Ellen, but was shortly after murdered in cold blood for parts of his body to help in extremely evil rituals and rather nefarious potions. He'd hid his half demonic nature from the world all through his life, making sure no one would figure it out, and then he'd met Lily in his youth. Sweet, beautiful, intelligent Lily.

All through the time Severus knew her, Lily had been the one good thing to ever have happened to him, especially with what happened to him during his years at Hogwarts. He felt that James Potter deserved nothing more than to be coated in the troll mucus, and that Lily was a goddess incarnate. However, no sooner than the day when he'd called Lily Evans a "mudblood" in anger did he realize his hugest mistake in allowing the beliefs of other Slytherins poison the truest friendship he'd had. So, after that day, Severus worked hard to fix his mistake and do everything possible to make sure that he could be friends with Lily. James, of course, was still an arrogant toe rag as an adult, but somewhat tolerable with a good glass of fire whiskey. But the day came when he was pressed into service to Voldemort, and the day Lily was taken away forever; he'd tried so hard to honor her memory by protecting her son, but instead he allowed himself to see only the clone of James Potter.

Sighing, the potion master decided to simply write a letter and ask August for the chance to explain everything to the young teen. Whether or not to call him as Potter, Harry, or August in his letter was difficult, but since this meant that he wasn't the son of James and Lily Potter...this threw a few things into the works. Voldemort and Dumbledore both believed that there was a prophecy geared towards the Dark Lord and "the one born as the seventh month dies with the power He knows not." If Severus could just inform him of the root of the plans as to what the prophecy involved, then that meant he could allow for August to remove himself from the equation.

Grabbing a quill and some parchment, Severus wrote quickly in his sharp and almost jagged writing before turning to his own personal owl, Noctum, saying "Take this to August Allionde-Rosen, or Harry Potter, whatever his name is now. Just get this to him quickly." The owl nodded before grabbing the letter and flying off towards the letter's destination. Sighing as he watched Noctum fly off, the potioneer sat down and contemplated the danger he could feel brewing at the prospect of the coming year.

 _Allionde-Rosen Manor, Demi Maunde_

It had been a couple days since the will reading and August had been taken back to the Demi Maunde, and what was funny about the entire series of events was the fact that he'd been informed that everyone was appalled by the information revealed. Albus Dumbledore, beloved scion of the so-called "Light," was now a pariah to everyone; the Wizengamot, Warlock's Council, and even several well respected families shunned him entirely. August, of course, had the full support of the wizarding world, understanding fully what he wanted to do now: be part of a loving family that were actually his own. However, no one outside of August, Sirius, Remus and August's family knew the full truth; however, they all suspected that Dumbledore had known the truth of it all along, and was now regarded by the Allionde-Rosen clan as the worst example of a wizard.

Currently, August sat in his bedroom - a gorgeous expanse of deep green carpeting made from magical moss that felt like walking on a cloud and was evergreen in nature, a huge canopy bed with black silk sheets and a multitude of pillows. His room was painted in shades of forest-like greens and held he kind of furnishings that would be the envy of royalty. _'Or even better yet, that prat Malfoy would just piss himself in jealousy seeing this room...'_ Standing and walking to the large and ornate section of his rooms where the nesting and perching grounds for Hedwig and Fawkes had been created, August looked back on how the beautiful phoenix had come to him.

Fawkes appearing one day beside August's bed had been a rather interesting surprise, especially given the new coloring of the phoenix's plumage and how the bird seemed much more affectionate and vocal towards the fledgling demon. August had reached out a hand slowly to pet Dumbledore's old familiar, but was surprised when Fawkes flew up and landed onto the teen's shoulder and gently squeezed in a comforting way. Letting out a heartwarming trill of song, the phoenix forged a new bond with the teen. August soon found that occasionally, he could feel the phoenix's moods and thoughts much like how he could with Hedwig, to whom the owl immediately became bosom buddies.

His parents were a little surprised by the bird, but soon welcomed Fawkes like a member of the family, and the small things his parents would do for him often made August smile over the past few weeks back with them. Of course, he'd not met Jasmine or Xander yet, but that was due to the fact Xander was a high ranking war-mage for the military and August's sister was a high ranking ambassador, as well an accomplished fighter. When August had inquired about some of the traditions of their people, Alraune had smiled fondly and explained to him that demons valued physical power as equally as magical power. This of course meant that many festivals in the year featured gladiator matches and magical duels, both of which were regarded as sacred traditions to showcase one's talents and strength, to honor their heritage.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, August stepped out of his rooms and walked down the hallway towards where the sitting room was. Entering, he found Sirius and Remus currently in a game of Exploding Snap with Dante while Alraune was currently reading a book near the fireplace. Spotting him, his mother said "Little one, come sit by me. I want to see if your father is getting better or worst at this game since every time I play, I trump him soundly." Looking up, Dante snorted and said to her "That's only because I _allow_ you to win, darling." No sooner did he say this did the cards explode and singe parts of the table, his clothes and his eyebrows.

"Right, and I'm sure you meant to lose that round as well." Remus chuckled, sipping on his hot chocolate while Sirius grinned broadly and prepared another hand; Dante merely scrubbed his face and his face became a scowl as he said "Okay, round four." Looking at his mother for explanation, August opened his mouth and heard a rather deep and rumbling male voice say "Father tends to be a bit of a sore loser, so he tends to keep playing games just to prove he can win. Combat, he's unmatched by any living soul. Monopoly? Totally hopeless." Everyone glanced to find a tall and imposing man with lightly tanned skin, deep black hair and almost jade green eyes wearing a tight, sleeveless shirt, snug dragon hide pants, and a pair of knee high boots of the same material but a sleeker appearance. His face and body were most definitely like Dante's, but his eyes held the same warmth and vitality that was all Alraune.

"Xander! I was hoping you'd have been here earlier this week! Are things well?" Dante stood and embraced his eldest son, clasping him tightly while carefully clapping him on the back. Xander nodded, pulling back and saying "Yes, I'm fine, though I feel that I could use a hot soak and a bottle of my favorite scotch." Snorting, Alraune stood and walked over, saying "Honestly, you're only here five minutes and you already want to break open the scotch. I suppose next you'll tell me that you haven't eaten?" August was shocked that such a rather menacing looking man could easily blush under his mother's tone, followed by a chided response of "Well, now that you mention it..."

Shaking her head, Alraune headed to the kitchen while muttering "Lord, grant me the serenity to not bitch slap my child..." Everyone laughed while August simply stared at Xander in amazement; Xander Allionde-Rosen was a much taller man than Sirius, but that just meant he was a giant to the teen. When the light jade eyes landed carefully on August, he smiled broadly after lightly sniffing the air. "So, you're my missing baby brother...welcome home, Auggie." A sudden twang in his subconscious, which triggered an automatic, questioning response of "Xan-Xan?"

Dante and Xander froze in place when they heard August say this, to which a hesitant Xander asked "You...remember me calling you that? Auggie? And how you'd always smile and call me 'Xan-Xan', because you couldn't say 'Xander' yet?" Shaking his head, the teen said "I...kind of remember the nickname you gave me. It's fuzzy, but hearing that made me blurt out...well, we won't repeat it." August had blushed deeply, rather embarrassed about how child-like he sounded saying that particular nickname out loud again. Dante smiled softly, confirming the memory to Sirius and Remus. "When August was still a toddler and we tried teaching him to speak, all he would ever do is point to Xander and call him that...it was a beautiful memory for all of us."

During the explanation, August had made his way towards his older brother and was about to open his mouth when he was engulfed in a tight, but pleasant hug. Wrapping his own arms around Xander, he returned the hug eagerly and with tears in his eyes; he finally had the sibling he'd dreamed about as a child after Dudley had been cruel to him. Xander was having relatively similar thoughts, but only about having his baby brother returned to him after so long. To many, a century was relatively nothing in a lifetime of millennia...but to the Allionde-Rosen family, it felt like an eternity.

As the two brothers parted from their embrace, Alraune walked in with a tray of delicious looking roast beef sandwiches, fried chips, salads and a tray of sweets being pushed alongside a tray of various beverages on a trolley. "Darlings, let's eat; after all, it's tea time. Xander, please sit down; I worry you work too hard, dear." Everyone sat around a large table that was conjured by Sirius and Remus, everyone pouring and plating snacks and drinks. August chose a selection of lemon meringue cookies, egg-less eclairs, and a roast beef sandwich with tea laden with sugar to which Remus smirked conspiratorially and snagged the same snacks as August, but poured hot chocolate.

"Um, son, do you really need that much sugar?" Dante asked, surprised but then caught his wife's knowing smile; apparently, their son inherited his mother's sweet tooth. Alraune's plate held cookies, eclairs and jellied fruit with a copy of August's tea; Sirius looked over and said "Well, that explains the larger than normal sweet tooth, total lack of baby fat, and an addiction to chocolate." August blushed, saying "I'm sorry, but it feels like it's essential to my life that I eat a lot of sweets." Dante and Xander looked at their own plates and saw a much more meaty and carbs on their plate with herbal tea, while Sirius was munching on a bit of chip while his plate had some salad and even healthier biscuits.

Shrugging, everyone returned to tea time and was enjoying their snack when a young woman walked in with a bundle of letters, saying "I received letters addressed here from the human world. August Allionde-Rosen, you have a few here, and a letter for Remus J. Lupin?" Both stood and walked over, accepting their mail and were surprised to see that the woman turned and see her ears were rather pointed, and a pair of delicately folded dragonfly wings were on her back. As she left, Xander smirked saying "That was Maerinka, a Faery. She serves as my retainer who is an excellent scout and courier. She also is rather talented with a longbow, so remember to stay on her good side."

August grinned, while Remus tried to scrape his jaw up from the floor, metaphorically speaking. Sirius chuckled before teasingly saying in a rather childish way "Remus and Maerinka, sitting in a tree..." The three sat back down while August proceeded to open one of the three envelopes he had been mailed, with a return address that said the letter was from Severus Snape, which confounded him deeply. Unfolding the letter, he read aloud:

 _'August - if I can call you August, that is-_

 _I don't know how to possibly make things better between us, and I probably never will; I was so blinded by my festered adolescent rage against James Potter that I became blinded that you were also, supposedly, the son of the woman I loved._

 _Yes, you heard right: I was in love with Lily Potter. I'm sure you're shocked, but we had once been good friends as children, and an argument fueled by spite at James, that I was almost lost forever before reunited as adults. I had just been inducted into the Order of the Phoenix to be a spy in the Death Eaters who followed Voldemort, but I wanted to apologize to her before it was too late, in the off chance I was killed. I did my best to be a good man, but in the end I failed._

 _When Dumbledore was told the prophecy that made the Dark Lord go after you, I had overheard the first half of it and left before I could hear the rest. Foolishly, I told the him the prophecy and he immediately came to the conclusion you or Longbottom was the one he had to kill. He had sent Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange to go torture and kill them, while he himself went to Godric's Hollow. When I was too late to save the Potters' they died and everyone assumed you'd survived the curse from Lily's love._

 _They're half right. You see, I, too, am a demon, and I know how it is you survived that curse: demons are immune to the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse. It is little known, but it's true. The Curse did rebound, but it wasn't just because of Lily Potter's love. I know this is shocking, but it's the truth; you can ask your family to confirm my words._

 _Dumbledore proclaimed you the Boy Who Lived and everyone ate up his words; after all, he was the great Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindlewald, and so on. For years now, he's needed this popularity and fame to control the masses and bend them to his word. His goal is simple: gain immortality after you defeat Voldemort in battle and die doing so as he claims the victory. If that doesn't succeed, he will arrange for your death to appear as an accident...or even worst, proclaim you the next Dark Lord and have you be imprisoned forever so that he may have access to the Potter Vault. I didn't know about the fact that he had already helped himself to dip his hands into your money, but I can guarantee that he will do just about anything to make you return to his side._

 _My recommendation is this: refuse to go back to Hogwarts and find a neutral affiliated school to attend and never return to Britain. I don't trust Dumbledore to leave you alone this summer, and with the Triwizard Tournament coming along this year, I would avoid attempting to enroll in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well; they both are attending the Tournament, and will be far too close to Hogwarts to be safe. Write to Solstice Academy for Sorcery and ask to be enrolled there; it is the Demi Maunde's premiere institution for learning among the denizens of non-humans in the realms. You will safer there from both the Light and the Dark sides of Wizarding Britain, as I fear that Voldemort will make his resurrection this year._

 _Write to me if you wish for us to remain in correspondence; I feel I owe you much more than just a solitary letter._

 _Best regards,_

 _Severus Snape'_

Looking around the room to gauge the reactions from his family, August watched amazed as Remus and Sirius were shaking their heads in shock. Dante and Xander looked almost murderous, while Alraune simply sipping her tea calmly on the outside, yet pure and burning wrath was beneath her skin. "I guess I was going to enroll in a new school after all...but what's the Triwizard Tournament exactly? I've never found it in any of the books in the Library before." Sirius looked at August and replied "It's a tournament founded in 1294 between three magical schools that tests a selected champion from each school on their skill in magic, as well as testing their mind and body. It's so dangerous, however, that people have died in the past few. So many people died that the Ministry decreed that after the death toll of 1792, it was to be banned indefinitely. I guess someone persuaded the Ministry to hold it again this year...and it seems like a definite thing Dumbledore would do."

Xander looked ready to snap the chair he was sitting in, and Remus mirrored his expression as Alraune stood up and said "I think it's time we paid a visit to the Dursley's...especially with this letter coming when it did." Dante and Sirius wore matching dark grins while August nodded, saying "Yeah...I feel like it's time for me to stand up for myself and give them just desserts." At that statement from the most beloved person in that room by nearly all parties present, matching grins full of promise of pain, blood and just a tiny amount of torture. After all, revenge is sweetest when served family style and cold.

* * *

 **Alright my darlings, here we have chapter five in this saga! For those of you who are wondering what exactly will happen to both Hermione and the Dursley's, I feel it better to leave you all to your imaginations, unfettered to guess the possibilities. Now, to sum up what's happened so far: Harry has realized he's not really Harry, he's a demon named August who has a blood family that has looked for him for over a century. Dumbledore is somehow involved, along with Ron and Molly Weasley and somehow Hermione; deciding to follow the-shockingly-friendly advice from Severus Snape who, oddly befitting the rather sullen and bitter potion's master, August is going to enroll in a school inside the Demi Maunde, a separate yet integrally connected realm to the human realm.**

 **For now, my little chickadees, I can't help but wonder just what exactly awaits August Virgil Allionde-Rosen upon his fourteenth birthday...and will it bring him happiness or despair? All I can say is, prepare for anything...**

 **Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts on how my work is coming along!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So we're finally working on chapter six, YAY! This means that everything is slowly building up so that we can get the ball really rolling! Yes, I know, it's shocking that I say this, but the truth is...all that has happened was really just a preface to the drama that will unfurl! *EVIL LAUGHTER FOLLOWED BY SMOKER COUGH*!**

 **Just a little thing I do.**

 **Now, I'm sure many of you want to see more involving Neville, Luna and Malfoy...well, sorry to disappoint you all, but there's really not much I plan on doing with Neville and Luna at this point in time. I'm not saying that they won't be in this story, but I just don't know for sure what to do with them at this particular point in time. So sorry...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I have any right to claim the Harry Potter series or franchise as part of my own. All credit goes to Warner Bros. studios and J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 _Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

Petunia Dursley nee Evans prided herself on many things, most importantly was the fact she was for all intents and purposes the paragon and epitome of normality. Everything from her (moderately to barely) successful husband, her perfectly cookie cutter home, manicured lawn, and "darling little Duddy-kins." However, deep down, she hated the one black stain upon an otherwise perfectly painted life: her blasted nephew, Harry Potter. Really, she couldn't understand the unfortunate circumstances she'd been through to be burdened with having to keep that _freakish mongrel_ in her perfectly normal life.

Ever since she and her sister had been children, they were closer than twins would be; played together, explored together, even shared a room together. But when Lily, dear sweet Lily, started to show signs of magic and Petunia didn't, that meant one thing that the two could no longer share with each other. To be fair, Petunia hadn't always hated magic, but rather reveled in her sister's specialness. However, as time grew on, and Lily started spending more and more time with that _urchin_ Severus Snape, Lily stopped having time for her sister; she stopped talking with Petunia and started talking about "Severus this" and "Severus that." It made her very blood boil at the indignation she felt at this; never had Petunia been replaced so easily, like an old doll aimed for the rubbish.

So when Lily was preparing to go to Hogwarts, she took steps to try and go to; she had to. She needed to go, to hang onto that last bit of a connection with her sister. But instead, she was told that there was no earthly way she could ever attend a magical school without having any sort of magic in her. And that had been the final straw; her sister didn't deserve to have all the looks, the smarts and the talent, as well as being special enough to go to a magical school! So in her blind anger and jealousy, Petunia Evans disavowed her sister from her life completely. Any letters sent to her were returned or destroyed, making it ever clear more and more that, in her mind, she was doing the right thing.

After her final year at a nice, _normal,_ educational university she'd gotten a place at during what Americans in television called "high school" and proceeded to marry a man she was sure would lead to Petunia having a much more assuredly better life than her _freak_ sister. However, she'd later found out that Lily had done exceptionally well in school, then later married a Lord in their community and was now immensely rich beyond their wildest, childhood dreams. No longer able to maintain her relatively focused peace of mind, Petunia went from envy and rather smug to positively livid and spiteful. Unable to curb her angry heart or tongue, she would spin wildest and most heartless stories about her "good for nothing sister and layabout husband, Potter."

Everything seemed to be focused once again onto her own normality, and that of her husband Vernon. Sure, he wasn't exactly as devastatingly good looking or rich James Potter, but he was normal, and willing to marry her. After bearing with his rather condescending and often times cruel remarks towards herself on occasion, she finally bore him a son that she instantly fell in love with. Dudley was, in her mind, the most perfectly normal baby boy that could do no wrong; of course, this all had to be ruined with her sister dying, leaving her to care for the freakish hellspawn that was sure to be her nephew. However, she found herself looking directly at the baby, seeing how beautiful he was, and the painful scar on his forehead made her thaw just a little.

Unfortunately, it didn't mean that she was unhappy to read in the letter left by some old man named Dumbledore, who explained in detail the situation, and that there would be certain rewards given to them to aid in the "special care" that he was to be given. To her and her husband's twisted minds, this was the perfect opportunity that the boy was a freak, and that freaks deserved whatever was given to them. Dudley soon followed suit perfectly, but not really understanding many of the finer points...but Petunia could fix that easily. Force it into the brat's head that he was to do no better than her precious boy.

The bright, cheerful ringing of the doorbell brought her back to reality, and walked over to open it and find the mailman had a few letters and a parcel for them all. Taking them and tipping the man, she also grabbed the milk bottles, quickly entering back and letting a rather audible gasp of shock at seeing not only the ungrateful brat who'd managed to cause nothing but trouble for her and her family, but also several people and a wanted criminal in her nice, clean kitchen.

 **(WARNING! MATURE MATTER OF GORE AND TORTURE TO FOLLOW!SKIP UNTIL NOTIFIED OTHERWISE!)**

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here, Potter?! You were supposed to do what that old coot said, then you vanish! Now, I'm facing you and all these _freakish_ people in the house?! Leave, now, before I call the authorities and have all of you arrested for breaking and entering in some weird way that you _freaks_ always do!" The moment she'd finished speaking, she found herself unable to breathe or talk, merely gasp and choke as her feet dangled over the floor. Large vines and roots and sprung up through the floor, snapping around her throat and ripping apart the linoleum as the red haired woman who'd entered her home walked forward, hands glowing in faint green light forming a semi-clear globe.

"My, my...such an insolent tongue you have, mortal. I'd be shocked to see if you didn't manage to lose it sooner with all the spiteful words you spew so freely." Upon closer inspection, Petunia noticed the rather sharp and deadly beauty in this woman's face, noting how she no longer looked spectacular. No, now she was like the wrath of all things that stalked the dark...and Petunia Dursley finally realized she was going to die the moment her nephew walked forward. "You know, _Auntie,_ I often times wondered what I'd done to deserve your hatred towards me. And I finally realized that it wasn't about me; it was about Lily Potter, the sister you loved and lost because of your jealousy. Well, now you're going to lose not just your life, but that of your fat fuck of a whale you call a husband, and that ball of rage and piss-poor intelligence you call a son."

The wanted criminal waved a wand at her, chanting quickly _"Confringo!"_ as thick, heavy ropes wrapped around her arms and legs, white the vines removed themselves from her throat, but instead moved to form a makeshift gag around her mouth and then proceeded to slowly enter her skin, penetrating just above the muscles. As the blood poured over Petunia's face, her tears mixing in as silent sobs and cries of pain were held in place by the enchanted roots and leaves, the red haired woman leaned forward and said "You punished a child for the imagined slights of your kin...and that makes you less than human to me. You're filth and nothing more." Dragging the back of her now lengthened and wicked looking claws, she whispered softly "You know, that child in there? He's not Lily's son; Harry Potter is August Virgil Allionde-Rosen, a son to two proud demon nobles, and also the Lord Potter through adoption. He now has unimaginable power and wealth at his disposal.

"And you? You tortured my baby." Petunia slowly went from mildly terrified to absolutely horrified by what this all meant. In the rare instance she wanted to hear from Lily, her sister had spoken of demons in hushed whispers, all ending with _"If you ever, ever listen to me, remember this: demons hold only two things sacred regardless of any preconceived notion; family and honor. If you do something to anger them about either of these matters, it is death in the most horrible of fashions."_ Now she was going to experience first hand what this meant. Two more faces lined up, one an older male and the other a much younger looking version of him but with small differences. The older one spoke first, darkly asking with inky pools of darkness for eyes "Tell me, wretch, who do you love more? Your husband, or your son?"

 _Two hours later..._

Vernon walked into his house, Dudley beside him as he'd taken it upon himself to bring his son with him to work that day and had wound up enjoying showing off his champ; after all, his son was going to be a boxer, like Vernon himself had always wanted to be...but the jealous and hateful bastards who felt entitled at his chances to be a big name in boxing had sabotaged him at any given moment. At least, that's what he allowed himself to believe; he would never agree to anyone saying it was a lack of talent, skill or even control of his temper. Half the time Vernon would beat an opponent up and then try to kill them, and that was before the times he would be banned from places.

Now, however, his progeny would soon follow in his footsteps and become a famous boxer, all the while getting a chance to teach that _disgusting_ little bastard Potter that normal people were the superior ones because they were gifted by God to be perfect. Freaks like him, on the other hand? They deserved Hell. And Petunia, bless her heart, tried all her best to prove to her husband that she didn't want anything to do with he freakishness that came from her family. After all, nobody in the Dursley family had ever been one of _them_ so it logically had to only be from her side of the family. And Vernon loved her...at least, he had back when they were together for the first two years of their marriage.

But then, he'd slowly gotten to realize that he saw her only as a means to an end: conceive a healthy, perfectly normal boy who he could mold into his perfect example of what the Dursley men were really like. Unfortunately, after Dudley had been born, Vernon was too busy often times meeting his secretary in scandalous locations to have out their dirty little affair. From there, Vernon spent too much time trying to deal with his wife, coddle and pamper his son, and punish the freak while also going to work and then screwing the hot tart that was always ready to meet his needs. It really ate up his life, and he knew that he money he got from the old freak was just the right motivator...besides beating the boy, that is.

Shaking his head, Vernon walked into the kitchen to find that Petunia was held in the air somehow by what looked like rope and vines, while several strangers, a man who the Dursley's had seen on the telly as a wanted criminal, and the _freak!_ "YOU! BOY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR AUNT WITH THAT _FREAKISH MAGIC_ THAT YOU HAVE?! HUH?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT OR I'LL-" He was silenced by the feeling of being dragged upwards by the force of what felt like a train. Turning his purple face to whomever had picked him up by the collar and give them a piece of his mind, Vernon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the golden-amber eyes glaring into his own and nearly shrieked in terror when the growling man said "Shut. Up. _Now."_

August walked towards his relatives, watching apathetically as Dudley cowered near the fridge, his rather chubby build jiggling in terror. "You all disgust me. All three of you; you beat, starve, torture and neglect me for thirteen years, you steal my money, and have the nerve-no, the _audacity_ to call yourselves normal and perfect." Dragging his eyes over them all, his sneer was that cold enough to freeze over all of Hell. "You seem to forget the reason that demons, werewolves and wizards are feared by you lesser beings...because we. Are. Stronger. Than. You." Turning to Sirius and Remus, the teen smirked and said "You guys pick your play toy first...then Mom and Dad, then Xander and I get whomever is left."

Everyone grinned before the rather ecstatic Remus said "I want to stick with this fat-ass right here...I feel he needs some help losing a few pounds. Don't you, Padfoot?" Sirius looked at him, grinning equally with a tinge of madness in his blue eyes. "Agreed, Moony...and I have a feeling he needs a little therapy to go with it." Binding and silencing Vernon, they levitated him upstairs and left the other ones to decide.

That moment was when Dudley stupidly decided to try and be brave, standing up and saying in a quivering voice "Y-y-you freaks can't do this to us! W-w-w-we're normal p-pe-people who d-d-d-didn't do anything wrong!" Xander looked over at him, a deeply bored expression on his face as he said "Oh, do shut up, you whinging little cunt before I slash your vocal chords out and play _'Camptown Races'_ with it." Dudley proceeded to make a rather unmanly noise of terror before wisely shutting up right as Dante said in a gravelly voice that dripped sheer anger much in a similar manner to a drooling predator "I think your mother and I shall take this woman...she seems to bear so much delicious hate." Alraune nodded, her claws slowly and delicately dragging along Petunia's skin; it wasn't to poison her, but to drag the sharp claw and burning venom along the human skin as a simple appetizer of the torture to come.

Petunia struggled harshly, saying "Harry, listen to me! You can't kill Dudley! He's the most important thing in my life!" Turning his face to Petunia, August simply sneered, spat and said "Your life is worth nothing to me now. I have never considered Privet Drive home since I became a wizard, all because and your spiteful envy towards your sister made me the devil in your eyes. Well now, you're gonna see the real demon inside of me." He walked over beside Xander, saying "I'd love to help with teaching Dudley the true meaning of just desserts...any ideas, big brother?" The larger demon grinned manically as he nodded, dragging Dudley with him towards the living room, August following and ignoring Petunia's cries for her son to be spared.

She was slapped harshly across the face by Alraune, who leaned in and said "My son got no mercy from you or your family for all the times he was harmed. So who the fuck gave you the _audacity_ to beg for it here and now for your child?" Harshly slicing into Petunia's abdominal area, the neurotoxins and hallucinogens entering the Muggle woman's bloodstream as Xander gripped the mortal's skull harshly. Visions and illusions to all of her senses flooded her mind as she witnessed Dudley undergoing the same cruelty and indignities that her nephew had been going through all these years...and it made her sick to her stomach enough to release vomit all over herself and the floor.

Alraune slowly inserted Sanguine Vines in Petunia's body so that the blood-drinking flowers would burst through the mortal woman's flesh. "You harmed my son...and I can never forgive you for that, Petunia Dursley. So, to make it a permanent reminder of what happens to those who cross my family, I leave you as a testament to the fury of Mother Nature." As flowering vines took root in the woman's bloodstream and flesh, the beautiful red flowers resembling a hybrid of jasmine and bougainvillea, smelling rather sweetly with a somewhat bloody undertone along the breeze. Harsh thorns dug into Petunia's flesh and drawing forth more blood to pool along the floor and wall. Dante dipped his claw in the pooling crimson liquid, writing on the large white wall behind Petunia _"Death to those who betray their kin..."_ During all of this, Petunia's screams echoed through the house, but no sound exited the house thanks to the intricate silencing wards, privacy spells and one to make the home ignored by all who would happen to look at it.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs master bedroom, Vernon was undergoing a taste of his own medicine with Remus using various curses to flay open the flesh, as well as to scorch brands of "lard-ass", "bastard" and "thief" into the Muggle. Bound with iron chains sporting wicked looking spikes that dug into the bloated man's body. Meanwhile, Sirius was having the time of his life as he used a few obscure magicks that only the Black family had access to...including a spell that allowed Vernon's innermost fears to become reality...at least, to his eyes. All the fat man could see were visions of horrible monsters cackling at the edges of the shadows, the sounds of screaming men and women. All the while, his mouth hung open and drooling, his mind shattered ever so precisely by the two wizards. "Padfoot, I think we did a well enough appetizer...don't you?"Sirius grinned before saying "Yeah, and now I think it's time for the main course to be served."

 **(END OF GORE AND TORTURE!)**

The demons and wizards left the house, their careful slaughter of the Dursley adults artistic in their savagery, all of them both relishing the feeling of having satisfied their need for vengeance, as well as a rather repentant feeling for having scarred a child. However, Alraune, Dante and Xander all knew that they had no risk of lashback for their actions for it had been a matter of justice. August, on the other hand...he felt vindicated. Looking at his parents, August said "I feel like we should go eat so we can settle our stomachs." Everyone nodded, while Dante held his son's hand and they all Apparated away...no more than two seconds before Dumbledore and a squad of Aurors appeared outside the door. They all walked in, two Aurors covering their mouths and noses at the sight of Petunia's mutilated body, her body dessicated of all fluids and blood; eyes hardening, Dumbledore walked into the living room, where Dudley was sitting on the couch looking completely pale, rocking back and forth as he whispered over and over "Mommy...Daddy..." Two Aurors, one black man and a young woman with wild, purple hair walked over to the stairs and entered the master bedroom, right before the young girl ran back out and threw up all over the carpeted floor.

Kingsley walked down the stairs, his hands shaking, as he said to Dumbledore "This is the work of someone truly angry...either they targeted young Mr. Potter and killed the adults for a long time. That, or if what you say is true, and Mr. Potter really is going Dark after finding his heritage, then I strongly urge you to consider staying off of his shitlist for a while, Albus. You do not want to risk this war you are planning." Dumbledore looked at Kingsley in a bored way before saying "My dear Shacklebolt, if I wanted to hear things I already have contingency plans in place for, I would use a tape recorder. Now get young Miss Tonks out of here and clean her mess up, or else I'm going to have a very wicked thought regarding the placement of your head."

* * *

 **Okay, so first of all I am so sorry that this took forever to get up, but I had my reasons. Now, we got to see a bit of the Dark side in August, as well as a much darker Albus Dumbledore...Hopefully, this will entice you all to give me your lovely reviews! LUV YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, so we have seen justice delivered to the Dursley's at the hands of August's family, so now we get to see what else could happen during the most interesting adventures of August Virgil Allionde-Rosen! Also, I want to do a few shout outs while I have your attention:**

 **AlianneLovesLiam: I wasn't sure how far the torture was gonna go, but I figured that if I was in his shoes, I'd go totally ape-shit on some people. So yeah. Also, it was my first time writing a torture scene in a story. I usually skip them, or do a FTB, but this was one time I felt that a little blood-letting wouldn't kill anyone. Well, you know what I mean!**

 **jddmn13: I think you're one of my longest following readers! You get a muffin! Also, I'm pretty sure that there's gonna be plenty of questions answered soon.**

 **Celesta: Well, leaving Dudley alive was actually a much more fitting punishment in my head. Also, I didn't want it to be TOO dark and kill someone who really didn't seem to know any better. Plus, a broken mind is much more scarring than broken bone.**

 **And for those of you who keep wondering if August's mates are gonna be anyone canon, the answer is no. He's gonna have at least two mates...maybe three, if I feel like just making chaos. Also, if anyone is wondering what will happen to Hermione...well, let's just say that curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.**

* * *

 _Allionde-Rosen Home, Demi Monde_

Today was the thirty-first of July, August's birthday, and everyone was busy planning on making it the most memorable day for August; he was currently in town with Remus and Xander, the two taking him to the nearest bookstore and chocolatier...okay, the last one was for Remus and August, since apparently Xander had the exact opposite of a sweet tooth, preferring most of his foods sour or bitter. Meanwhile, Alraune and Sirius were busy in the kitchen preparing a dinner of roast chickens, potatoes, sweet peas, rolls, roasted corn, and a side of pickled ginger. Sirius lamented this, given that since Dante and Xander introduced the bitter treat to August and soon after started eating it for dinner each night. Alraune merely smiled, observing the pout on the man, carefully simmering the peas and slicing the ginger.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't ginger...I mean, who eats pickled ginger each night?" Sirius ranted, using magic to keep the chicken from burning over the fire. Shrugging, the red haired woman merely said "It could be worst; when I was pregnant with Jasmine, I craved peaches covered in caramel sauce and sea salt. Delicious, but believe me, it caused me to have to run to the bathroom every twenty minutes." Dante chose that precise moment, arms stuffed with what appeared to be hundreds of streamers in bright blues and pinks, to walk in. "Do you know if he likes these colors? I wanted to use red and black, but that seemed too dismal for his birthday. But then I thought of how he seems to be just the perfect blend of us, and now I can't-" Alraune stopped working on the potatoes momentarily and said "Love, August knows you love him. Just choose something that feels right and he'll love it because you worked on it. You're his father, and I'm sure somewhere, deep down, August inherited your lack of color coordination." Sirius snorted, trying not to laugh but failing miserably as Dante just huffed, deciding to just throw the streamers into the air. Almost immediately, the paper decorations fluttered along the ceiling and walls, draping elegantly. Waving his hand, the paper rippled before turning to smooth silk drapery. Sirius whistled in appreciation of the decor, while Alraune pressed a kiss to her mate's cheek, smiling pleasantly before turning back to the food. "Now that that's taken care of, we just need to make sure Jasmine can make it tonight." Nodding, Dante engulfed her from behind and said "I'm sure she'll make it tonight; she's been dying to see her brother."

Maerinka chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, laying down five letters and a package wrapped in simple white paper with black and gold ribbon on the counter, bowing and saying "Three letters arrived for Lord August, and the other two are for your Lord and Ladyship. The package is also for Lord August, from the Weasley family in the human realm." Sirius glanced at the package dubiously, but decided that he would let August decide for himself what he wanted to do with it; really, it was more or less not his business, but he would definitely make sure there was nothing malicious before letting his godson open it. He may be missing a few screws lately, but he was becoming clearer and clearer in mind since being exposed to the ambient magical energy; the raw magic that existed on Earth was not as potent or plentiful as the energy here in the Demi Monde, especially given that there was many more beings who somehow contributed to the pool of magical energy in the world. It was a form of symbiosis between the people and their world, and it made wizards seem arrogant in how they just took their magic for granted rather than treated it as the blessing it was. Glancing over at the two letters, one was written in an elegant, looping purple script from the Solstice Academy for Sorcery, and the other was a letter from Gringotts from Gristlebane, addressed in the sharp and almost blade-like script that was associated with how goblins wrote. However, Sirius looked at Alraune and Dante as they simply took their letters and pocketed them for later, both sharing a concerned glance. "Okay, what's with the secrets? I know it's probably none of my business, but you two are acting a little nervous about something." Dante opened his mouth in what was probably going to be a defense of some kind when Alraune cut him off, her hand gently squeezing his own.

"Letters have flooded from various families, trying to arrange meetings for August to present to their children as prospective courting...unfortunately, we don't know if he is a Dominant or a Submissive. However, something tells me that he's a Submissive. Certain clues, like his scent and his diet give me the impression August isn't a Dominant." Sirius looked a little confused, to which Dante explained "In the Demi Monde, people are classed as Dominant or Submissive. It has nothing to do with who is better than who, but rather a role in how mating is done. A Dominant creature, such as a demon, would have to court a Submissive for the right to claim them as their mate."

The wizard nodded, asking "So, your mate is found by courting rather than a soul bond?" Alraune shook her head, saying "No, it's more complicated than that. Very few beings have ever found their soulmate, but it has happened. Dante and I are an example of such a thing; we courted during our school years and discovered we were meant to be." Sirius looked down at his hand, clenching his fist as he thought about Remus; he loved the werewolf, but it wasn't easy given that he knew full well that they couldn't possibly be mated. That, and he somehow doubted that Remus would be attracted to him; sure, they were good friends, but the werewolf was definitely straight. He'd helped set the rather bookish man on several dates, but each one ended in disaster and, as Remus explained with a gentle smile each time, "she just wasn't what I needed." Shaking his head, Sirius said "So, people want to meet August and try to marry him? Isn't he a little young for that?"

Dante laughed loudly, simply saying "You're forgetting that he's 114 years old; for a demon, it's actually pretty common for them to have been in a courtship since early years. But that generally only happens between two families that are long-time allies. Many families are currently allied with ours, but that is only through the royal courts; no one is strongly allied with us enough to actually consider a contract yet for August." Sirius nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly that August was much too young for any kind of marriage contracts...especially since there were so many things that could possibly turn out wrong. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't become too crazy around here when that starts happening."

 _Meanwhile, at the Bazaar_

Remus and August were happily browsing through the wares of a stand where a tall, muscular white-skinned man with four arms proudly displayed "books from around the dimensions!" Xander was currently chuckling as he watched his younger brother excitedly chat about the books he was finding, and the warrior wanted to keep that same sparkle in his younger brother's eyes that reminded him of when his younger brother was still so much younger. From across the stall, Remus met Xander's eyes and saw the same feeling that the werewolf was feeling: that if it meant August would keep smiling, they would gladly set fire to the world. At that moment, August walked over with what looked like more books than the slim teen could carry and said "Um...would it be possible to see about getting rid of my wand and finding a new focus of some kind? I mean, I don't know what it is that most demons use, but...I feel like my wand doesn't suit me anymore." Xander couldn't help but nod his head, unable to refuse August's request.

Lately, all of the people in the Allionde-Rosen household were unable to resist what Sirius had dubbed the "Puppy-Eyes-Of-Doom", a rather befitting title for the interesting phenomenon. AUgust only had to turn his big green eyes on someone and ask for something, and they couldn't say no. Unless of course they were a soulless monster...like Dumbledore was most likely to be. Or even maybe the Weasley matriarch and her son Ron...upon hearing the story from August later about his former-best friend, Xander had to restrain himself from going after the red haired bastard. Of course, August had informed his family of the ever-so beautiful form of revenge that the teen decided to use against his former-friends and everyone immediately wore matching grins of delight at the sheer genius of it.

Breaking from the dark and rather depressing thoughts going through his mind, Xander walked forward to pay the tab for the stacks of books, a grand total of around thirty or so galleons, and Remus shrunk both his own and August's stack of books and placed them gently into his pocket before walking towards another part of the bazaar, searching for someone who crafted foci. They soon came upon a woman with eight spidery arms busily examining blocks of wood, crystals, powders, and even lengths of wood to be fashioned into what could only be assumed to be staves. She looked up, her bright purple eyes scanning the teen up and down behind a pair of fashionable glasses that had blue-tinted lenses. "Yes, what what? How can I help you today?" Her voice was somewhat fast, as if she were currently running on a sugar-rush that had been full blast for over three weeks. It was almost comical...but something told August not to be rather blunt about his thoughts on the matter.

"I was hoping you could help me find a better focus instead of my wand?" The spider woman set down her tools and looked him over carefully, eyes not blinking as she said "That wand is no good, anyways. It's been forged to be compatible to you, rather than naturally. Whoever gave you that wand was clearly a fool." August tilted his head, curious and asked "How do you mean?" She brushed back a strand of her inky black hair behind her ears before saying "Generally, wands are crafted beforehand and bond with the wizard that closest resonates with their cores. However, if someone forges a wand for someone specific without using the proper tools and techniques, they run the risk of stunting someone's magic." August immediately pulls out the wand and says "I want it gone...please, help me?" She immediately took the wand and snapped it easily, the core vanishing into bright red dust. "Oh, luckily that's a very good sign. Thankfully, the core drained itself rather than you upon destruction." August looked to the spider woman for clarification before she launched into an explanation that, once a wand designed specifically for a person's core was crafted and bonded, there was the danger of magical core drainage. Apparently, wizards were rather forceful in the way they created foci, and it often led to more accidents than any good...which also explained why he apparently had the wand that was the brother to Voldemort's.

The entire scenario now reeked of Dumbledore's interference; luckily, there was a now much better chance of August's new focus being able to work much better and much more powerfully. Gesturing for August to walk around the booth, she began examining his hands through her glasses...which upon closer examination showed that the lenses were actually a thin layer of blue crystal with runes etched into the metal. "Hmmm...a demon that has yet to blossom. Poor thing. Now, let's see...an affinity for...both Light and Dark magic. Interesting." August looked shocked and almost saddened by this news but the spider woman snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Stop that. Dark magic doesn't mean evil, it just means magic fueled by emotion and control rather than just waving a wand." Waving a hand in the general vicinity of the bazaar, she said "Look around you and tell me that you can't taste the magic in the air. All of it, Light, Dark, Grey, is in the air, and it mingles with the very ground. Start thinking for yourself and not what the preconceived views of others interfere with your life."

Grabbing a length of polished black wood inscribed with ash-white runes drawn into it and handed it over to August. "Grip that and the tools for your focus will call to you; it's simple." Everyone blinked over the rather simplified answer to the rather mysterious looking object as the teen holding it simply blinked, shrugged, and held the blackened wood in his hands. A length of pale-white wood, a fist sized, spherical green crystal and a length of corded leather soon responded in a bright golden light, to which the woman gathered these tools and soon began shaping August's focus into being. After a half hour's work, the basic outline for a long staff with a half-circle forming the ornate top for the staff. After a few moments, the spider-woman looked up and said "You can return in an hour and your focus will be ready. Payment is to be delivered upon completion of service." August looked at Xander who nodded and smiled, leading his younger sibling towards where there was a man selling exotic foods from around the realms; after a few moments and coins exchanged, Remus was happily snacking on some sort of chocolate monstrosity while Xander ate a meat dumpling on a stick. August, on the other hand, was snacking on what appeared to be some sort of purple pastry drizzled in a sticky coating of pure white frosting; it was apparent that the snack was just pure sugar.

Remus chose that moment to ask Xander about the culture of the werecreatures in the Demi Monde, to which the older demon grinned. "Finally, i was wondering when you'd ask. Basically, they have two representative seats on the Council, and are often times the first people turned to in times of war." August cocked his head to the side, syrupy sauce stuck on his face as he asked "The Council? What's that?" Xander explained that the Demi Monde had several governing bodies, but the main system was the imperial royal family and the Council of Collective Peoples. Each race were allowed two seats, usually a man and a woman, to speak and listen for their people; the Council was the voice of all the peoples in the Demi Monde and was actually the main governing force for disputes between worlds. However, the imperial royal family was the ruling force within the Demi Monde, with Empress Vilathaea having ruled ever since her husband Grand-Emperor Florian XIV was assassinated around twenty years ago. Since then, many assumed Empress Vilathaea would be unable to handle the mantle of rulership, but the way she maneuvered political intrigue and the ways in which many courtiers would deign to curry her favor was almost rivaled only by her tactical genius. During the few wars which the Demi Monde was involved with were often quick and almost few in numbers of casualties, simply due to how Vilathaea had been a strategic genius against armed forces that assumed it would be simple. Never underestimate a woman, as is often the saying, especially for one who has lived well over two thousand years as crowned empress.

Soon the group found themselves back near the woman who crafted foci. She had finished his staff, polishing the white wood until it seemed to gleam in the light from the lacquer. The semi-circle of the wood was neatly trimmed and shaped, creating a somewhat-crescent moon shape and the leather was wrapped around the the shaft of the staff forming a grip. At the base of the crescent was fitted the green crystal using a specifically shaped silver mount for the gem. "Ah, you've arrived; excellent. Now, the grand total for this beauty is...well, estimated at two hundred galleons." August and Xander pooled their money together and soon had the correct amount and paid her before she handed the staff to the younger demon. The moment August's hand touched the leather covered wood, the gem glowed brilliantly and soon the wood took on swirls of green magic infused into the wood, reacting to the touch of his raw and potential power. Xander blinked in surprise, not at all expecting August's magic to interact with the focus so readily...but the woman nodded with a knowing look in her eyes. "Excellent. Now then, off with you lot; I have a business to run." Nodding, August handled his staff with precious care as they walked on through the bazaar, stopping occasionally to look over something that caught their eye. Generally, it would be books and types of chocolates for Remus, sweet-toothed as he was, while Xander often found himself steering them towards things like exotic weapons and such. However, as soon as they came across a small stand that was selling different types of jewelry, some for men and some for women, while the vast majority was unisex jewelry, August couldn't help but be drawn over by a simple leather collar that bore a blank emblem for, what Xander explained, the family crest that could be added using magic to ensure no one could steal it.

August asked the man working the stall about it and he nodded, picking it up and a black knife before saying "I need your thumb so I can add a drop of blood to the emblem. Your family's crest will be carved into the metal using your innate magic, and will bind it to yourself." August nodded, holding a hand while the jeweller gently sliced along the length of August's thumb, the blood welling and dripping onto the flat diamond-like metal piece. Fiery hot magic scorched the emblem of two blades forming a cross shape, and a blooming rose with winding brambles wrapped around the blades: the Allionde-Rosen family crest. The jeweler simply looked impressed before charging a few Sickles for the necklace, the exchange taking place easily and with a grateful smile on Xander's face. He helped unfasten the silver brackets on the collar and then placed it around August's neck, fastening it so that it gently rested lightly over his throat. "There we go, now you show that you're of our blood. No one can contest this or face the consequences both to body and reputation." Heading to the exit of the market, Xander and Remus both gave subtle winks that August completely missed, so engrossed in feeling the wood of his staff thrum with magic. As they approached the rather luxurious carriage they had arrived at the market in, they soon found themselves inside the magically-expanded interior of the carriage to be cozy and spacious without breaking the limits of sensibility. August kept his staff in hand, earning a teasing yet fond smile from Remus.

"You seem to be enamoured with your new focus, Cub." August looked up and blushed a bit, saying shyly "It just feels right...like a part of myself I didn't realize was missing has been found for the first time." Xander chuckled, saying "That makes sense, Auggie, since a focus isn't a pre-made tool. It is constructed according to the needs of a person for their magic to properly grow and flourish, especially since many people in the Demi Monde have rather sizeable magical cores. Compared to a human, the magical output is nowhere near the same level without an artifact of some sort to bolster their power." August nodded in understanding, having noticed that his body was starting to change ever so slightly in the past few weeks of living inside the Demi Monde: he'd begun to fill out a little quicker, no longer the frail and delicate Harry Potter. Instead, he was now a little taller, roughly five-foot-ten, and perhaps a little under one hundred and forty-five pounds, but August's body was starting to appear healthier than ever. It was all thanks to the quality food he was eating, as well as the ambient natural magic around that was slowly being absorbed by his body. It seemed that since his arrival into the Demi Monde, August's latent demonic blood was starting to stir, and it was beginning to absorb the raw magical energy around him.

August was soon rescued from the wool gathering that had become his thoughts by Remus pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap cards, who then said "Well, we have at least a half-an-hour. Anyone up for a game?" Both siblings agreed and they soon spent a good portion of their light journey playing games and exchanging funny stories that had occurred, albeit carefully avoiding any painful memories by using subtle clues and gestures from how he reacted to certain sentences and topics. Finally arriving at their destination, Remus led August inside while Xander spoke with a handful of servants in quiet whispers to direct them to how to handle the parcels once they were re-sized to their proper dimensions. After a few moments, he rejoined the other two in their trip to the dining room, both older males exchanging grins before throwing open the doors.

All the decorations were suspended delicately and neatly, the colors a blending of blacks, greens, reds and blues that complemented one another beautifully; the food was laid out perfectly along large trolleys, while presents from everyone in attendance as well as a few from strangers. Alraune and Dante stood at the head of the table beside Sirius, all of them dressed neatly, with a mysterious woman wearing a snug blood-red sari dress with black border along the hem and collar. Her loosely styled up-do knot with loose blood-red curls framing her face beautifully. Perfectly unblemished skin was adorned with eldritch magical symbols tattooed along the lengths of her arms and around her neck, the gold chain surrounding her waist simple but exquisitely fashioned. "August, you made it just in time; we'd like to present your sister, Jasmine. She wanted to meet you for your birthday. She hasn't seen you in over a century, and has written frequently while asking questions about you." Jasmine strode over, her feet barely making a whisper on the floor. As she came closer to August, he noticed that both of her eyes were a pale lavender color, predominantly bluish with tinges of light purple forming the predominant iris.

Her arms gently swallowed around him in a warm and soothing hug as she ran her fingers through August's black hair. "I am so glad you're back, August...we've missed you so." Jasmine's voice sounded like a song meant to soothe the soul; he couldn't help but feel as if he'd heard the sounds of an angelic choir. Jasmine continued her soft movements, August clinging tightly to his older sister. Something about her presence felt almost comforting and familiar, like that of the brief memories he had of James and Lily as a babe. However, this felt much more closer in connection than any other memory. After a few moments, she pulled back from the hug and said to August "I wanted to have been here sooner, but things have been hectic for a long time here. Ever since the King was assassinated, and then you were stolen by humans, it's all been trying to keep sorting a tangled spider web..." August merely filed this information away, his brain noticing that the order in which Jasmine said this was somehow important. For now, though, he chose to live for the moment and enjoy meeting his sister as well as spending his birthday with his real family, and that it meant he was free of the Dursleys.

 _(Time Skip, two hours later)_

August was lazing on the sofa in the parlor after a fun filled evening of dinner, cake and even games of chess, cards and a few games of chance, Alraune running her fingers through his black hair while he read through the letters. He'd already finished the letter from Gringotts, a letter from Dumbledore that was a thinly-veiled polite message that, when boiled down to the barebones, was basically demanding August return Dumbledore to good standing. He'd immediately burned the letter, not caring anymore what the old goat had to say. Turning to the package from the Weasleys, he opened it to find a hugely detailed letter of apology from every member, save Molly and Ron, to which August smiled softly before folding it and looking inside. Prank sweets and supplies labeled carefully by the twins, a gift of chocolates from Honeydukes from Ginny, and Arthur had sent a separate note vowing the Weasley clan fealty and vow of honor. Turning to a separate letter, he found one from Hermione...the last person involved in the thefts from his vaults. Opening it carefully, August read the letter aloud to everyone in the room. Dante and Jasmine were seated on the couch opposite them, while Remus and Xander were playing chess as Sirius watched surprisingly quiet...if he wasn't fiddling with the coat buttons on Remus' large coat.

 ** _August (at least, I think that's what I'm supposed to call you now)_**

 ** _I want you to know that I now know what a friend is...and you, are most certainly, not a friend to me anymore. How dare you not only disavow the greatest wizard in our time, but you made me the target of ridicule and shame. I get letters every day from wizards and witches who I've never even met...and even our peers at Hogwarts are slandering me! I'm no longer even allowed on the Flourish & Blotts mailing list! You have RUINED my future! _**

**_When you get to Hogwarts, you better hope to whatever demonic thing you pray to that I don't get my hands on you, you little bastard. By the time I'm done with you, your fucking monster family will be ashamed of you. I don't care how long it takes me, but I WILL GET MY REVENGE!_**

 ** _Oh, and just so you know, I KNOW about your dirty little secrets...I wonder how the wizarding world would feel knowing their precious Golden Boy is really a monster? And a faggot? Well, let's find out._**

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _PS: Don't write back. I'll just fucking burn your letter._**

Looking it over disinterestedly, he tossed it into the fire and said "Well, that makes my ignoring her money-grubbing ass that much easier." A flick to his ears from Alraune made most chuckle as she said chidingly "Don't say that...no matter how true it is. It's just not polite, dear." Dante snorted, saying rather loudly "I seem to remember a certain lady who has a mouth like a sailor three sheets to the cross-winds..." Alraune looked up and sweetly said "Shrinky-dinks. That is all." Dante paled, looked down, and said "Yes, dear." Sirius opened his mouth to, most likely, make a rather witty remark when Remus piped up and said "Don't. Something tells me that you don't want to delve into that tar pit." August and Jasmine shared a laugh, to which Xander winked and mouthed the words "I'll tell you later." Turning to the next letter, he found it written in a rather elegant and looping script from...Lucius Malfoy of all people. Turning to Remus, he opened his mouth and the letter was snatched away, then the werewolf waved his wand over the envelope and a bright green glow surrounded it, but not in a sinister sort of way. "It's safe of any curses, jinxes or potions." Handing it back, Remus shrugged and said "What can I say, I like keeping an eye on you."

August merely shrugged and opened the letter, reading it and gave a startled laugh. "It's...an invitation to a summit between Voldemort and myself. I'm allowed to bring two people, and he will bring two people to keep the balances. He wants to...discuss things. Lucius sent it for Voldemort, and he's hosting the summit." Everyone grew quiet as they contemplated what had been said; after all, this involved August and the man who tried to murder him as a babe, then twice more as a teen. It seemed almost rather like dramatic irony for this to happen. Setting the letter aside, he looked to his parents and said "What should I do?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I apologize for this taking so long! I've been really distracted with all kinds of hectic drama and chaos. Anyways, I'm sure plenty of you are either scratching your heads or saying "Okay, this guy is going off the rails with this story..." Well, that's really for you, the readers, to decide. All in all, I hope you enjoy and will leave a review! LOVES TO Y'ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SO, I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering why I went the way I did with Hermione in the letter to August. Well, the reason I went this way was because a lot of the stories where Harry finds out about being lied to/stolen from, and Hermione is either on Harry's side or against him...and I figured why not add another one to the pile of Hateful Hermione? Yes, I know it's almost too easy to hate her. But it just makes it so much fun for him to make other friends who aren't being paid off or blinded by bitterness and envy as well as greed. So, now that we're on to the story, I do want to explain a couple things that are probably wondered by most of you. Now, as for August having a staff, it's because he's going to need a much more powerful focus for when his magic gets the exponential boost it's going to have from his inheritance later this chapter.**

 **As for if everyone is going to have a staff, the answer is no; the main focus is the gemstone that resonates most with a person's magic, and it is then applied to a staff, grimoire, piece of jewelry or even fused to their skin. The latter option is for when someone is so magically unstable the only way to have their magic channel properly is to combine flesh and focus stone. It's considered the most extreme of measures and only done as a last resort and must be done by a licensed Healer, as well as an Artisan (focus makers, tome binders, spell crafters, curse breakers, etc) to channel the magic into the stone. Really, really painful and really, really messy if done wrong.**

 **Also, to anyone wondering if Luna is gonna make an appearance, the answer is a strong "highly unlikely."**

 **Now, for those of you who are perhaps wondering which demon subspecies August is going to inherit from his parents' bloodline, well...let's just say it'll be interesting to say the least. Now, without further ado, let the story commence!**

* * *

 _Previously, after dinner in the den_

 _August merely shrugged and opened the letter, reading it and gave a startled laugh. "It's...an invitation to a summit between Voldemort and myself. I'm allowed to bring two people, and he will bring two people to keep the balances. He wants to...discuss things. Lucius sent it for Voldemort, and he's hosting the summit." Everyone grew quiet as they contemplated what had been said; after all, this involved August and the man who tried to murder him as a babe, then twice more as a teen. It seemed almost rather like dramatic irony for this to happen. Setting the letter aside, he looked to his parents and said "What should I do?"_

 _Now..._

Both Alraune and Dante looked to one another, as Xander sat firmly and said "No. I don't like this. Something tells me that it's a little too fishy of a tale to believe anything from this, Lucius Malfoy, if anything you all have told me is an indication that it's a trap." Jasmine sat back calmly, her face gentle as she said "Or, it could be what it says it is: an invitation to create a possible truce. I say go along for now, but don't let your guard down. If he truly intends to trick you, then you'll need to be able to make a quick escape." Alraune nodded along with Dante and Sirius, while Remus simply sat quiet for a moment. August merely looked down at the letter once more before he grabbed a spare piece of parchment to write down a response and placing it into a scroll slip. Whistling softly, August was soon greeted with the sight of Fawkes the phoenix gliding in, a sweet and soothing song pouring from his beak. As he landed, Fawkes nuzzled August's cheek gently, before grasping the letter and vanishing in a flare of brilliant flames. As August looked at everyone, all of whom seemed to be eyeing him carefully, the teen simply said "I decided to agree with the meeting."

Nearly all the males in the room jumped up-save for Remus-and declared they weren't going to allow it. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Alraune nodded approvingly, while Remus simply said "It is his decision and we must respect it. Why go to the point of openly saying 'hello, come to my manor and meet me for negotiations' if he was going to kill August? Isn't Voldemort much too overt for that." Everyone quieted down, thinking it over, while Alraune continued to stroke her son's hair. Xander merely said "Be that as it may, I don't trust this. That's why I'm going with you, Auggie. I just got you back; I'm not losing you again." Sirius stood and said "I'm going, too; I failed once, I won't fail my godson again." August smiled at his family before saying to the assembled group "Well, we have a week before the meeting...I set the when, he set the where. I figured that would be the safest thing, given that if the offer is truly genuine, Voldemort will agree to my part of it. If he rushes for anything sooner or later, that would mean he has a trap. But something tells me that this is the real deal."

It was so quiet for a moment one could hear a pin drop on carpet before Jasmine began to chuckle and clap, saying "Now, _that_ is how you outmaneuver someone who is truly batshit insane." Alraune and Dante exchanged a smile, both of them proud of their youngest son's brilliance, especially given how easy it seemed that August was returning to the familial fold of their home. "Well, now that we've settled this part, why don't we let August open the rest of his letters before bed?" The teen smiled at his mother before reaching for another letter, a beautiful purple envelope with golden calligraphy spelling out his name and home, where the return address showed that it was from the Solstice Academy for Sorcery, and he knew immediately it was a perfect option for getting away from Hogwarts. All that really mattered to him was that this school would hopefully be as far away from Hogwarts on the spectrum of learning and style that would help him better his abilities. Opening the letter, August read it carefully, twice to make sure that there was nothing he didn't need to know carefully.

 _Dear Mr. Allionde-Rosen,_

 _My name is Gabral Mezzer, Headmaster of the Solstice Academy, and I am pleased to offer you the opportunity to join our school; normally, students who wish to join our academy later than most must take rigorous entrance exams, but after hearing of your circumstances, I am going to overlook that process. Your list of essential supplies. Our academic year begins on August twentieth, and you will be assigned a dorm room depending on your status as a Dominant or a Submissive. Please respond to this letter after your Inheritance so that you may be able to make a fully informed decision. Please note that depending on what creature your Inheritance brings forth, you may or may not have specified classes chosen for you, aside from the core curriculum._

 _Please send a response no later than within two days after midnight tonight. Thank you, and happy birthday._

 _Gabral Mezzer_

 _Grand Enchanter, Headmaster of Solstice Academy for Sorcery_

Looking around the room, August couldn't help but smile as he simply said "I'll tell them tomorrow I'm going and let them know once I found out if I am a Dominant or not. Hopefully it'll be a better education than I could ever hope for from Hogwarts." Remus chuckled, saying "Hogwarts may be a good school for Europe as far as wizarding schools go, but I'm definitely sure that Solstice Academy seems to be a definitely better choice." Sirius nodded, while Jasmine said "Solstice Academy is the premier school of magic here in the Demi Monde, especially given that only those who inhabit the Demi Monde may attend. No human has ever set foot inside the boundaries of the school grounds...and never will." At this, August looked over and asked "Is it because humans always destroy the things they don't understand, or label them as dangerous?" Dante looked at August and smiled sadly, saying "Yes, son...they tend to make us out to be monsters.

"My brother, Virgil, was a lot like you, August. He was so innocent and sweet, always believing the best in everyone. When he was only two hundred years old, he went to the human world to try and make things better for our people...it ended with him hanging from a cross, his true form evident to the world, and a message carved into his body: death to demons." Dante's voice was cracked now, tears falling as he looked at his son, momentarily lost in seeing a vision of his lost brother. "We named you after him; August Virgil Allionde-Rosen. I wanted to honor him, and you look so much like him, my son." August could barely contain his tears at hearing this story of how he was named after his father's dead brother..and couldn't resist getting up and giving his father a tight embrace. "Don't cry, Father, all is well...I'm sorry that happened to you." After a few moments, the two separated with Dante brushing a length of August's hair from his son's eyes. "You needn't worry, August, I'm fine; I just was lost for a moment in my own recollections."

Everyone couldn't help but tear up a little observing this, but Alraune cleared the mood by softly coughing into her closed fist, saying "I think that just leaves one last letter. August?" He walked forward and opened the letter, saying "It's probably just going to be something that isn't worth anything good..." As he read aloud, however, August felt his face drop open at the message written on perfumed parchment.

 _You may not know this, but you are in danger. Beware the man with eyes like the moon, for he means you harm in ways you cannot imagine; trust the red eyed Lord and your family. You will be safe with them. I cannot tell you too much, but I know this for certain: you will find that two Dominants are often better than one..._

 _A Friend._

 _P.S, you're going to be a beautiful demon. Trust your own beauty to be just one facet of the diamond you are._

August merely stared at the letter, wondering who it could possibly be, but shrugged it off and returned to his comfortable position on the couch with his mother and sister, simply saying "Whoever sent it, most certainly seems spot on about things. Either way, I guess I'll just leave it as a mystery for now." Sirius opened his mouth, as if to object, but a silent look and hand squeeze from Remus kept the dark haired man from saying anything. August caught this interaction from the corner of his eye, but chose to not say anything on it. Instead, he simply allowed himself to become more comfortable, not noticing that as he was becoming more and more comfortable, August was slipping into a deep sleep that was rather restful in it's all encompassing manner. Dante noticed that his son was now sleeping and smiled, walking over to lift the frail-looking teen into his arms and heading towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms within the manor; Xander followed, gathering all of the letters and opened package from the Weasley family.

Placing August on the rather spacious bed beside where Hedwig was currently sleeping on her perch, the sound of rustling feathers all that disturbed the silence. As Dante was leaving with Xander, they closed door and failed to notice the hour as the grandfather clock next to them chimed the hour: midnight. As August gently drifted into dreams, his body began undergoing a seamless and virtually pain-free, thanks to the natural magic that flowed through his veins. His skin began to change to a slightly pale, greenish-white tinge as the muscles and bones shifted in proportion to create a much more delicate and feminine build to his body. Growing in height by just a few inches, his face became slightly elf-like in structure, his eyes gently tapering to form delicately pointed tips. His hair, now longer, began to form curly wavy hair, the color changed from black to a bruised violet tinged with soft red in streaks. After hours of this all taking place, August's body was finally at rest, and finally as he should have been all along. By now, everyone else had drifted to sleep and bathed in the release of magic that accompanied the teen's Inheritance. For that matter, everyone inside the Demi Monde could feel that magical pulse that filled the air...even some of the more powerful magic users in the world could feel a faint, trace of the magical surge's energy signature. And those who knew the significance of such magical happenings, knew that Destiny had been a busy woman...

 _(Time Skip: Following Morning)_

August woke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming in through his windows, and immediately felt alert and energized; in fact, the more he soaked in the sunlight, the more fantastic the feeling coursing through his body was. Eagerly rising from his bed, August approached the bureau with a mirror and gasped at the face staring back at him. Gently raising a hand to touch his ears, August cooed at the feeling and almost couldn't tear his eyes away from how beautiful he was now. His eyes, once emerald green, were now a startling flash of electric green, while his hair framed his face elegantly. The shades of bruised violet with streaks of red that seemed almost startlingly seamless. In fact, August was simply _preening_ over how beautiful he looked. _'I look like a god of nature...and fertility!'_ Staring at his new child-bearing hips that looked almost like he was built to carry children...and that thought gave him a thrill of pride. Opening his mouth, August noted the two pair of delicate fangs that were in his mouth; running a finger gently along the curve of the fangs, he noted that the sharpness was rather impressive for such small fangs.

A knock at the door surprised August before he responded with a rather breathy "Come in?" The sound of his voice shocked him with how seductive it sounded. There was a small pause before the door opened to reveal Dante and Alraune, both of whom were now visibly in their actual forms. Dante's eyes had become inky pools of black with an electric green iris, his skin now a pale ashy-gray color. His hair, now streaked with intense white amidst the shock of black, was looking as if he'd spent years at sea and in the wind. Alraune, however, mirrored August in appearance, save her still blood red hair; her skin was the same tinge of green and the same ears graced her head, but August's were sharper, like Dante's. "Oh, August...you look beautiful, darling." Purring lightly in his chest at hearing the praise from his mother, August tilted his head to the side cutely and asked "But wait; why I am seeing you like this? I thought demons looked human unless under duress?"

Dante laughed, saying "To human eyes, we look human; but once you came into your Naturos heritage, you can now see us as we really are. And I have to say, I'm a little pissed I lost the bet on you being Submissive or not." Fishing into his pocket, Dante handed Alraune five gold, who then gave two back. "He was right on you being a Naturos, though, so I had to give him that." August merely laughed softly, brushing a hand through his hair and saying "I noticed I was feeling rather, well...vain, really, about my new appearance. Is that part of being a Submissive, or a Naturos?" Alraune answered, saying "Both. We Naturos demons are particularly proud creatures, and our one source of pride is being beautiful. Very few creatures, save perhaps our distant cousins, the Succubi and Incubi, are on par with our natural beauty. We make the prideful Veela feel envy around us, August, but beware: your vanity can quickly turn to ego if you aren't careful." August nodded in understanding, before turning around and looking at his closet longingly, saying "Could I have a few minutes to get ready for the day? I feel like indulging my need to dress pretty." Alraune chuckled indulgently, leading Dante away as she said "Of course, dear, just come down when you're ready."

August watched as they closed the door before heading to his closet and pulling out a pair of tight, white leather pants, knee high riding boots made from griffin leather and a loose, fringed black shirt with a lacework overlay that seemed torn in places as if by design. Pulling his leather choker with the family emblem on it around his throat loosely, smiling at the look he gave off. Turning around in his clothes, August absent-mindedly reached for his staff and was pleasantly surprised to see it fly gently across the room and into his grasp, as if welcoming his touch. Twirling the staff gently, he watched the waves of magic that trailed after the curved crook of his staff. "I love magic..." Walking out of his room, August walked smack into a disheveled, shirtless Sirius trying to pull his shirt from Remus, who was also shirtless and and wearing an impish grin. "Moony, I love you, but come _on!_ We can't be late for breakfast!" Remus chuckled huskily, saying to Sirius "Just ten more minutes, Pads? I can promise you it'll be fun..." August cleared his throat, crossing his arms and watching in absolute delight at the bright red flush that adorned the two frisky adults. "I'll tell everyone you're busy...but I want the story after breakfast."

* * *

 **SIDE NOTE:** **cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=52319106 this is the shirt that August pulls from his closet to wear. Now, I know some of you are probably a little upset that August isn't an Azulean or Umbran demon, but let's be honest; Naturos was just too good to pass up. Also, yes, I gave in to pressure, and Remus and Sirius are a couple. They're going to be Soul Mates as well as Dom and Sub pairing...and I already have an idea for one of August's suitors. Now, I'm not going to say a lot, but let me put it this way: he's going to be a rather primal type of Dom. You know, that kinda guy who loves to be all kinda wild not too popular with a lot of other people, but tender and nurturing towards August. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, I cannot wait for the reviews for the next few chapters to come up! Also, I know that everyone really wanted to have the summit meeting happen right away, but I'm doing this on purpose. I want to tease all of you so that you beg for more...giggity. Now, for this chapter, we're going to explore some of what's happening back home, as well as a couple surprise appearances! I know, I keep doing cutaways, but look on the bright side; it's going to be an interesting couple events. Also, for everyone who's wondering whether or not August is going to fight in the war between Dumbledore and Voldemort, I haven't fully decided yet; I'd like some input from everyone else, and depending on what you say might potentially have an effect on the summit!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any credit in the creation of Harry Potter; all credit for that belongs to J. K. Rowling and the film franchise belongs to Warner Brothers' Studio, registered trademark. Any original concepts belong to me and me alone.**

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, England, Human World_

Lucius Malfoy strode from the hallway of his bedroom down to the living room and found his wife, Narcissa, seated across from their Lord, back to looking as he did when the Inner Circle first swore fealty to the Dark Lord. He'd been a charismatic man with handsome, aristocratic features that were accentuated by piercing, ruby red eyes set in a pale face, similar to that of a beautiful fallen angel. Tom Marvelo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, sat in the chair across from Narcissa, back to his old self thanks to an ancient ritual using the blood of dragons, powdered unicorn horn, and tears of remorse to return his body. After using two such sacrosanct ingredients, Voldemort realized that he'd made a fatal error in separating himself from his soul in so many pieces; immediately, he gathered them all in one place and absorbed all but one: Salazar Slytherin's locket. After having done such an arduous task, Voldemort regained his sanity and became fully aware just how foolish he'd been in attacking an infant over a half-heard prophecy. And he knew that he needed to fix this problem...by reaching out to the one he'd done a grave injustice to the most: Harry Potter.

Of course, having just been filled in on the situation regarding Harry Potter himself being _not_ the son of James and Lily Potter, or even being Harry Potter...but instead, August Virgil Allionde-Rosen, son to a pair of demon nobles from the Demi Monde. Lucius observed his lord visibly shaking as he held his tea cup, desperately attempting to remain calm and to mask the fear in his eyes. Every wizard knew the danger of even _daring to touch_ a demon's offspring, for the sole reason that many wizards in the past had tried to obtain a demon child to gain either the innate magical power of the child through profane rituals...or murdering the child for no reason other than to be cruel. And the demons would always return for their babe...and there would be _hell_ to pay for doing such a thing. And Voldemort should be very thankful for the fact he wasn't already destroyed entirely from this plane of existence. "Lucius, tell me...has August responded to my letter? I do believe there are things needing to be resolved rather soon." Lucius nodded, holding the letter in hand, saying "Indeed, my Lord; he has set the meeting for a week from today, and agrees to meet you here."

Voldemort softly smirked, calming his nerves immensely at the news. "Excellent. He understands that by setting the meeting, he is showing that he is willing to hear me out, but also maintain wanting to have say in what happens. Also, a clever strategy because it limits our time to be able to ever even think of spring a trap." Narcissa looked alarmed, saying "My Lord, I thought the plan was to only speak and explain your side of events?" Voldemort nodded, saying "Oh, that is the plan. I was simply complimenting his intelligence; after all, it's a display of tactical thinking, which I always appreciate seeing in people. It proves that he and I are not so different after all, despite him being a demon." Lucius raised an eyebrow, merely saying "Are you going to ask him if he plans to avoid fighting you, or asking him to side with you?" Voldemort thought briefly for a moment before saying in response "I plan to simply ask what his plans regarding myself are...and if I am given a favorable response, then that means I will simply leave him to his own devices. Especially since now I know he has my final Horcrux. I understand now what happened that night." By killing Lily and James Potter, Voldemort had invoked the blood sacrifice of Lily and his curse rebound after the part of his soul that had been set aside for the Horcrux intended to go into a rather exquisite crystal rose carved from amethyst. The soul fragment attached to young August, and made it so that now Voldemort had precisely two choices: extract the soul from inside of August, or leave it there as an insurance policy. However, planning that part seemed rather cruel if he was going to be honest with himself.

Tapping his fingers carefully, Voldemort eventually said "Perhaps...leaving him be would be the best choice. After all, I think after our little chat, leaving him to his own devices would be prudent." Narcissa soon took on a more relaxed appearance at hearing this, her posture now much more at ease as she said "Then I shall alert the house elves to prepare for guests in a week's time...we'll need to make the halls more presentable for company."

 _Demi Monde, Allionde-Rosen Manor, One Week Later_

The week had flown rather quickly for everyone, including August, as they busied themselves with trying to prepare him for every worst-case-scenario; Alraune focused on teaching her son how to control the powers of nature. With this came a belt that bore leather satchels with room for various seeds and powders, from magical herbs and plants both toxic and medicinal, to trees that could be made to sprout from a singular seed into a large weapon or defensive fortification. Along with that came training in using his staff to channel magic instead of a wand; however, demon magic was much easier and fluid for August to control than wizard magic. In fact, rather than always relying on incantations, demon magic relied on _intent_ for the spell to be cast, which seemed to be much more powerful, as it pulled magic straight from one's magical core. Currently, he was dressed in a black tank top, burgundy denim jeans snug on his legs with a pair of black boots bearing wedged heels, while August's choker was framing his neck delicately.

His wild tresses were currently held up in a loose bun with lacquered Oriental hair needles bearing butterflies inlaid with pearl. As he spun the length of wood that was his staff, August traced the air around him with a sigil of green energy that seeped into the ground with each graceful movement; after the magical energy seeped into the ground carefully, beautiful flowering vines began to crawl around the darkened sand. Each vine planted more tendrils into the ground, and before long the entire clearing was filled with a thick bed of vines and flowers, creating an enticing scent of an earthy bouquet to fill the air, from jasmine to moonflowers, roses and honeysuckle. August smiled at his handiwork and basked in the aroma created by the blooms before he took his staff in hand to walk through the thick foliage; today was the day that the summit between himself and Voldemort. Xander and Sirius were to go with him, seeing as they didn't trust Voldemort to not spring an ambush or a trap of some kind. August, Jasmine, Alraune and Remus trusted that there was little chance, but they should still be prepared, regardless. Dante would have gone, but urgent business in Empress Vilathaea's court demanded his attention, and he had left August with a parting hug goodbye and a small pouch of gold equaling roughly five-hundred in worth. "An allowance I'm starting for you so that you'll always have money to spend for yourself."

With protests that were easily and gently shushed, August pocketed the money with a small smile and deeply felt gratitude expressed easily to his father in thanks. Alraune smiled to her son and had said in a motherly tone "Trust me, spoiling you is going to be a constant that you're just simply going to have to get used to. After all, we're trying to make up for over a hundred years of not seeing you. Please, indulge us on this." August simply couldn't refuse her on this, so he agreed to let the spoiling slide...for a while. As August reached the steps of the room for where they would Apparate from towards Malfoy Manor with the password of _'Ivory Peacock'_ having to be said after the destination point. Luckily for him, having come into his Inheritance meant that he would be much more able to withstand such a powerful spell, without the risk of losing life and limb. At least, according to what his family had told him about the intrinsic nature of how demons manipulated magical energy. It wasn't so much a spell as a desire to be somewhere and the power exerted to allow the instant travel by blurring the edges of the space-time fabric of reality. All in all, it had been a rather lengthy discussion and almost tiresome discussion but August actually enjoyed every word of it.

However, the best part had been signing up for his classes; choosing to focus on the magicks of healing, abjuration, alchemy, herbalism, necromancy, blood magic, runes & sigils, and elemental magicks. These classes were more suited for him, apparently, as Naturos demons were gifted with nature's bounty, and that meant all aspects of nature, including the darker aspects. Luckily, the materials for all of his classes were fairly simple; books, reagents, tools and even a few crystals. August had been glad to start reading the books, especially enjoying parts on blood magic and necromancy; demons were gifted with all spectrums of magic, and seeing as he could delve into various branches of magical learnings, he planned to make himself as well-learned as possible.

Arriving in the room, he saw Sirius wearing a rather handsome set of robes that were made from a slick crushed velvet the color of sapphires, while his trousers were a fine leather with handsome boots on his feet, completing the look of an aristocrat. Xander, however, was dressed much more like a punk rocker would be; granted, the appearance of his gray skin, black eyes with an electric green iris and white hair made the look more shocking. The three of them stood in a circle before Xander called out the destination and password, magic transporting them onto an opulent lawn full of lush flowers and pools. A few albino peacocks were proudly strutting around, feathers full on display; August merely took it all in with a soft smile. Such proud and bountiful beauty was well deserved to be both admired and envied with how everything seemed almost in synch with itself. "It proves that money can't buy happiness...but it sure can buy beauty."

Sirius snorted, saying "Don't let dear old 'Cissy hear you say that; she always was vain, but never to this extent." A soft feminine voice chimed in almost melodically "Oh, now, Siri, I know you don't mean that. I wasn't _nearly_ as bad as you growing up. Always preening in the mirrors around the house." Everyone turned to see Narcissa Malfoy, wearing a lovely emerald-green dress that seemed to frame her body beautifully without seeming garish. Striding forward, she bowed her head, which bore a pale pink lily in her hair. "Allow me to be the first to apologize to you, August Allionde-Rosen...both for my son and my husband. They told me only recently of their treatment towards you." Taken aback by the sudden apology, August could only nod his head and say with a smile "I accept your apology...and allow me to be able to honor you with my own apology. Had I known the implications of what I had done by rejecting your son's offer of friendship, I wouldn't have made the same mistake. However, allow me to be honest with you as well in saying that Draco had been a...well, a bit of a prat from the start, and he'd made me have a rather negative view of purebloods because of that."

Narcissa blinked before saying in an all to calm and understanding voice "Ah. I see...I shall have to speak with my son about his rather _appalling_ behavior. I'll see to it that he won't repeating such behaviors." Everyone could feel the dreadful crawl of fear that made its icy presence known along their spines. This was a woman who did not tolerate anything that went entirely against the Malfoy standard of decorum, and they all knew to keep their toes in line, especially if they wanted to avoid a painful death. Gripping his staff loosely, August said "Where shall we be meeting with Lord Voldemort?" Narcissa smiled softly and beckoned they follow, leading them through the front hall and down a few doors until they reached the solarium, where a large table bearing breakfast with assorted beverages. Seated there were Lord Voldemort himself, surprising everyone with his handsome and youthful face, dressed impeccably in a fitted tan suit with a knee-length coat and emerald bowtie. Crimson eyes glanced up briefly, meeting the startling appearance of Xander and August, while merely raising an eyebrow and sipping his coffee. "Ah, so pleased you could make it. Please, join me for breakfast." Beside him, Lucius grinned with a piece of toast spread with grape jam and light butter, as he said "I think perhaps they might enjoy knowing that there is a peace ward set in place...no harm can come to anyone inside the confines of the ward. The entire manor has been encompassed, so you have my word that you and yours will be perfectly safe."

Seating themselves easily around the table, August caught the eyes of a rather roguish looking man bearing tight corded muscles all over, a fierce face and stark white hair seated there. Said man's golden eyes caught August's own iridescent green eyes and gave a saucy wink, saying "Finally nice to meet my pup's cub! Tell me, how is ol' Remy? Still whiny and bookish?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and said "You're Fenrir Greyback? Oh, gods, now I know why Remus is so wild at times." Narcissa leaned over and slapped her cousin's hand and said "Watch yourself, Sirius Orion Black, or I'll hex you so that you taste dirty dishwater every time you drink alcohol." August shot Narcissa a grateful look as he reached for a buttery blueberry muffin, saying to Voldemort "So...tell me, do I call you by the name your diary's soul gave me, or do I call you Voldemort?" Said Dark Lord thought the question over for a moment, easily biting into a bit of fried egg on his fork and saying "Perhaps we shall leave it as Voldemort for now...after all, I still don't fully know what to do about you myself. I simply want to know if you plan to exact revenge of any kind on me...after all, I haven't exactly been the most rational human being for the past thirty years. Especially towards you." Setting the fork down, Voldemort looked down and gave a soft sigh before looking up and saying "I am sorry for what I did. I truly am.

"You see, I became power hungry and mad over the years because I split my soul in an attempt to cheat death. My Horcruxes drained away my sanity as each piece was cut from within myself. However, after certain events involving a rather unexpected result from an ancient ritual, I realized I needed my sanity back, and the only way to do so was to absorb the soul fragments from every Horcrux. Now, I realize what a mistake it was to attack you, August." Said demon simply nodded, enjoying the muffin he was currently nibbling on, replying briefly "I forgive, but I do not forget. You need only promise that if I swear to leave you alone entirely, and let you handle your business here in the human world, you will not pursue me any longer." Voldemort gave a small smirk, saying "Actually, August, I had already planned to do so. You see, you are currently host to one of my Horcruxes. It is the source of a powerful telepathic connection between ourselves...and I wish it gone. It is not that I do not believe you about wishing to be left alone, but simply I wish to maintain some form of privacy on my plans to get rid of that odious old man." Everyone raised their eyebrows at Voldemort's statement, to which Sirius asked "Okay, I'll bite. Why do you hate the old man so much?"

Voldemort's face contorted in disgust, saying "That man would see the ruin of all Magick, simply by denying that there is some truth to purebloods being stronger at magic. However, Dumbledore twists my message to mean that I attack Muggles and Muggleborns as if they are a plague. I would never attack a child, nor a Muggleborn. Magic is sacred to me, to all wizards who value the Olde Ways; but with Muggleborns occurring more often, I at first proposed a course lesson for them to be caught up to date on Wizarding customs that don't get taught widely. Dumbledore immediately disagreed, citing that it could lead to complaints about unfair treatment and added coursework for only a select group of students. After all, it was better to begin a widespread equal treatment program of education." August immediately snickered at this, saying "Dumbledore displayed blatant favoritism towards Gryffindor, often borderline exclusively to the point of almost flagrant. It was almost as if he was grooming me while I was known as Harry Potter; break the rules, get rewarded." Sirius and Lucius nodded in agreement, having also noticed the odd behavior of Dumbledore towards August. It had been like he was trying a trained response set into August's mind...and given the possibility that Dumbledore had probably planned to place compulsion spells on him. After all, what better way to ensure that a certain someone would have complete control over the actions of the supposed savior?

After finishing the blueberry filled muffin, August said to Voldemort "If I let you take the Horcrux out of me, will that affect me in any negative ways?" The dark wizard thought it over for a moment before saying "None that should be rather dangerous. You would at most suffer a bad migraine from having the soul siphoned from your body." Looking August in the eye, he said "You have my word that is the only reason I want to have my wand aimed your person. I need my soul as intact as possible, save perhaps two Horcruxes. From there, I plan to work double as to avoid harming someone irrevocably...I need to go back to how I ran my campaigns for a change of the rights of wizards." Thinking it over carefully, the demon said "Very well. I agree to having your soul fragment pulled from me." Xander looked at his brother and asked quietly "Are you sure you can trust him? From what we've heard, he isn't to always be trusted." Sirius nodded, keeping Fenrir Greyback in his sight as the large werewolf reached for a huge helping of bacon and egg as the wolf kept eyeing the slender Submissive hungrily, while Narcissa kept a very light grip on her wand aimed at the wolf. Her smile was a little too sweet, while Lucius simply enjoyed his coffee, pretending not to see what his wife was doing.

 _Three Hours Later..._

August was being lifted by Xander into the larger demon's arms and carried through the hall of their home, the Submissive dead tired after enduring the spell to pull the Horcrux out. It had been absolutely painful, but exquisite once the soul fragment was finally removed; Narcissa had immediately given August a cup of tea laced with a little bit of firewhiskey to ease the pain. After drinking the tea, he'd automatically passed out in Xander's arms and had missed the rather pointed stares coming from Fenrir. Sirius told the large werewolf that August wasn't likely to be interested, given that he was still only 114 years old, and would be actively seeking any potential mates for the next year, if at all during his education. The werewolf chuckled, saying "I'm not looking for me; I have a friend who's son has been looking for a Submissive for a while, and I think August would be perfect for him. Granted, he's a rather...brusque Dominant." After telling the werewolf that they would bring it up to August, Sirius and Xander took the passed out teen back to their home and soon everyone was informed of the events of the summit.

Dante and Jasmine were simply proud, while Alraune went to go tell Johanna and Alessia about the news of August's success and how his Inheritance had turned out. Of course, Johanna had been saddened that he hadn't been an Umbran demon, but the punk-rock looking girl simply shrugged it off and went back to doing her own thing. Alessia had sent a satchel of gold to her second-cousin and left a note saying that it was "a gift as congratulating his maturing." Translation: it was a gift and there was little he could do about the sudden abundance of money that was in August's pocket. Currently, said teen was being left to nap as both Sirius and Xander exited his bedroom and returned to the sitting room, Remus and Alraune joining shortly after as they all began playing Exploding Snap; Dante watching from afar as Jasmine soon carried a cup of hyacinth and rosehip tea towards August's room. Upon pressing a kiss to her younger brother's forehead, she smiled and whispered "Sleep well, my little flower; you will soon find that tomorrow brings you the most unexpected of surprises."

Exiting his room, she stood in front of everyone and said "I have been approached by one of the upper noble families about writing up a marriage contract for August and their son, Owain McLaren." Dante and Alraune looked over alarmed, while Remus calmly asked "Is the McLaren family influential around the Demi Monde?" Xander snorted, saying "The McLaren clan is the only family of Pooka in the entire Demi Monde; most of the Pooka clans were wiped out by humans over four centuries ago, save perhaps maybe three clans. McLaren, Kavanagh, and Ceallaigh are the only three Pooka families left." Sirius frowned, saying "But aren't Pooka fairies?" Remus looked at his mate, saying "Pooka are shape-shifters, beings of magic who can take any form of beast that pleases them. Most usually turn to large black dogs or black horses, often with gold or red eyes instead of the more common colors." Jasmine nodded, saying "I've met Owain, and I find him utterly charming...if not perhaps a little _too_ charming. He is self-assured that he is a handsome, charismatic and talented man; however, of the latter, I find him severely lacking in any actual talent." Sirius snorted and said "Funny, I remember Lily often times saying the same about James...granted, that was because James was often times a little too arrogant about his own self esteem."

Remus chuckled, saying "I oftentimes had to threaten him with a sharp needle just so he didn't have an overgrown head." Everyone chuckled, all of them knowing at least one person who fit that particular description. After a few hours of enjoying one another's company and then dinner, everyone headed to their rooms. Remus and Sirius lay cuddled in bed that night, Sirius clutching Remus tightly in his sleep as the nightmares of Azkaban wracked through his dreamscape. The werewolf didn't mind at all, simply rubbing a hand soothingly along his mate's arm and singing softly "Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars...let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand...in other words, I love you."

* * *

 **And there we have the next chapter! Please be kind in your reviews, everyone. I know it seems I rushed things a bit between the time-frame for the summit between Voldemort and August, but I honestly didn't have any ideas what to fill it with other than a time skip. I know, I'm horrible! Also, I want to thank all of you for being patient and understanding with how often I update the story. I know that it's not exactly the greatest story, but I work hard. And you guys are so awesome for favoriting, following and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so, now we're on the infamous tenth chapter! *dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnn!* The hell did that come from? *looks around for speakers or hidden ghosts* That was weird. Anyhoo, now we're going to cover the part of the story where it's going to be interesting! Now, I don't want to give away _too_ much, but a certain glance over my reviews happened to spark an idea that I really want to do now. **

**Unfortunately, to clear up some confusion, I accidentally spaced on Alyssa's name and accidentally re-named her as Alessia in the last chapter...I am so sorry, lovelies. I really didn't mean to confuse anyone. Yet somehow, I still remembered to spell Johanna properly.**

 **Also, I know some of you are probably disappointed that he's a Naturos demon and not an Umbran or Azulean, but to be fair I wanted to go with something much more delicate but dangerously deadly. Also, his classes are going to be broken down like so:**

 **HEALING, a class that trains students to use restorative and rejuvenative magicks, as well as how to brew medicinal tonics. Rather than becoming a mediwitch or mediwizard, Healers are able to use pure magic to restore the physical body.**

 **ABJURATION, magick that is solely protective in nature, creating barriers of pure magical energies, and even wards or seals to keep things locked or barred from entering or leaving.**

 **ALCHEMY, the art of using magickal science to alter states of matter into different forms, even for lead to become gold...but it is forbidden to do so. No magic user may ever turn lead to gold, for to do so disrupts the balance of magick.**

 **HERBALISM, the study of herbs and their uses, as well as the properties of how to prepare medicines and poisons; tied into the teachings of Healing.**

 **NECROMANCY, the study of how to draw upon the energies of spirits, entering and exiting the Spirit World, communing with spirits, and even raising the dead through rituals.**

 **BLOOD MAGICK, the art of using blood in forms of magic including seals, barriers, rituals and curses. Although technically frowned upon if involving stolen or forcibly taken blood from others. Many nations forbid blood magick as it usually is often believed to be evil.**

 **RUNES & SIGILS, magically inscribed symbols of power often used in healing, blood, necromancy, abjuration and elemental magicks. Alchemy does involve some form of runes & sigils, but more in a form of references for ingredients, and the channeling of magic to transform materials into other forms.**

 **ELEMENTAL MAGICK, the control and manipulation of the natural elements: earth, air, fire, water, and all the sub-elements that exist. However, Elemental Magick is oftentimes considered primal as it requires sheer concentration and willpower to channel magic into the elements. Wizards do not perform Elemental Magick as it is often times much too strenuous upon their cores.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I have any part of the Harry Potter franchise; all of the rights associated with Harry Potter belong to Warner Brothers and J. K. Rowling. Any original concepts or characters belong to me. Do not copy or take any ideas from this without my express permission.**

* * *

 _Demi Monde, One Week Later_

August stood beside Dante near a large lake, alongside hundreds of other families; only Alraune and Remus were there as well, both trying very hard to not cry about August leaving so soon. However, Dante couldn't help but smile softly, saying to his son "Remember, you can write us every day if you want, just please promise me that you won't forget to watch out. Our family has a few enemies, and I don't want to hear you were hurt somehow." August nodded, blinking back tears and trying to distract himself from the idea of being separated from his newfound family; he didn't want to leave, but he'd already agreed to attend the academy.

Trying to keep his mind off of the sadness filling his heart, August looked around and saw that many different people of many different paths and races milled around, some easy to spot and others not so easy. From what few he could easily identify, August could spot the tattooed red skin of Djinn, the wings of Faeries, the pointed ears of Elves, and even a few noticeable demons. However, one sight immediately caught his attention: a rather handsome and physically fit man with wolf-like ears instead of human, and a primal appeal to his looks. Unruly black hair hung down to his broad shoulders, rough stubble along his jaw and cheeks; his shining gold eyes were cunningly staring down everything and everyone as if trying to prove he was the Alpha-male. August couldn't help but take in the man's masculine scent and his mouth watered before shaking himself as he heard Alraune's giggle. "That is Emerick Cailleagh, the eldest son of the Cailleagh Pooka clan; he's been attending Solstice Academy for only one year, and he's Dominant."

Blushing softly, August pushed a heavy curl away from his face subconsciously and said "Oh? That's...nice, I suppose. He certainly does seem to be rather handsome..." His blush deepened as he glanced over and caught sight of the Pooka, who in turn sniffed the air before giving a rather wolfish smirk, winking gently at August. Dante saw all this and merely gave a deadpan stare to Emerick, which clearly said 'Do not even try it, or I will have a new rug.' Said male merely gave a look that clearly said 'Wanna bet?' All the while, August was completely oblivious to the interaction, and simply tried not to give any reaction the blatant flirting...only to fail and give a small smile. Meanwhile, while all of this occurred, three large extravagant boats painted in a startling shade of ivory with blue roses and golden thorny vines serving as the bow of the ship. Upon reaching the shore, beautiful ramps made of darkened wood adorned with the same vines of gold; Fawles chose that precise moment to appear in a rush of fire beside August, trilling musically. _'Oh, good; I just managed to make it in time. I feared I wouldn't have made my way here before you left.'_ Ever since coming into his Inheritance, August has been able to communicate telepathically with Fawkes and Hedwig, even Moony when Remus had turned on the full moon two nights ago.

It still took time getting used to, though; especially since the sudden appearance of the phoenix startled him rather abruptly. _'I really wish you wouldn't do that...you scared the piss out of me.'_ Fawkes gave a small musical sound that seemed suspiciously similar to laughter before saying _'Oh, like I'd really let you go all the way to a new school without me beside you. Trust me, that old bastard isn't done with you yet; I know how his mind works after being chained to a magical crystal serving as an anchor to the false bond he created.'_ August couldn't help but agree there; Dumbledore was manipulative and cunning. It made a very dangerous combination, so he was somewhat glad to have the dark phoenix so close to him now. It was actually comforting to have the warm bird within arm's reach. Meanwhile, Fawkes was busy grooming lengths of August's hair and kept an eye out for Emerick, making sure that the Pooka male didn't try anything. The man may be handsome, but he certainly wasn't going to be trusted by the phoenix right off the bat, seeing as said male was a stranger.

As August boarded the plank to the boat, he turned with his trunks beside him and waved to his family, saying "I'll write every week to let you know how it's going." Everyone waved in return, all of them happily crying or smiling as they watched him board the boat closest to their grouping. After a few minutes of people boarding and milling about in groups that clearly were made up of friends as August stood by the railing, the dark feathered phoenix clutching the wood of the railing carefully as the teen leaned on his staff lightly. Reaching into his satchel for one of his course books on necromancy, August began reading the pages to keep him occupied; lately, he's found that being around large groups of people hasn't bothered him, but socializing was difficult as most people already knew who he was thanks to the rumors in the Demi Monde running rampant.

 _Necromancy is the art of using magic to commune with the dead, raise the dead, or even to enter the spirit world; however, it is by no means a simple art. The art of necromancy is perhaps the most misunderstood and often times maligned form of magic known to most practitioners, as it is often regarded as dark magic. However, this is not entirely true. To truly understand necromancy, one has to look at the beginning of time when magic wasn't so much done through the waving of a focus, but through the use of one's own soul and blood. The days of sacrifice and ancient monsters, when all the people of the world who truly were blessed by magic were celebrated._

 _Of course, to become a Necromancer, one must understand that it takes dedication and time to perfect the art. One cannot rush a ritual or else wind up with either backlash of epic proportions, or even worst...the results of the ritual could be malformed and completely unstable. Magic cannot be hastened as it is a living, spiritual energy that follows its own will._

August was soon brought out of his book by the sound of Fawkes trilling softly, his dark plumage blending nice with August's hair as the Pooka from earlier and a rather gorgeous woman with Faery wings shaped like three layers of iridescent pink matching her pale-pink skin and dark colored hair. Amber eyes flashed from her face, a small smile set upon her lips. "Pardon us, Lord Allionde-Rosen, but we wanted to be the first to welcome you to our prestigious institution. My name is Vivian Pearldew, and my dear friend here is Emerick Cailleagh; please, do join us. We've been dying to meet you since word was out that you returned to your people." August blushed softly at meeting Emerick's eyes, the large and Dominant male giving a wolfish grin at this. "Viv, come on, don't embarrass the lad; he probably can only turn so red." Fawkes chortled, to which August looked the phoenix dead in the eye and thought _'Traitor.'_ "Madam Pearldew, I would be honored. Please, lead the way." Vivian, her long hair kept in a simple pixie-cut, smiled and took the lead with August and Emerick following, the larger male looking at August and saying in a teasing tone "Tell me, does ya phoenix like flame shard crystals?" Said bird chose that moment to trill happily before staring at the Pooka in way that could very easily resemble a begging puppy.

Emerick laughed, pulling out shards of red crystal that glowed brightly and seemed to be almost dancing with inner fire. Fawkes gently retried the crystals and swallowed them, singing joyously. Vivian looked back and smiled, saying "Emerick has a tendency to form quick bonds with animals, easily getting them to befriend him. It's earned him the title 'the Whisperer."' August smiled, watching as Fawkes basked in the attention from Emerick, and said "I can see why he earned that title. After all, to be able to connect with nature is a beautiful and powerful aspect." Vivian's smile widened, saying "How like a Naturos to find beauty in everything. I honestly can say I love how you think." Meanwhile, Fawkes chose that moment to momentarily create a telepathic bond with the Pooka, saying _'I know what you want, Emerick Cailleagh, and I know you are honorable. However, you will have to prove to_ him _that you are worthy. And remember: if you harm my master, I will personally end. Your. Life.'_ Fawkes' mental voice had turned subzero cold in how he addressed the Dominant male, and Emerick could feel his blood run cold from the message. Really, it was frightening as to how protective the dark phoenix was of the Naturos demon...and it made the Pooka realize that this was not just your average Submissive. No, this was someone of great power who was able to easily command the loyalty and devotion of a phoenix.

Nodding to show his understanding, the dark haired Dominant responded in kind with _'Do not worry; I wish no ill towards you or your master. If anything, I admire him much further than I had previously.'_ Fawkes gave a calculating and piercing look before nodding slowly and moving to begin grooming Emerick's hair as if to show his approval of the man's character. All the while, Vivian observed the interaction between the two and simply smiled to herself before unlocking the door to the cabin she and Emerick had chosen earlier on the boat. Inside was a lavish room with plush and elaborate furnishings, as well as a large table with tea and sweets set out, the sweet smell of jasmine and honeysuckle filling the air due to the tea's steam. August seated himself on the closest chair to the table, his staff leaning beside him and Fawkes flying from Emerick's arm to August's shoulder, trilling happily. For the next few hours, time was spent swapping stories and beliefs, dreams and desires; after a short while, day turned to night with a full moon casting a beautiful glow along the sea.

 _Meanwhile,_

 _Dumbledore's Office_

Dumbledore was absolutely furious; everywhere he went, people would shun him or flat out tell him they found his actions deplorable. It was getting to the point where he no longer was welcome to the Ministry! Letters from the Grand Warlock Council and the Wizengamot both told him that his seats had been revoked, as well as his Orders of Merlin, title of Grand Mugwump and a good number of his vaults at Gringotts due to having to pay reparations to the bank itself _and_ that little bastard, August. Growling in anger, the aged wizard simply threw his dish of lemon drops across the room and yelled "Fuck! When I get my hands on that little shit, I will _wring his scrawny fucking neck_!" A deep and menacing chuckle filled the room as crimson smoke poured from the very ground and seeped into the shape of a towering, bronze-skinned man with crimson tattoos along his skin; ram horns curled from his skull along a thick mane of golden hair. Pitch black eyes peered out along a darkly handsome face, saying "Tell me, Albus, still troubled by that young demon? Whatever will the others say..." Glaring up, the wizard snarled "Piss off, Zael; I am in no mood for your taunts."

The large Djinn chuckled further, saying "That's not very nice, is it?" Two more figures appeared, one seeming to melt from the shadows, and the other in a dimensional doorway pulsing with magic. From the shadows stepped a woman with ash colored skin, her hair kept in a multitude of braids, was styled loosely to resemble tentacles colored as if made from pure darkness. With a face to make angels weep, Eridna was a Shadow Elf that had studied the darkest of magicks and was banished from her family, forced to remain in shadows; eyes like pure amber stared out piercingly, her skin seeming to redden easily in the light. Finally, the figure stepping from the portal was a short man with blue skin, navy hair kept neatly trimmed, and a long, prehensile tail with a furred tip. Black fingernails and lips along with deep maroon eyes accentuated the Azulean Demon's appearance, and his clothing styled after English nobility showed aristocratic breeding. Yuan was the most dangerous of the these three, having had over seven thousand years of existence and experience to call upon powerful magick that was considered long-forgotten and ancient.

Dumbledore stood, his countenance one of pure rage, saying "You choose _now_ of all times to come? I made a deal with you three for immortality and power so long as I did what I was told. I kidnapped that little brat, sealed his powers, and even made sure he would be a pawn! Why is it that everything is failing around me?!" Eridna calmly said "Do not anger us, Wizard; only by our grace do you have immortality within your magic. Never forget that we can take it away just as easily." Zael smirked, saying "Oh, do calm down, Eridna; he has a point. Someone must have tipped off the Goblins to send that letter especially at that moment. Had he not known that his heritage was hidden, or even what his heritage _was, we_ wouldn't be having this very discussion." Yuan chose that moment to speak, his voice dripping with nobility and sheer arrogance, saying "It was the Seer. She spoke the original prophecy, the one that started this entire debacle, and she warned August of what was happening." Dumbledore swore, slamming his fist onto the desk; immediately, the glamour surrounding him faded and his youthful features returned. Auburn colored hair reaching the middle of his neck in a tight cord around the length and his skin was now smooth and firm, once again regaining his handsome figure. "Fuck...without Fawkes around to draw upon his magic to keep the illusion up, it seems I'm returned to my appearance when you gave me the Elixir."

Zael and Yuan glanced at one another, with Eridna saying "Then you have no choice but to fake your death. You can't maintain your presence here, not if we are to continue with our plan." Dumbledore waved off her statement, saying "I already have such a plan in place. I created a golem of my older self so that in the event my illusion would fall, it would activate and take on my life for approximately six days before dying of cardiac arrest." The creation of the golem had been an arduous task, but luckily the immortal had studied upon alchemy for a solid two decades in order to be able to earn the right for the Elixir of Life. The rumors of Nicholas Flamel were actually started by Zael and Eridna, posing the legend about the Sorcerer's Stone to humans in order to find those deserving of the Elixir...and to serve their goal. Dumbledore sighed, his colorful robes turning to elegant but brightly colored aristocratic clothing with a lengthened coat reaching his knees; twirling his wand, the immortal wizard said "I've received word that since August is no longer in the human world, he has returned to the Demi Monde...and the Seer is on her way to meet him. Should they bond as allies, your plan to rule both realms will be cut short."

Cutting a dark look to the wizard, Yuan said "Do not presume to suggest what we do, Wizard. You are our vassal, not our equal; however, you are right. We need to find where he is, or he'll fulfill the destiny provided by the Seer. Remember, he is the key to uniting the Demi Monde and the Wizarding World; if he succeeds, we four will become powerless. Our god, Kaos, demands that the two remain separate." Dumbledore nodded, a twisted smirk on his face. "Do not worry, Lord Yuan; I can guarantee that we will find him. However, as all but yourself are barred from exiting this world, we can only hope that your agents around the Demi Monde can find him and end him...or at least the Seer. Without her guidance, he is powerless." The quartet nodded in unison, bowing their heads and chanting "Praise be our God, Kaos, as we who serve the Cult of Chaos enforce his will."

* * *

 **Alright, that knocks down another chapter! Now, for those of you curious as to who exactly are the three strangers, here's a breakdown:**

 **ZAEL: An outcast Djinn who attempted to overthrow the ruling class of theocratic government, and now is in leagues with others who wish to rule the worlds as they see fit. It is unclear how exactly Zael became involved in such machinations, but there is a rumor that he belongs to a cult that worship the God of Discord and Chaos, known simply as "Kaos". Standing at a height of seven feet tall with a broad, muscular build; golden hair forms a thick mane reaching his shoulders while a pair of curled ram's horns grows from his forehead "as a sign of serving Kaos." With bronze skin covered in intricate crimson tattoos, Zael is darkly handsome and cruel; while he isn't as powerful in magic as most Djinn spellcasters, his cunning mind and sadistic nature make him even more dangerous. He is often referred to as "the Blasphemer" by his fellow conspirators in the Cult.**

 **ERIDNA: A Shadow Elf of the realm Darhazzan, Eridna is a woman of beauty that is not marred by her ash-colored skin and aura that drips in darkness and hate, she was once a high priestess to the Elven goddess Suilwymn, or "She Who Walks Amid the Fog". However, after serving as caretaker to the Dark Records, she became consumed with an obsession with the blackest of magic. Called "the Profaner," she serves as the one who provides the more powerful magicks needed for rituals towards her new god, Kaos; a brand shaped similar to a skeletal ram's head on her arm gives mark to her service to Kaos.**

 **YUAN: An Azulean demon who has lived for over seven thousand years, devoting his life to amassing wealth and political power, as well as magical power. With knowledge of magic so old even few of the sages of every race are unable to recall the spells at Lord Yuan's disposal. A marquis in the Imperial Court of the Demi Monde, Yuan serves as the one who funds and gains resources for the Cult of Chaos. As an Azulean, Yuan has power over the threads of space and time, able to create dimensional rifts for quick travel through the realms.**

 **And also, to end the question BEFORE it gets asked, no, the Seer is not Luna.**

 **Please continue to favorite and review this story! I love your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, in a review I received from a particular reader, they commented on my use of grammar and that this story is "just like every other Creature fic" in the Harry Potter universe. Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm simply a fanfiction writer; my grammar won't always be as spot-on as I'd like. I'm not a professional writer, so this won't be absolutely perfect. There are bound to be a few errors. That said, I will do my best from now on to use proper grammar in my work so that I may present a better-told story. Also, yes, Dumbledore is a bit over the top, but I figured that it would be a bit more interesting to have him be much more outspoken and cruel in his words and actions.**

 **Now, for those of you probably wondering, yes, Emrick Cailleagh is the first suitor; however, I'm still unsure as to who the second one will be. In the meantime, please enjoy the story as it unfolds and remember: a review a day keeps the Dementors away! Seriously, your opinions actually give me creative fuel for the following chapters that will come about.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any part of the Harry Potter franchise as a personal investment. Any and all rights go to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. Any and all original characters and concepts are mine and may not be used without my expressed permission.**

* * *

As August and the rest of the passengers along the boats began disembarking down to the large beach shore, where a collection of buildings and large tents settled between the shore and a nearby forest seemed to be built and designed from the different cultures of the Demi Monde. Towering spires and interconnecting bridgeways on one building showed definite Faery influence, while the enormous exotic tents styled in an almost Arabic-esque fashion from the Djinn. All in all, August could tell that the people in charge of the school were an eclectic group and allowed for diversity. Fawkes crooned into the Naturos' ear, observing everything with a keen eye; Emerick and Vivian merely walked with confidence and led August to where they were to meet the guide back to the school entrance. From what both of the experienced students told him, the entrance to the school was not exactly a fixed location; rather, the doorway that led to the interior of the school served as a moving dimensional rift that stayed in one spot for exactly two hours before moving randomly. Earning the moniker "the Dragon's Gate" for having been prepared by archaic dragon magic, the doorway was also dangerous.

When told this, August immediately asked "Is it due to the fact that if one enters the portal at an incorrect timing, they are torn to shreds by the dimensional magic?" Vivian nodded, saying "They keep the doorway intact and controlled by having an Azulean demon come every other week to monitor the magicks holding the doorway. Due to their sensitivity to the powerful energies that compose space-time magic, they are especially able to keep it stable." Humming in thought, the young demon filed away that information for later, focusing instead to be ready for whatever it was that would greet them. However, what greeted his eyes surprised even him: a petite woman with coppery scales along her wrists and cheekbones while her auburn hair with streaks of blonde was held up in a bun. Her wand was gently held in her hand that was was busy lazily drawing designs in the air; as they all approached, her tawny, brown-gold eyes lit up and her face eased into a smile with her tiny dragon's fangs peeking out slightly. "Welcome, students; my name is Alyane Lionsbridge, resident healer and counselor to you all. For those of you who do not know me already, I bid you a fond hello; for my returning patients, I say welcome back." Giving everyone a brief look over, Healer Lionsbridge continued with "Now, as we wait for the hour when the portal is closest to here, I must remind you all that we only have a two hour time frame to reach the portal and enter the school. Experienced students shall find this to not be troubling, but for those of you who are new... _la taba." Don't fuck up._

August and Emerick couldn't contain their snorts at hearing the Arabic phrase come from the Healer, while Vivian merely rolled her eyes at this. Soon, a soft blue crystal wrapped around Healer Lionsbridge's wrist by a leather cord began glowing faintly, alerting her that the portal was nearby; calling for them all to follow, the draconic female soon had them approaching a shimmering circle of the same soft blue light that emanated from the crystal. From inside, they found themselves seeing an enormous hall with tables laid out banquet style covered in beautiful sapphire blue fabric with candelabras lighting the hall softly. "Now, everyone form a single file line and walk calmly but quickly through the portal; we only have one and a half hours to enter." After another five minutes, the line was formed and each student took a steady rhythm of walk on in through the portal; soon, the line had been reached to about halfway when August was to take his step through the Dragon's Gate. Taking a breath to steady himself, August walked through the curtain of magic and felt a soft, gentle blanket of magic cover himself and Fawkes that shielded him from the powerful pull of the dimensional rift. At first, August felt an icy stab of fear strike him deep within the region of his gut, completely overtaken by the awe and beauty of the dimensional magic; it had first been shown as a simple two-dimensional flat surface.

However, as August continued taking steps along the glowing field of blue energy that created the pathway he was currently walking, he couldn't help but understand that they were _literally_ traveling between the reaches of space and time! Observing stars and comets being born, dying, and then repeating the cycle over and over had an almost ethereal quality in its beauty. After stepping through the end of the "tunnel" created by magic, he found himself standing in a courtyard of fountains and exotic flowers, the smells of sweet pollen and nectar enticing him. Soon, everyone but Healer Lionsbridge and a few other people were through the portal...when the end of the portal from the beach began to close in on itself. "Shit...run! Don't be sucked in!" Immediately, everyone started running as fast as they could, but a couple females and five males were sucked into the recesses of space as they couldn't quite move quickly enough.

After five minutes, everyone who was left began to emerge until one girl had barely managed to put her arm through when the entire portal shut instantly, shredding her into a fine, powdery reddish-pink mist. Everyone stood in shocked silence as Healer Lionsbridge shook her head in sorrow, murmuring a soft prayer for the lost students' souls. "Never forget, the Dragon's Gate is dangerous. Never attempt to use it without a faculty member who carries a Dragon's Tooth." Everyone nodded solemnly to show they understood what she told them all, and soon they resumed their trek to the hall that had been shown through the portal; upon entering, August couldn't help the small gasp of awe that left him at the sight of the gorgeous walls and tapestries decorating the room. Depicting images of the various gods who helped create the races, the Naturos demon couldn't help take in everything with a sense of wonder; Vivian chuckled softly, saying "If you think the tapestries are beautiful, wait until you see your rooms. Every room is designed to cater to the needs of each individual student. Of course, there is the off chance your dorm mate will be of opposing needs, so be prepared for that." Nodding, August soon found himself seated between Vivian and Emerick, Fawkes having chose that moment to vanish in a flash of fire to "go find his own dinner."

Soon, a hush fell over the room as an anthropomorphic goat-like man walked into the room, an elegant golden staff in his hand; silvery-white fur covered his body, while his horns curved back neatly and were blacker than night, amber-gold eyes peered out from behind a pair of rectangular frames made from black shimmering material. His Hanfu-style robes were cream colored with trim mirroring the glacier blue of the great frozen north, while his bare cloven-hooves made echoing noises along the floor. "Welcome, my students, to another year in the hallowed halls of our prestigious school; I know that some of our students have been lost to the Dragon's Gate a short while ago, and I would like for us all to have a moment of silence to remember them." Everyone bowed their heads, contemplating and remembering the dangers that could come with magic to those who weren't entirely prepared for the risks. After a few moments, the goat-man addressed everyone once again saying "Now, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Headmaster Gabral Mezzer, Grand Enchanter in the Imperial Court, and I am honored to help pass on knowledge to the next generation."

Gabral Mezzer eyed over each student and was quite happy; the glasses on his face were designed to show him the magical aura of people and so far, the many students around him had great potential. Beaming, he continued. "Now, I know some of our newest friends are perhaps unfamiliar with the rules of the academy, so allow me to recite them for you. I know some of you really don't want to hear this again, but it's important for everyone to hear what is expected of you." Clearing his throat, the Headmaster recited the rules of the academy grounds. "Submissives and Dominants are not to enter each other's rooms without a chaperone at any time for any reason; do not use the Dragon's Gate without someone who has a Dragon's Tooth crystal. And for those of you who have entered courtships, you will share rooms but not beds. Magic seals on the doors keep you from doing anything that would compromise certain...values." Looking around, his eyes narrowed slightly before his next words were "Finally, no one is to ever, _ever,_ attempt to force a student into a courtship. If such a thing were to happen, not only will the perpetrator be banished, they will be punished by the Imperial Court. Understood?" Heads nodded, but August could see that a few people were rather _laissez-faire_ about the last rule, some even nudging each other-and by the smell exuding from them, they were all Dominants. Apparently, they didn't seem to care one bit.

 _'I guess you could say that the term "douche" is somewhat universal. Then again, I'm pretty sure that there are bound to be a few Submissives who fit the term "total raging cunt."'_ Fawkes' mental chortle was full of amusement and replied with _'I'm certain that it's likely to happen. Submissives are generally pampered in most cultures, save perhaps the Faery or the Incubi/Succubi people. You, however, are pampered because your family loved you and missed most of your life. As a Submissive, you're most likely going to be spoiled and pampered because not only are you able to bear children, you are also a member of the most beautiful demon races in existence. Whomever decides to court you will not stop to lavish you with gifts.'_ August merely snorted before Vivian nudged him gently, saying "Dinner is ready. What'd you do, zone out?" Shaking his head, the dark haired teen said "Sorry, I was talking with Fawkes about something." Emerick smirked, saying in his thick brogue "That bird is bound to be worst than me Ma, and she fussed like a hen over dirt on the welcome mat." Chuckling, August piled his plate with fresh fruits, breads, and sweets that were all drizzled in honey with his cup filled with a peach wine; Emerick glanced over, his food consisting of red meat, eggs, toasted bread, and what looked like a chalice of blood-red wine. Vivian focused on foods similar to what August had placed on his plate, but the vegetables and fruits were much more exotic in appearance and smell; upon glancing at the fruit, his mind subconsciously supplied the names of each one. Yaharl's Tears (a light blue and succulent grape-like fruit), rispadaera (a dark red melon with golden swirl patterns decorating its skin); finally, a spiky-leaf vegetable that was a light cream color with green veins in the vegetation.

Taking a bite of the honeyed bread, August grinned at the sweet taste before drinking the wine; demon physiology prevented him from getting drunk on the more traditional liquors and alcohol, but magically infused alcohol would in fact inebriate him heavily. Of course, this meant that he could drink a pony-keg all to himself and not suffer a problem...of course, that didn't mean he would do this. As they ate, several people walked over, wanting to meet "the long-lost child of the Allionde-Rosen family." One such person was a Djinn woman who strode forward with measured and precise steps, her grin similar to the cat that got the canary; her bronze skin and crimson tattoos written in what looked like an ancient form of Aramaic shimmered with what appeared to be a heat mirage. Ebony hair braided close to the scalp hung over a crimson scarf wrapped around her forehead, while pure fiery eyes danced with an inner flame. A black crop-top and harem pants with bare feet that seemed to sizzle along the stone floor. Gold bangles, hoop earrings and necklaces with various jewels adorned her body, while a beautiful white crystal threaded with copper formed a necklace that glowed with an unearthly light. _'Ah, her focus is a pendant; direct contact with her body to create a perfect connection. Interesting...'_

"My, my, what have we here? It seems someone allowed this beautiful flower to wander out of the forest." Her voice, gravelly and similar to that of a bonfire's crackle and roar, she extended her hand out and August reached to shake it, but her hand moved fast as lightning and she gripped it, pressing a sear kiss to his hand. August's hand felt singed, and the Naturos couldn't help but wince softly as the Djinn woman bowed her head. "Baroness Zahra Nejem, Dominant Djinn and delighted to make your acquaintance, Lord Allionde-Rosen. I had heard tell of your beauty, but the stories have done you an injustice." Zahra's grin was nothing short of salacious intent, which made August incredibly uncomfortable as

Vivian rolled her eyes, telling the Djinn "Give it a rest, Nejem; a peer of the realm's son deserves better than a disgraced Djinn's spawn." Zahra growled lowly at the Faery, her eyes turning black. "Shut your mouth, Faery, or I'll burn your wings off right now!" Emerick looked Zahra dead in the eye and said "A Dominant lesser noble threatening a granddaughter of the Seelie Court's royal family, as well as daring to presume you were allowed to approach The Lord August Allionde-Rosen _without_ permission?" Sucking air between his teeth, Emerick glanced at her mock-concerned, saying "Not a smart move, lassie." Glaring harshly, the Djinn bowed and muttered a barely half-hearted apology to Vivian before storming off, the heat mirage coming from her skin appearing to widen outward. "Ignore her, August; Zahra Nejem is the daughter of a Djinn who disgraced both himself and his clan when he was caught for performing rituals that broke the laws of magic by attempting the most profane of forbidden magicks...since then, she has been attempting to have a courtship initiated with many of the upper nobility's Submissive sons and daughters. Be very careful around her, as she is willing to do anything to elevate her family's name back to its former glory...at least, so the rumors say."

Emerick nodded seriously, his friendly smile gone. "Ay, she does tend to give one the worst impression about her. 'Course, one could look at her and tell she ain't exactly playing with a full deck of cards." August nearly choked as he bit into a sweet pear, forcing himself to breathe around the fruit in his mouth. Gulping down his food, August said to the Pooka "You mean she's crazy?" Vivian shrugged carefully, her expression almost sympathetic as she said "It's more like she's a few crayons short a set. She isn't textbook crazy, but she makes you wonder what lengths she's willing to go to in order to get what she wants." Glancing at Zahra, whose movements were now obviously a little spastic and twitchy, she seemed to be almost muttering to herself; rather than feeling sympathy, August felt empathy for the Djinn. She was obviously suffering and would do anything...even at the cost of her mental health. After a while, dinner was finished neatly with an array of desserts and another chalice of wine when Headmaster Mezzer simply stood and cleared his throat before saying "Now that we have been refreshed with such a lovely meal, I think it time to allow you all to retire to your rooms for the evening, and enjoy the weekend before classes begin. All of you, have pleasant dreams and may the Gods guide you to your path." Everyone around August repeated the last part to the Headmaster before standing and heading to the large doorways that led out to the courtyard.

August found himself soon following a group of other Submissive students and was then sent to a homey-looking cottage with simple brown and green paint applied to the walls, shutters, roof, and trim of the windows. Beside him were all of his trunks of clothes, books, and the various gifts that he simply couldn't part with; opening the door, August soon found that the entire cottage was covered entirely in plant life and flowers that made a part of his subconscious purr in delight. One part that especially made him happy was the divide for one set of the staircases: it was a large flowering blossom that formed a curling sort of partition trimmed with dark magenta and speckled with the same shade of magenta. Grinning happily, he placed Fawkes on the large moss sofa and headed to the kitchen, preparing a pot of jasmine, lavender and sage tea that created an enticingly therapeutic aroma. After carefully using a sheet of etching paper and coal to create a sigil designed for "boil, heat, and brew." Jasmine and Alraune taught him a few basic household spells and sigils that were often used to spare the use of fossil fuels or other finite resources, and magickal gems were not plentiful enough to be a viable power source. Instead, simple charms and spells, sigils and alchemical formulae were used both in combat, magickal research and household needs.

Humming a simple tune that really didn't make much sense or follow a particular melody, but it was something to keep him occupied while preparing the tea; August wasn't sure who would be his roommate, but he really didn't want to deal with some prissy, spoiled little monster. It happened far too often for proud parents of Submissive daughters and sons to spoil them to their heart's content, but this made them into self-absorbed, shallow and vain. August refused to ever become like this, and worked hard to balance taking pride in his beauty but also not letting the fact he was allowed to be somewhat vain. It was proving very difficult, as August was unable to stop himself from finding a reflective surface to adjust his hair to reflect his mood. As the tea pot began steaming fiercely, he brought himself back into the present and began pouring two cups of the tea right as the door flung open.

 ** _"I'M HOME, BITCHES!"_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it's a cliffhanger! No, I don't know who exactly his roommate is...yet. Quite honestly, I was toying with six different ideas that all pretty much just demanded attention right away. But no, I said "FUCK IT! YOU CAN WAIT YOU LITTLE BASTARD DICKHOLE MOTHERFUCKERS!"**

 **Sorry, stressful week. Anyways, please tell me what ya'll think about it, please. I adore all of your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah, this is now chapter 12! YAY! And really, this has shaped out to be a helluva ride in creativity. Seriously, I look at some of this and think "God, they must think I'm stoned like a biblical whore on a gravel road!" Also, I stay up really fuckin' late, like 4:00 am grinding this little bastard out. Seriously, too many ideas pop into my mind and I have to beat them back with a rolled up newspaper like "NO! BAD GREMLIN! YOU STAY THE FUCK BACK!" I sometimes worry that my brain has too many files filled at the office archives...like, for real.**

 **So, now, I know some of you are probably wondering who the roommate is going to be. And you're gonna love this chick, I swear; also, if anyone wants to try and complain about a few of the plot pieces: forgive me if it seems like a commonplace "oh, he's a creature at a new school." I know you all love this story so that's why it takes me a long time to post anything up. I want it to be both satisfactory for me and my followers...ooh, shit. Soundin' like a cult now. Speaking of, you know what the three biggest cults are?**

 **Juicing. YOU HAVE A FUCKING LIVER AND TWO KIDNEYS! You are already naturally detoxing!**

 **CrossFit. Really? What kinda post-apocalyptic playground are you gonna be swinging around on, Peaches, that you need to fucking be able to lift a MONSTER TRUCK TIRE?! You work at a AT &T or Starbucks and you can do _this?!_ Why not join up and guard our borders if you have the muscles to do THAT!**

 **Gluten Free. Say it. Say it ONE TIME and not only will I put my cigarette out in your eye but also piss on your cat!**

 **There, now that I finished with this, on with the show my lovelies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor have any claim to any part of the Harry Potter book or film franchise; all rights belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. All original characters and ideas are my own creation and may not be used without my express permission. All folklore based information due to its origins.**

* * *

What walked through the door surprised him so much that the tea nearly poured onto the counter instead of the cups, before swiftly saving the tea and bracing himself mentally at the appearance of whomever was in front of him. August took in the details of the being before him: a girl with waves of startlingly turquoise hair held back by a brilliant blue scarf with delicate gold chains and coins dangled along the length of the scarf. A loose black tank top bearing the phrase "The Cute One's Here" in loose, elegant cursive; tight black denim pants clung to her figure and ended with fashionable burgundy combat boots. Light blue skin tattooed in a pitch black ink of swirling designs that mimicked the ocean's waves decorated her body in spirals along the lengths of her arms and around her neck. A face that seemed to belong more to temptation itself with her pouty lips and gentle features, but wickedly sharp fangs behind her lips presented her dangerous side...along with the mischievous twinkle in her amber colored eyes.

"Oh...you're the new guy. Great." Waltzing in easily, she sat herself opposite of August on the counter and snagged one of the cups. "Azhara Ka'Alim, fourth year student." Sipping the tea, she nods sagely and says "Perfect...finally, someone who knows how to brew tea perfectly." August's skin flushed along his cheeks, to which Azhara laughed while taking in his appearance, here eyes moving quickly to size him up. "Not enough goat like features to be a satyr or a faun, and your ears aren't pointy enough to be an elf. Either you're a Naturos demon, or the addition to the cottage is unusual." Nodding his head, August introduced himself. "August Allionde-Rosen, and yes, I'm a Naturos. I only recently came into my inheritance this past July and I'm still learning all there is." Eyes glancing at the crest around his neck, Azhara nodded.

"Yeah, I'd heard the lost child of your family had been found, and taking into the rumors and what I see before me now...not to mention you walk around with your family's crest around your neck to back up your claim is proof enough." August nodded, since his father had filled him importance and significance of wearing the crest in public for all to see; it not only proved his birthright, since no one would dare wear the crest of a noble family unless they were actually of that family or had a death wish. It was almost common knowledge now apparently, thanks to the gossipmongers in the courts and in the general public, August's presence back in the Demi Monde had been quite a bit of juicy gossip for the people chew on. However, with him now in public sporting the crest of the Duke Allionde-Rosen, that meant he was confirming the truth now. And thankfully, now August was much more prepared for it because he had his family together and able to help him bear it.

Pulling out of his mental spiderweb of a thought process, August noticed that Azhara pulled out a cube remarkably similar to the cube from the movie _Hellraiser,_ only this cube was much less threatening in appearance. The color palette of it was soft blues with dark gold rings and chains engraved into the cube's surface. Azhara began to rotate the sides and disks along the surface of the odd device, glancing over at her new roommate's curious expression and simply said "It's called a _misbah aljunni_ or Genie's Lamp. As a Marid, I have to keep my lamp with me at all times. It is the source and container of my power...I have to constantly reset the locks on it so that no one may use it but me." August's eyebrow raised ever so slightly, frowning as he thought over the term "Marid," and came up with only speculation. "Forgive me for asking such an impudent question, but are Marid related at all to Djinn?" Smirking, Azhara nodded, setting down the cube.

"Yes, and no. Djinn is more the umbrella term for our species', but the fiery Djinn you often see are the Efreeti, and are the more commonly seen. However, Marid like myself, are of the water and are much more gentle in our approach to life. Then of course you have Jann, who are wind based masters of illusions, shape-shifting, and righteous. Shaitan are rather...wicked, even by the standards here in the Demi Monde. However, suffice to say, you must never, _ever,_ trust a Shaitan. They are dangerous." After a light pause, she grinned and clarified with "Well, to be fair, all Djinn are dangerous; Shaitan are just more so. They tend to be less forgiving."

August simply nodded his head along, sipping his tea once more as Fawkes chose that particular moment to fly in and nuzzle up to August, all the while Azhara stared in amazement as the large, dark plumed phoenix simply cooed in pleasure at the gentle strokes of the bird's swan-like neck. "Fawkes is...one of a kind. He's so dear to me, that I would simply feel lesser without him around." Fawkes made soft, trilling noises that calmed the atmosphere inside of the cottage, all the while his eyes took in the Marid girl, nodding in approval before they all turned at the sound of a chuckle at the doorway. Standing there was Gabral Mezzer, the goat-man's face showing how amusing he found this particular arrangement. "Well, I never would have thought to find a phoenix here...granted, it's not nearly as bad as the time I found Acromantula eggs in the kitchen. Gods above, that was a disaster." August and Azhara stood up, both doing a bow or curtsy, only for the Headmaster to walk in and say "Now, now, no need to stand on ceremony. After all, I'm simply here to be see if you have settled in, August."

Blinking, he pushed a lock of hair out of his face before nodding. "Yes, Headmaster; I find the school to be extraordinary...in fact, I can't wait to see if the rest of it is as beautiful." Grinning, Gabral sat down and was handed a cup of tea, saying "Well, I do hope Solstice lives up to your vision...but just remember that the most beautiful of flowers is the deadliest." After an hour of pleasantries being exchanged, the Headmaster stood and handed over two rolls of parchment, saying "These are your timetables for the semester, and I want to remind you that there are a list of three courses to choose from for your Combat elective." August looked confused and said "I was unaware of there being any extra courses available to choose from, aside from the ones listed in the letter I received."

Gabral looked shocked before sighing and saying "I have got to get a better secretary...essentially, the Combat elective is a class you study for whether you want to study in Martial, Magical, or Medical Arts. Really, all you're doing is just picking out what path your career will be like, but in the sense of if you are going to serve as a warrior, a sorcerer, or a healer of some sort. It all really depends on you and your own personal choices. There is no better path, despite what some would have you believe." August looked at his timetable for the semester and saw that he had Healing after breakfast, followed by Blood Magick, Necromancy, Herbalism, lunch, then Runes and Sigils, Elemental Magick, Abjuration, Alchemy and finally dinner. "So, the classes are just for learning, but a Combat Elective is more of a way of deciding how I'll have to fight?"

Azhara nodded, saying "My Elective is Martial Arts, and it's basically a combination of weapons training, physical education, and endurance training. Magical Arts focuses on battle magic, while Medical Arts is all about training to be a battlefield healer. Basically, the title says it all." Nodding, Gabral pulled from his robes a pair of crystal orbs and said "These crystals are charged with magic to be able to keep track of you within the boundaries of the academy. Really, they just ensure that we, the faculty, are aware of your location in the school for a safety measure." At the looks he got, Gabral smirked in a way only a goat could, rectifying his statement. "Well, with all the hormonal young adults around, we wouldn't want you to be caught in a rather compromising situation now, would we?" Both students shook their heads, equally amused yet embarrassed about the comment made. As the Headmaster left, he gave a cheery wave of his fingers, saying "Well, ta-ta! I enjoyed our chat, and I do hope you find Solstice to be a second home for you; I wish this for all my students equally."

 _Time skip, two days later_

After having spent the weekend getting to know Azhara, August could confidently say that he had made a new friend. As well as spending time equally with Vivian and Emerick, August found that the four of them made a good group. Most of the time, they could all be found in the library studying and preparing for classes, on the grounds to explore, or dining hall to exchange funny stories. Emerick served as the rather amiable and charming Dominant-with a chaperone at all times, of course; many of the faculty served as simple chaperones for the mixed groupings of students. In classes and at meals, apparently, it wasn't too strict a policy due to the fact that so many were gathered all together, and that there were many watchful eyes and ears. But not during those times, they had a chaperone assigned with them. Theirs happened to be a dominant female Elf, Vasilisa Dewsong, who happened to be a rather humorous individual; with silvery blonde hair tied off in a pleated braid with gold and green beads holding twin braids at her temples in place, her ethereal beauty was accented by piercing blue eyes set in an angelic face.

Currently, the quintet were seated at their usual table in the library, all of them trying to help one another with any troubles anyone in particular had. August was sitting with snug, blood red leather pants and a loose hempen top; his hair loose around him, collar proudly on display as the crest glinted gently in the sunlight from the window. Emerick, across from him, had on a loose, furred vest with a form of kilt around his waist and combat boots, whereas his hair was still wild and carefree around his broad shoulders; Vivian, on the other hand, was dressed modestly in elaborate robes and shawls around her befitting her station in shades of green and gold. As Azhara glared at her _misbah aljunni,_ stuck on a particular lock, her gypsy-like attire made her seem the most likely to stand out in a crowd with the flashes of gold and almost mystical jingle of bracelets. "How the hell is it that I cannot figure out how to undo a fucked up lock, but I completely understand the alchemical formula to make stone become brittle to the touch?"

"Easy: you're trying too hard." Vivian quipped easily, her fingers tracing the soft blue sigil before her, absolute concentration on her face. Emerick and August were busy trying to work over a particular rune sequence that was stumping the young Naturos demon when they both let out sudden snorts, while Azhara blew a raspberry at the other female. "Oh, blow it out your ass, pixie." Cutting a sharp look, Vivian said frostily "Don't go there, bitch." Everyone stopped dead at this, watching in shock as the two girls seemed to have a staredown. Azhara's lazy smirk seemed almost smug but didn't quite reach her eyes, whereas Vivian had a look that could freeze hell itself...but neither one looked ready to back down. After a pregnant pause, Vasilisa clapped her hands and said "Okay, down girls. We don't want to spill blood on the books, do we." That had not come out a question, and the Elf's calm smile seemed to border on the same level of that as a smug predator. Everyone immediately felt the urge to want to go hide under a table as Vasilisa gave everyone the same stare, and August visibly shuddered; he had _not_ expected to know this kind of terror.

Azhara visibly deflated, as Vivian shifted uncomfortably in her seat before both girls returned to their respective work, while Emerick simply said "Damn, remind me to learn that trick from ya." Vasilisa's far-too-sweet smile turned gentle as she simply giggled and replied "You can't learn that, you simply have to be born with the innate knack for it." Letting an undignified snort out, August said "So basically, you're fucked." Vasilisa's eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the snort, but her smile stayed in place while she nodded to show that his statement wasn't too far from the truth.

After a couple hours of study, everyone went their separate ways to return to their lodgings and prepare for tomorrow's classes, while August merely wanted to get back to the cottage so he could write a letter to his family; Jasmine demanded constant updates on everything regarding any "handsome dominants" while Xander gave reassuring words and praise. His parents, however, both eagerly wanted August to simply enjoy his life there and hoped to hear about anything in general. It was ironic considering Sirius had sent a list of "harmless" pranks to use on anyone who crossed him, while Remus had sent a large box of chocolates in the last letter. All the current Weasley's were keeping him informed of news in the Wizarding world, while various papers and tabloids wanted interviews with him about his actions regarding his duty as the Boy Who Lived. It was shocking that the other day, Voldemort himself had sent a letter to him, telling him that the rest of the Horcruxes had been gathered and assimilated, save the diary and Nagini. The diary was already destroyed, but Nagini was still housing a Horcrux inside herself as a contingency plan...at least, according to what the Dark Lord was telling him through their correspondences.

As they approached the cottage, Azhara glanced at August and said rather suddenly "You like Emerick." Caught off guard, the Naturos demon had to catch himself from falling by planting the end of his staff into the ground, looking shocked. "Well, I mean...he's certainly good looking." Smirking, the Marid nodded as if to agree before saying "No, I mean you _really_ like him. And judging from the way the two of you have been staring at each other for the past two days, it's not one sided." August shook his head, saying "No, I'm just sure he's always that way with everyone." His blush, however, was a fairly strong indicator of what his actual thoughts were at the moment, and he couldn't help but remember some of the rather... _steamy_ thoughts he'd entertained about Emerick. After all, as a healthy young male, August's more primal instincts were surging, especially since his inheritance. Add in that Emerick constantly flirted with him by winking or tossing a flirtatious remark that bordered on salacious, and the poor teen was frazzled half the time. For two days it had been nothing but this particular pattern, and he was constantly having to try and reign in his emotions.

As he was lost in his own little world, Azhara laughed and said "Oh, you've got it _bad._ Don't worry; at best, he's interested, and at worst...well, let's just say it's a pretty good chance he's interested in you."

* * *

 **OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER TO FUCKING WRITE! Also, if anyone gets offended by the Author's Note at the top of the chapter, I'm sorry, but that was rage fueled after dealing with some morons at Winco (it's a grocery store that specializes in wholesale, and it's pretty good for prices) who were confused about if I was an employee or not. The ONE time I wear a shirt that looks just like their uniform...anyhoo, please review and like because I am just thrilled that so many of you are favoriting this story and me! Like, for real, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it.**

 **If it wasn't for the number of people who love this story, I would have given up writing it a LONG time ago and just deleted it. But you guys...you all give me such drive to keep going.**

 **Also, to address a particular review from a few chapters ago:**

 **I know I hinted strongly that Fenrir was after August, but I honestly just did that for shits and giggles; you know, you always have to have that ONE guy who you wouldn't want your daughter/son dating but he constantly is there making remarks? Well, that's Fenrir's job. This will not be a Harry/Fenrir pairing, sadly, but instead will remain Harry/OMC/OMC simply because that was my original goal and it wouldn't be fair to change it mid game.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It occurred to me through a review from a reader recently about the fact that Hermione Granger had no cause to be at the reading of the will of James and Lily Potter. This was due to the fact that at the time of the Potters' deaths, Hermione was only two years old, and would unlikely have known them. To address the confusion this may have caused, I would like to elaborate on why she was there: Harry/August was going to be there and Dumbledore was going to be there as well, in company with the Weasley's. So I felt that to have those present that were behind his betrayal would have been a key plot element, but I failed to account for this clearly enough when written down. I am really sorry about this, everyone. That's my bad.**

 **ALSO, if anyone has any ideas they would like to see, I would love to hear from you! Who knows, you might even find that it will make an appearance in the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any claim to rights with Harry Potter in both film and book media. All original ideas are mine unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

The following morning found August sitting in the Dining Hall, drinking a cup of steaming coffee filled to the brim with sugar and cream; dressed in tight white leather pants in an urban-ninja style and a black sleeveless hoodie made from hardened dragonhide to accentuate his lean physique. With his hair tied back loosely and his various accessories adorning him, August felt as though he was ready to kick ass, take names and chew bubblegum...and guess who just ran out of bubblegum. Glancing over as Emerick and Vivian both took their usual seats with easy familiarity, August snorted at the way Emerick's hair seemed like he took one look in the mirror and said "Fuck it." On the other hand, Vivian appeared to be dressed and primped in her usual radiant beauty...and immediately the demon hissed mentally. _'I don't know what it is, but I fucking hate chipper and perky people this early in the morning. God I just want to rip her hair out...'_ Blinking at the sheer venom dripping from that thought. _'What the actual hell...Vivian's my friend. Why would I hate her for being so goddamn perky in the unholiest of hours of the day? Okay, seriously, what the hell?!'_ When Azhara came up with a knowing smile, she said "Let me guess, you're just now coming to terms with your hatred of perky people in the morning?"

Nodding shyly, August said "I don't get it. I was perfectly fine with how I saw Vivian, but now it's like I want to claw her eyes out." Overhearing this, said Faery giggled and said "Darling, it's because you're a demon. Naturos demons are the milder mannered people, but they still hate early morning hours. They're at home in dense foliage and undergrowth, where the light isn't as intense." Taking a light nibble of her eggs, she gave him a patient smile before saying to him cheerily "It's common knowledge that all Faery, save perhaps those of shadows, are at home in the light." Rolling his eyes, all the Naturos could really do was say dryly "Fascinating." Returning to his own coffee and a danish pastry covered in raspberry jam, August simply enjoyed these moments where he could indulge his sweet tooth. It was really the only way he seemed to be able to function, if he concentrated on nutrient-rich and sugary foods and beverages that would put a normal human in a diabetic comatose state...but for him it was like a necessary fact of survival. Of course, seeing as his magic was tied to nature and all living things of the Green, and since his magic was so infused with his body as a demon, August would need to feed his body the exact things it craved.

Translation: tons of sugar, carbohydrate and vegetable rich foods, as well as trace amounts of exposure to water and slight sunshine; plants did require those to survive, and his magic tied his essence to nature. August had been taught all of this by his mother a few hours into his inheritance, explaining that Naturos demons were, in many ways, similar to the Nymphs of both wood and water. They required the care that their elements did, and August took this lesson to heart. Humans required nature to be kind to them as well, but they first had to be kind to nature. And this applied to not only humans, but other races as well; nature applied a number of things, and this meant that there was a delicate balance.

After drifting into his own mind again, August was quickly alerted to the smell of burnt ash as Fawkes appeared next to Emerick, who then stumbled from his seat backwards, swearing in Gaelic. Everyone who saw or heard laughed or gave him dirty looks due to how loud he was being. At their table, Vivian let out a tittering laugh while Azhara focused on her food, merely glancing up then looking back down to a soup-like dish that seemed to glow bright purple with misty vapors pouring out. Fawkes focused solely on August save for the tiniest hint of an eye roll before handing over a carefully tucked note to the teen and vanishing again, black down feathers singeing as the magical fire whooshed in and out of existence. Opening the note, his eyes briefly scanned the same scrawling script from "A Friend" that had mentioned two Dominants on his birthday...of course, since then, he'd found in some research that some mates bonded with an additional Dominant or Submissive for the purposes of serving as anchors for the more wild aspects of a person's magic.

 _'August,_

 _The servants of Kaos are plotting and waiting; those that would aid in ruin for the world have failed to find you. You are safe for now...but you must be sure to keep a close eye on those who would garner your favor._

 _Don't blindly trust anyone, but don't become a cynic. Keep both an open mind and heart, as this will be a test to see what will become your fate._

 _PS...I eagerly await All Hallows Eve._

 _A Friend'_

Folding the note and putting it away, August couldn't help but wonder who it was that could possibly have sent the letter to him; he'd been trying to figure out who it was that'd been writing him and all he could figure out was that whomever it was, they were female. Deciding to puzzle over the identity of his "friend" later, August finished his breakfast just in time to notice everyone else was doing the same, hurrying from the dining hall towards their classes, with himself and several others heading towards where, according to his timetable, the class for Healing would be and found Healer Lightsbridge waiting patiently.

"Good, time for a headcount!" Quickly rattling off the numbers as she counted them all with her index finger, she paused, wrote down the number on a piece of paper pulled from a pouch on her waist and said "Now, everyone, not all of you will be able to continue this course as it is essentially not that glorious, and you will get bored...or, you will flunk out due to lack of aptitude. Either way, there is a test to see who really has the stuff to become a Healer, and who was just looking for an easy pass." After roughly an hour later, the class had been whittled down to just around a third of the original size, where Healer Lightsbridge examined the papers they all had written their task on. Out of all of them, August's had been to properly identify herbs that healed against poison based upon riddles, to which the dragoness couldn't help but be impressed on a number of fronts. Not only had he found the proper identification of the herbs, but he also included the names of plants and reagents that could be used instead of the one in the riddle. When Healer Lightsbridge reviewed what appeared to be a not only well written and worded but also deeply understood summary of the answer riddle she'd scrawled neatly on the chalkboard behind her desk.

 _'Either this boy is a telepath, or he's actually gifted; either way, this is exemplary work.'_ Nodding her head in what could only be deciphered as a sort of interna; decision, she walked calmly around and said evenly "Remember, also, that it isn't just the body that needs the skills of a Healer; the mind is something that must never be overlooked, as even the most complex of problems with someone can be eased with counseling and Mind Magicks. Now, throughout this course, you will not only see me as your instructor, I am also someone you can come to about your problems, your feelings, and your thoughts. My office is open until half-past nine in the evenings, and I will also do...oh, what do they call it? House calls, should the need arise." Waving everyone off after class ended, August walked down the hall towards his next class only to bump into Emerick and Azhara who seemed to be arguing over whether or not Pooka were faster than werewolves.

"I'm tell you, it's a known fact that werewolves are the fastest of most preternatural creatures, and Pooka are just the greatest shape-shifters!" Emerick snorted, saying "Yer daft if ya think that a pup of a wolf could outrun me!" August merely sighed, shaking his head and walked between them and said "Just agree to disagree about it for now; at best, you'll forget and at worst, you'll just have to duke it out somewhere." Emerick perked up visibly at the sight of August, only to whine slightly hearing that the demon wanted them to "put a pin" in their argument, as the humans often said. "But, _mo blath,_ she insulted my people's pride..." Azhara couldn't help but slipping out in a mocking sign of childish victory; that is, until August whirled around so quick that his hair was a blur of bruised-violet and red. "Don't even think for a moment that you won this, somehow; you need to stop antagonizing him." All the Marid replied with was a raspberry and calling August a "spoilsport." After a few moments of chatter, August and Emerick broke off towards the part of the academy indicated on their maps where their shared class of Blood Magick; the walls soon took on more ornate and esoteric designs, featuring what looked like the twining bodies of serpents.

At the end of this particular hallway was an ornate metal door set in the stone, the depiction of a snarling imp holding a bloodstone bowl, and incense burning with what smelled like musk and cedar. As the two approached along with several other students, they all heard and watched the metal imp say to them in an echoing and gravelly voice "To enter these chambers, first a riddle: what is more precious than gold, more abundant than air to every man, and is often the source of all beginnings and ends?" Murmurs from various voices were heard, all of whom argued it was water, some saying magic, and others saying blood as it related to this particular classroom. One student walked forward, pulling a sharp knife from his bag and cutting his palm over the bloodstone bowl; when a little blood had filled the bowl, the student stepped back only to be surprised when he was doused in ice-cold water. _"WRONG~!"_ The imp cackled, yelling out "wrong" over and over again. Another student tried placing a ball of magically conjured flames into the bowl only for the same thing to happen to him; after a few more failed ideas, everyone nervously talked amongst themselves. August had been watching the entire process, only to feel something was missing from this; there wasn't enough to the riddle to make it overly challenging, but also clear as day.

After a moment, August walked forward carefully and kneeled before the bowl; making a razor sharp talon with one of his fingers, he sliced across his palm and grabbed the incense, dribbling some onto the burning sticks. "Blessed are the gods, who grant us magic through the blood of our ancestors; blessed are those gifted with Mother Magick's gift." Alighting the blood in the bowl magically, he watched and waited for the bucket of cold water to be poured on him. The metallic imp chuckled darkly, saying "Finally, someone who understands. It's faith, students of Solstice; faith is the one thing that begins and ends everything, as well as is the most valuable resource a person can say." The door opened with a surprising lack of sound and a man dressed impeccably in what could only be described as fitted to his frame in black leather trousers, a white tunic and black vest, with a red hat shaped similar to a Musketeer's and red outer robe with black trim and brocading along the front. Glancing up, a well groomed face with a black goatee and aristocratic features and ruby red eyes gleaming brightly with a sharp grin on his face.

"It's about time someone comes along and understands that there's no way to force the answer to bend to your will. Faith is almost half of the answer to all things: have faith that magic is always part of you. It is your soul, and it is part of your spirit; never forget that any magic performed is the actions of both faith and power." Pushing the door open fully, the professor walked into his classroom, a circular room that had a raised stone platform at the center and stadium-style seating as benches and desks forming the seats. "Find a seat and pay close attention; I don't repeat myself and I have little patience for anyone who cannot seem to follow instructions." Everyone rushed to find a seat and soon Emerick and August were seated together with a female kitsune who wore a traditional _kimono_ and all the necessary accoutrement in sapphire blue and black snowflake designs. White hair spilled out of an elegant updo knot in tight and ornamental braids with bells woven into the braids. Glancing over at August and Emerick, she scanned them appraisingly before shrugging and pulling out an elegant pen. After a moment, the professor snapped his fingers and the name _Professor Nicodemus Alaronz Drayven_ was written across the air in bright, fiery lighters. "I am going to tell you all the rules of this class: no unsanctioned blood rites are to be performed at any time.

"At no time are there to be any instruments of this class taken from this room _ever;_ I will know who, how and where. Lastly, do. Not. Piss. Me. Off. I am a pureblood vampire of sixteen generations. You will not make it more than a week if you end up on my badside, students; I won't harm you, but I will make you pray to your deity of choice and wish for a swift end." August couldn't help but shiver at the edge that Professor Drayven's tone too; it was both the tone of great pain and hinted desires...for what, the young demon couldn't say. The professor waved a hand large leather tomes flew to each individual student, landing solidly on the desks. "These are to be your grimoires throughout the year; you will add any magick you so choose to them, be it for this class or another. Just remember: infuse the ink you choose with three drops of your own blood to channel your own power into the pages you write." August turned his new grimoire over and found that the black leather bound book was rather sizeable in his hands, with silver clasping similar to older, medieval books.

"Now, who can tell me the most commonly used applications for blood magick today?" Many people glanced around before Emerick raised his hand and spoke in his Irish accented voice, not failing to send a few delicious tremors up and down a few spines. "Many legal documents and contracts are often signed with blood magick, as well as adoptions for people who can't conceive children in more restrictive cultures. However, there are numerous rituals and spells that involve blood magick, such as wards or such." Professor Drayven nodded, making a quick note on a sheaf of parchment in his hand. "Excellent, now I have no doubts whatsoever that some of you have heard that blood magick is dark magick, and thus should be abstained from. What you should know, here and now, is that is false knowledge.

"Blood magick is the purest form of magick as an essence that can be interacted with, as well as channeled. Many powerful spells are fueled with different reagents, such as crystals, blood, runes, talismans and more. However, with blood magick comes the risks that you will become addicted to the power granted by this magickal practice." Drayven turned and sketched a large circle onto the blackboard, inscribing runes along the outside of the circle while leaving blank spaces and interconnecting lines between each line with one large rune in the central area of the circle. "Now, your assignment for the rest of the class is to copy this diagram and then proceed to find various combinations that would work in blood rituals with different reagents of your choosing. Then, for your assignment, you are to write an essay to explain your reasoning as to why it is an acceptable ritual." Many students looked to each other in confusion while Emerick and August simply nodded at each other; this was similar to a book they'd found in their previous study sessions in the academy's library, so it should be simple enough. "Also, extra credit for anyone who can make it a _working_ diagram with or without a partner. Dismissed." Everyone gathered their belongings and filed out of the room, only to have August stopped when Professor Drayven called for him to stay behind.

August walked over carefully and said "Professor, I'm sorry but I really must continue to my next class..." The dark haired man waved off the statement, sitting behind his desk and saying "I'll write you a note for your teacher, explaining that I need to talk with you for a moment. Now, I need just one question asked and then you're free to return to...whatever it is your studying next. Why is a Naturos demon studying a rather esoteric art as Blood Magick?" August was momentarily confused, and expressed this to his professor. "Ah, well then allow me to restate the question: why is a demon that is the embodiment of the Green studying something that is more suited to an Umbran or Incubus? Hell, if you were a vampire like myself, I would understand better." For a moment, the teen couldn't help but debate whether or not to lie to the man before him, but instead figured a partial truth would be better for him in the long-run.

"Someone in my past used the excuse of blood wards to keep me under his thumb and in the care of people who would have gladly seen me dead if it weren't for money they received to care for me. And honestly, I want to see how I can use Blood Magick to keep me and mine safe from him forever." Drayven nodded thoughtfully, stroking his chin and stood, walking over to a small collection of books on a shelf and ran his fingers along the spines before selecting one. Returning and handing the book to August, Drayven simply said "This is on different types of spells and rites that will allow you to create your own wards that are virtually undetectable by others, except a master blood mage. Now, I am _loaning_ this book to you and I expect it back in the condition you received it. If you do not, Hell will seem like a summer vacation by the sea; am I clear?" August nodded and packed the book carefully into his satchel, collecting his note for his class on Necromancy with Professor Bonz.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE~! My life has been really hectic as of late, and my muse is a lazy bitch who wouldn't know the proper way to behave in polite society unless I'm stoned out of my mind. Anyways, I know that I am certainly the worst author in terms of description (giving too much) and character interaction (giving too little) but I want you all to see things the way I picture them...otherwise, I feel it's incomplete. Now, there's gonna be a switched POV next chapter with...THE SEER! Now, if you want to give me ideas about her, feel free. I honestly welcome the challenge. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE PLZ!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now, a lot of you are probably questioning a lot of things regarding certain things I haven't covered yet with the chapters that have been released yet. Well, they're all going to be answered in this chapter here and within the comments that I'm leaving in this Author's Note. Also, to SetoKayba2n, I'd like to apologize if August seems like a Gary Stu; that honestly was not my intention. And yes, there are a lot of cliches in this story...but like all cliches, some are too good to pass up. Also, a lot of you are probably disappointed that some people haven't gotten better chances in the story to shine. Also, August will _not_ be participating in the Triwizard Tournament at all; the reason for that is the whole reason in canon that Harry Potter was needed to help give Voldemort his body back with "blood of the enemy." Also, some of you probably think I went just a tad bit overboard on certain bits and I do apologize. **

**Now, to address certain things:**

 **Draco is not going to be a Veela. I'm sick and tired of seeing those fics, personally; I have nothing against the idea itself, but it's kinda overplayed. Really. I mean, there are other types of creatures he could become in fanfiction, but it just seems too easy. Also, I haven't fully decided whether or not if he's gonna be "friends-ish" with Ginny, Neville and Luna, but...well, let's just see what happens.**

 **No, Trelawney is not the Seer. I cannot stand her. Yes, she had the Gift, but I honestly just couldn't stand her; she was a little too doom and gloom for my tastes.**

 **Also, I'm unsure about Hermione's parents knowing anything...but I feel like it'd be interesting if they were the recipients of "anonymous" donations to not ask any questions as to why Hermione has been receiving certain private lessons from Dumbledore and other specialists. I feel that'd be a little darker sounding...**

 **Yes, Fenrir is looking at August for a friend's son. He has yet to be introduced. I haven't come up with a solid idea yet, and I don't want to half-ass it. However, he's either gonna be an arrogant lil prick, or he's gonna be a charming stud. Either way, opinions help.**

 **Now, someone did bring up Emerick and August liking each other being blatant and whatnot, but here's the thing that I want to clarify. Emerick is supposed to come across as a bit of a flirt, and he's suave as hell (cuz, ya know, every romance novel has that one Irish brogued bastard who is charming and silver-tongued) but he finds himself drawn to August. That is all.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any stake/claim to Harry Potter or Warner Brothers' studios and all associated franchise rights. All original ideas and concepts are mine and please do not use without asking first. J. K. Rowling is the original author/creator of the Harry Potter universe and is brilliant.**

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle, Gryffindor Boys' Dorm_

Ron couldn't help but stare bitterly out across the room as everyone either ignored his very existence in the room, or gave him the most evil look that Ronald Bilius Weasley had ever received from anyone in his life. Ever since the plan that kept his family in moderately good states for their lives, but not by any rank similar to those of the upper families...like Potter. Oh, sure as a pig's ass was pork did that bastard have it easy; all he had to do was be the Boy Who Lived and get rich off his family money. It wasn't fair that he could afford to potentially live the life of a nobleman and that none of the Weasley's could...all because of an ancestor of his that had managed to royally screw the pooch. There were few and far between amongst the members of the Wizarding Community who hadn't heard of the infamous Weasley and Malfoy families feud, and even Ron had hard times not seeing the justice in what happened.

Several hundred years ago, there had been an arranged marriage contracted between Astrid Malfoy and Terrence Weasley; things had started out perfectly between them, as both had a mutual attraction to the other and were well suited for one another. Not to mention, the Weasley family were still in possession of their sizeable estate and wealth, as well as their seats on the Wizengamot. However, rather abruptly, things turned south rather quickly as it became known that Astrid had fallen pregnant with Terrence's child and that he had immediately claimed infidelity, as well as breach of the contract between their families. The poor girl swore vehemently up and down that Terrence was the father of her child, and that she would gladly have a blood ritual performed to show the truth. Of course, Terrence had his family supporting his own claims, all the while unaware that he had been trotting around the town with a harem of men and women all sharing his bed at his beck and call. Astrid tried once more to beg her love to believe her, but Terrence went into a rage because of reasons lost to many in the know, but it was suspected that his affairs had been discovered by her and that he had to hide the evidence of his indiscretions.

Eventually, the news did become public about it all when several of the girls that Terrence had been around the town with came forward that they were carrying his child as well...and it became clear that Astrid had been completely innocent after all. When this news the reached the Malfoy family, they immediately branded the Weasley clan as "blood traitors" for not only betraying the values of their station as a pureblood noble family...but also breaking the contract between the two families. And since Terrence Weasley murdered poor Astrid, his family was stripped of the rank and station, leaving them with just the moderate fortune that their family had accumulated over the ages. Of course, this was lost over the years due to bad investments, various addictions to game, drink and women, and of course through debtors coming to collect what was owed. Eventually, the Weasley name wasn't as clandestine as it had once been, leaving them on the teetering edge of poverty.

Currently, the bitter teen seethed at the fact that everything that had been so carefully planned and carried out by Dumbledore to slowly build up Potter's fame and carefully funnel out money to pay off the two Weasleys involved, plus Hermione and the Dursleys, as well as line Dumbledore's own pockets had crumbled into ash around them. Now, they were publicly shamed by that fucking demon spawned bastard, and Ron could barely handle the constant jinxes and hexes sent his way on a daily basis, plus the disgusted glares and looks shot at him. Even his own family wanted nothing to do with him, and it was all because Potter couldn't handle doing what he was best designed for: kill the Dark Lord, marry Ginny, then die in an accident caused by a seemingly innocuous poison extracted from a few rare plants.

Only now, things were going exactly the opposite of "according to plan" for those involved with Dumbledore; with the great Albus Dumbledore reduced to practically a pariah socially with those not under his thumb. Since the start of the year and the Triwizard Tournament begun, everyone was focusing much more now on the upcoming competition between Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts...but still aware of the snake that the Headmaster truly was beneath that grandfatherly mask. However, Ron and Hermione were both adamant about their viewpoints being the right way; the only worst part in all of this for the pair was that they were completely ostracized from their friends and classmates, only able to rely on each other, Dumbledore and Ron's mother. Sadly, Molly was facing her own hardships now that she was no longer living with the Weasley family; she'd been forced to find work somewhere, ending up at Madame Malkins as a dressmaker every Tuesday and Thursday and then working as a cleaning lady at the Leaky Cauldron on weekends.

This meant Ron had been forced to find some work of any kind for someone who was both only fourteen and practically despised by every wizard that he had interacted with for the past few months. He'd had to resort to just about doing a few...unsavory things along street corners in the dark hours of the night to earn a couple galleons. It wasn't so much that Ron was a whore now that bothered him so much; no, it was the fact that a part of him didn't care at all so long as he got the chance to get what was promised to him for serving Dumbledore. Of course, The "great and powerful Dumbledore" came to Ron recently, in a much younger and, oddly more handsome, appearance than the teen had been prepared for. Albus explained the truth of what was going on, and that there was a plan to be taking place. Only he and Hermione would be allowed to undergo special training with a few exclusive tutors, in a secluded place in a world called the Demi Monde. Ron was to be trained by a demon named Yuan while Hermione would be taught by a rather wicked looking Elf woman named Eridna.

Honestly, Ron didn't give a flying fuck what the Cult was about, or who their god was; all he really, genuinely cared about, was being able to serve someone powerful so he could be able to live a better life than the hovel that was the Burrow. He wanted wealth, power and recognition from others so he could be better than everyone else in his family...even if it meant he would have to serve the Devil himself. Barely tolerating Hermione and her ridiculous obsession with knowledge about magic and everything related to it, the redhead honestly couldn't find it in himself to really care about her other than she was useful in ways that he couldn't be. Tonight, when everyone else was asleep, the two would meet Dumbledore out by edge of the Forbidden Forest using special amulets that would make them virtually undetectable by any and all physical senses. All that mattered was that everything be like water off a duck's back for the next few hours. This meant ignoring the catcalls and the angry stares, even a few Stinging Hexes sent his way. Merlin only knew what Hermione was going through, but yet again, Ron couldn't find it in himself to actually care about anything involving the Muggleborn witch.

After another couple hours, everyone soon had started snoring and Ron lay in his bed, rubbing a hand over his pained arm where the vast majority of the Stinging Hexes tonight had been hitting him. Rising carefully and taking the small amulet, which happened to look like a raven's claw around a chunk of amber holding a sprig of belladonna. Placing the amulet around his neck with a leather cord, Ron waited for the magic to take place and noticed the gold flash of light before quickly packing a small bag of supplies...mostly chocolate and a few galleons and a small diary that he wrote new ways to torture that demon bastard for fucking everything up. Racing down the steps, he ran into Hermione and both teens nodded before taking off towards the exit. Soon, they would be off with people who respected them for their talents, both thought. Surely they would actually be rewarded properly for their services; the idea that they could be given power if they did well was just the icing on the cake. Both were blinded to brightly by the pretty words and promises, the dark whispers of gold, power and knowledge beckoning them into serving Kaos.

 _Solstice Academy, Demi Monde_

August was rather busy in examining a potted plant that was to serve as his semester project; Herbalism students were assigned a plant by lottery that they had to care for the entire semester and then be graded on vitality, arrangement, presentation, and research paper. August's plant was a rather interesting one, according to the notes on the paper so far. The small plant was mostly just a leafy shrub in a pot that was barely budding with flowers that gave off a fragrant, sensual smell that aroused anyone who sniffed them. Many love potions and perfumes used this flower's essence for the aphrodisiac effect the Cupid's Grace flower, and thus were often times restricted in trade and medical uses, often regulated with a high fine for illegal sales. The school, apparently, had permission to hold a few bushes for alchemical and healing purposes, as well as research for the students.

The teen was busy currently with watering the small shrub with nutrient enhanced water as well as a special kind of compost made of swamp mud, eggshells, coffee grounds, and a few other odds and ends for the mix. So far, his plant had yielded excellent growth, as gently nudged along with a bit of his own magic; it was quite ironic that before, as Harry Potter, August had little to no talent with herbology. It wasn't that he didn't understand the concept of herbology, but rather the way it was taught as a subject. However, with both classes in Healing and Herbalism, the Naturos found this to be the perfect chance to understand himself as well. Naturos were demons that, along with Dryads, Elves and other beings related to nature and plants, could both control plants and draw power from the very flora around them. And this gave him a slight advantage when it came to understanding the very essence of both medicinal and toxic plants, herbs, berries and roots; it was a rather beneficial talent and much appreciated on his part.

Gently running his fingers along the shrub, August turned his head just in time to catch Professor Venusia standing behind him, her leafy-vine adorned arms gently crossing as she ran a finger along her smooth, pale wood chin and examined the plant. As a Dryad, she was a being that was the embodiment of a tree, and were made human by the magick in the tree; of course, the Dryad had a humanoid build, she was still a being of wood given life. She resembled a pale wooden statue, not breathing per se. Instead, her dark honey eyes seemed endless in depth, while the leafy vines forming her hair seemed styled to be in a cut similar to the "Roaring 20's." "Tell me, August, what is that delightful smell I seem to find coming from your compost?" Her voice sounded like the noise of rustling leaves but still feminine; grabbing the glass jar containing what was Black Swamp mud, full of the digested remains expelled by some of the aquatic predators in that swamp.

"It's mud from the Black Swamp; I had collected it from the swamp over the weekend as I use it for all my plants at the cottage." Venusia ran her finger through the mud, then mixed it across her skin. Soon, a rich and vibrant green color took form and spread all over her skin, giving it a much more vibrant and supple look. "I am impressed...tell me, do you use this mud for yourself, too?" Blushing, the teen nodded and said with a small amount of humble pride "I used it at first as a compost ingredient, and found that my hands felt as if they'd been enriched with the soil as well. I found that I absorbed the nutrients from the mud like the plants do." Luckily, he always took a bath after heavy gardening now and simply enjoyed soaking in the hot water. Professor Venusia nodded and walked off after returning the jar of mud and began examining other students' plants, commenting here and there, praising on various grooming of their plants. Arriving at the desk of Vivian, whose own plant (a rather respectable devil's weed, mind you) was starting to show a few signs of needed care; the frustrated Faery looked ready to tear apart the aforementioned plant, the Dryad leaned in and said breezily "Remember, a plant doesn't need just physical sustenance to thrive here. It needs a piece of magic to help it flourish."

Stroking the leaves of the plant, Vivian's plant shone bright green through the veins of the leaves and along the petals. After a moment, the plant looked much healthier and thriving better, almost gleamingly. "Never forget that magick is in everything, that it requires a gentle touch and infusion of magickal power." Walking off, she left Vivian to remember this...but more importantly turn to August and whisper "Please, just give me some of your compost! I am lousy with any kind of plant magic! That's, unfortunately, the one aspect of my magick that I don't really get!"

August sighed and merely said "Okay, first of all, this compost is a personal recipe that I'm perfecting; there's still parts I'm tinkering with. I'm only using it for this plant because it's worked on the garden back at the cottage. I got the mud from the Black Swamp, so if you want some you gotta go get some yourself." Vivian pouted prettily, almost giving the puppy dog eyes until August sighed and said "Fine...I'll take you there. But we need to get a professor's permission and an escort to take us there." Vivian immediately smiled beatifically and blew a kiss at her fellow Submissive, who in turn smirked at her while rolling his eyes. Turning back to his plant, August ran his fingers along the curling leaves and whispered softly in an inaudible manner as his eyes glowed etherially, mostly focusing on the magic flowing through his hands into the plant. The Cupid's Grace immediately reacted, the flowers becoming more prominent and the leaves widening and curling beautifully; Vivian stared at him in awe, saying "How do you do that so...so naturally?"

Shrugging, he says "I don't really get it; you know you want to reach for something and you don't consciously realize that you're reaching for it, but then you find it in your hand after a moment? It's kind of similar to that...only, I feel like I'm channeling something much older and more powerful than myself." Vivian pursed her lips for a moment, debating whether or not to tell August what he was describing sounded like he channeled the Green itself. "That's pretty awesome...maybe your mom might know more, but it sounds like you're in perfect synch with both your own magick and the magick of the Green. Maybe Naturos demons are able to channel the Green better than Faeries?" August shrugged, saying "Maybe I'm just overanalyzing it. Besides, I'm sure my mother would have told me about it more." Of course, there was the option of sending a letter to her. It couldn't hurt.

"But back to the point about the Black Swamp, I'll go with you only if you get a professor to go along with us. Until then, I want to figure out what to do about the mysterious 'Friend' who keeps sending me letters." Vivian glanced at him as she gently trimmed along the devil's weed, removing parts that needed to be trimmed for the purpose of her arrangement and presentation portion. "Stranger writing you letters? Are they professing undying love for you already? Gods, it's barely been a week since classes started." August shook his head, looking around before leaning over and saying "No, but that's the thing; they're just vague things written to me almost like a riddle but one that actually just seem like a warning about something. And I'm afraid the warning is about the man who had caused much of my life's misery." Vivian nodded, having since gotten the bare bones of the story from August before and showing she followed along.

"Well, the real puzzle is...why would they sign it as 'A Friend' if they knew me? Why not just say who they are, and for that matter just keep the letter simple and say 'hello, just a head's up. There's some crazy bullshit heading your way and all you're gonna get is a helmet and a cricket bat.'" A rather pointed cough from Professor Venusia drew their attention to see that, unknown to August, his mini-rant had been noticed by everyone and they were all busy trying to hide their laughter as the Dryad merely gave a delicate smile. "While I do believe conversation between students is productive as it stimulates creativity and thought processes, please remember that this is still Herbalism, and conversations, for future reference, should be themed around this subject." Turning around, the professor took two steps before quipping with "Although a cricket bat seems a bit unlikely...a tennis racket is more accurate."

 _Later, during lunch hours_

August sat on the porch of the cottage with Fawkes on his shoulder as the teen wrote a letter to his mom concerning what Vivian had mentioned about "channeling the Green." It was something that puzzled him, given that what Alraune had said of the Green was that "it lives in all things that are of nature's bounty; the flowers, trees, moss and leaves. Everything that is of the Green is part of what makes us who we are, my son." At the time, it seemed more like a symbolic statement than a literal one; the fact he could control the plants with magick made August first believe that it was just the magick causing the change in the plant. Now, he was doubting that thought process, seeing as it didn't exactly go into the more spiritual aspects of this. Wizarding magic focused only on the spell doing what it was supposed to do, whereas magick delved into all the aspects of spellwork: the how, the why, the what. Everything is connected and related, in a cosmic wheel that balances itself.

Snapping out of his reverie as Fawkes gently nudged August's head with his beak. _'Stop brooding so much, August; it makes you look depressed. Simply accept the fact you were blessed with this power.'_ As the teen smirked and ran a hand up and down the feathers of his avian friend, he replied with _'Sorry, I'm just really hoping that all Naturos demons can do this and not just me. I_ really _don't need to be seem like I have something extra special about me again...'_ Giving a bird's version of a chuckle, Fawkes merely nodded sagaciously before maneuvering gently to take off after a small salamander that had darted out from under the porch. "I pray to the Gods that wasn't someone who can shapeshift."

August barely had time to gasp when a rather deep and rumbling chuckle come from his left, jerking his head around so fast, his staff subconsciously called to side into his hand. Standing there was a rather...well, if August was going to honest with himself, fucking gorgeous man standing with the relaxed grace of a feline predator. Shocking white hair streaked with black in a messy, just-been-shagged-hard look and bright robin egg blue eyes; his face expressive and somewhat sharp and Slavic featured. Fawkes kept his eyes on the man, taking in the snug, animal hide vest around the pale muscles, his tight denim pants and combat boots all seeming to fit him perfectly. Neatly trimmed facial hair formed a rather fetching goatee of black with a splash of white in the middle along both his upper lip and chin. Bowing to August, the man spoke with a Russian accented voice "Forgive me, _dorogoy,_ but I saw you over from that path by the lake. I didn't mean to scare you." Taking a few steps forward, he kept his hands spread open to show that he meant no harm towards August; taking the clue, he lowered his staff into a relaxed hold.

"I'm August; it's a pleasure to meet you." The other male smiled, teeth almost pearly white, as he bowed again, saying "Sergei. Sergei Kaznova, _dorogoy._ I had no intention of scaring you." Fawkes shook himself for a moment, saying to August telepathically _'Be careful, August; he's a Dominant and is edging a little too close.'_ August gave an imperceptible nod to the phoenix before saying to Sergei "Tell me, why were you passing this way? Was it for a lovely stroll after eating?" The other man gave a slow chuckle, stopping at the edge of the steps of the cottage's porch, saying easily "I heard rumor about a lovely demon who was around here. Wanted to see if rumor was true." At that precise moment, Emerick and Vivian showed up with Azhara and Vasilisa leading them, and all but Azhara gave visible reactions to Sergei's presence so close to August. "Mr. Kaznova, I think you should take a few steps away from Mr. Allionde-Rosen." Vasilisa's tone brooked _no_ arguments. Said Dominant turned around lazily, smirking as he and Emerick met eyes, with the Pooka growling lowly; Vivian tried to keep Emerick in place while Vasilisa strode forward, her steps almost dangerously quick as she walked up to August and said to Sergei "You heard me."

Shrugging, the Russian merely stepped backwards, saying easily "Was just making friends...we are friends, aren't we August?" Said Naturos looked at everyone and took in their expressions as they all showed varying emotions, but the most prevalent were: worry, anger and mild disgust all aimed at Sergei. "I don't know you well enough to call you friend, Sergei Kaznova, but I will not deny that you are someone to be wary of." The only reaction that statement earned from the man was a momentary pause before the smirk widened. "I relish the chance to change your mind." Spinning on his heel and walking off with a jaunty tune, making a show of brushing into Emerick as he left and a quick "oh, _prosti._ " After getting a few paces away, Sergei shifted into a large white tiger that turned to give a showy wink at August before running off towards some other location. Emerick chose that moment to power-walk towards August and immediately check him for any marks of harm, and that the poor teen was being spun this way and that asking "Um...anyone care to step in here?"

Vasilia merely waved her hand, saying "No, I deem this necessary; around Sergei Kaznova, you can never be too careful. He's known as a man who truly cares little for the rules and would do anything to gain what he wants. He's been suspected of dallying with Submissives without making the courtship bond...and when he dallies, it usually leads to heartbreak and sudden pregnancies." August was deeply stunned, all the while not noticing that Emerick was now just running his hands along August's arms...which oddly enough felt really good to his skin. After a moment, the Pooka stopped and stepped back, blushing hard and trying to calm down a little. "I'm sorry that I had to do that, beauty. I dinnae want to think that you were hurt by that...that...bleedin' arse." August could only brush a strand of hair over his ear, trying to maintain composure...and failing as a delicate flush covered his cheeks and across his nose. "I'm fine, Emerick, I just feel as if I needed to keep my defense up around him. Even Fawkes warned me against letting him too close, which says something in itself."

Everyone entered the cottage as Azhara said "So, wait, this dude is someone who everyone pretty much has either gotten knocked up by him or suspects that he has gotten someone knocked up, and they _still_ let him go here?! What the fuck?!" Vasilisa and Emerick both nodded, the Elf saying "It's sad but true; none of the Submissives will come forth about who the father of their child is out of fear of him and his family. The Kaznova weretiger clan are one of the wealthier pack of were-shifters and have a lot of political clout at their disposal." Emerick ground out hard as a rock with fists balled "Not to mention if anyone did come forward, they'd have a hard time actually having him admit he's the father as the risk of being totally ruined financially and socially. It's already happened to one girl who tried to confront him about it." August nodded along to this, caressing Fawkes' feathers as the bird rested gently on his knees and draping his swan-like neck around August's own. He'd just recently come to terms with his attraction to Emerick as it was more than just a "crush" on the Pooka; he was handsome, funny, charming and perfect gentleman.

Meanwhile, across from him, Emerick was wrestling with his own instincts about the delicate beauty that was August Allionde-Rosen; his scent was intoxicating, like a narcotic that entranced you within the first whiff. Floral, rich and vibrant with tones of summer in the tropical jungles, but also slightly dangerous. The humor that always seemed to be a bit sharp and dry witted, the way August appreciated the beauty of magick and everything around him. The Naturos demon was a vixen in every way. Granted, they'd only known each other a few weeks and that they mostly interacted during the few classes shared between them and their meals and study group times. But Emerick didn't know what to do about all this; he was a flirt, sure, but that didn't mean he was afraid of going steady, so to speak. For now, the Pooka was going to try and get to know more about the beautiful Submissive and maybe see if they could be friends, or more than that.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was so much fun to write as if gave me a chance to give a little more creative spin on things, while also allowing for more depth into the mental realm of each character somewhat. Now, bear in mind this story is AU so none of what was written about the Malfoy-Weasley betrothal thing is from my own little twisted mind; yes, it's dark as hell, but you've probably come to guess that I love doing this a lot for your enjoyment as you read. Also, I wanted to run a thought by everyone, just to see what the overall reaction would be if the Medical Arts elective were more related to a sort of religious affiliation? Like, the elective courses serve as training for different branches of the military, the priesthood, and the sorcerer's citadel? I was thinking that, and wanted to try it. Let me know if ya'll think it's too much and should just leave it be; also, in regards to the Seer, I know I've promised more about her. But the truth is, I basically have yet to really have a muse that captures the essence of what I have in mind for the Seer.**

 **Anyways, please keep favoriting, reviewing and following my story ya'll! It keeps me feeling warm and fuzzy about my writing! Also, if you have questions, please leave them in message for me and I'll get to it as fast as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, so this is the fifteenth chapter! Whoo! PARTY TIME, YA'LL! In all seriousness, I didn't think I'd ever get this far with this story when I first started writing this story. I only thought I'd get to chapter ten and feel finished...but the more I see the reviews from everyone telling me they enjoy my story, and that they really like certain parts of each chapter and even feel free to offer ideas. You guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you.**

 **Now, I really feel like this will truly be the chapter for the Seer. And also, there's bound to be a few questions about the previous chapter in regards to a certain ex-pair of the Golden-Trio. Also, bear in mind, the "training" that they're going to receive is most likely going to be breaking to both body and mind, leaving them to serve only as broken puppets. Also, sorry that I basically turned Ron into a whore just for funsies; I figured that it was high time someone made a thing where Ron was left as someone to turn tricks to make a few coins all his own. And Molly working two jobs trying to sustain herself and her son, all the while both of them still loyal to Dumbledore. Now, Hermione on the other hand...she's just a power hungry and greedy little bookworm who only pursues the knowledge she deems valuable to know and is worth understanding.**

 **Basically, take Hermione from Third Year and crank the bitch dial up to 10. Anyhoo, now we delve into the facts surrounding the supposed "destiny" about August being the key to unifying the two worlds. Does this imply to a literal, planar melding that combines the two worlds into a new one? Or does it mean unifying the worlds in a spiritual and most definitely political, creating a new governed alliance between the peoples? Either way, we shall find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any stake/claim to the works of J. K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Studios, and everything written by me is solely fanfiction written for others to enjoy. Any original characters and concepts are of my own creation, so please don't use without asking me about it.**

* * *

 _Citadel of the Third Eye, Demi Monde_

A towering crystalline structure shaped like a blooming white rose that gave an ethereal glow stood out in the middle of a large sea of trees, the night winds blowing through the leaves and howling around the giant crystal. Several figures walked along the carved pathways cut through the crystal to match the naturally occurring formation, all wearing identical robes similar to a nun's habit, only with a thin veil with bejeweled adornments worn a bit below the eyes. Each robe was colored a deep, royal purple, a white crystal pendant around their necks on black hematite and amethyst rosary beads. One particular robed figure raced quickly into the main rooms filled with the prophecy records; moving quickly as they moved from record to record, they finally picked up the orb and held it, listening to the words echoed from the voice of the Seer who had long since recited the prophecy.

 _"The child of nature who was betrayed by four, shall find the love of two: one born in the land of Eire, and one with blood of ice, together douse the fires of chaos and illuminate darkness thrice. Binding the worlds of demon and man, by dancing not in war but for glory, only by foiling the Fallen One's plan, shall this be a happy story."_ Sighing, the figure lowered her veil, cursing softly to herself. "Damn it all, Celeste. You just had to be born into a Seer bloodline, didn't you? And you had to go and pursue the Gift, too..." Groaning, Celeste placed the record back and dropped her head in exhaustion, shaking it as she contemplated her first prophecy ever spoken; it had happened over a hundred and fourteen years ago, shortly after the moment that the youngest Allionde-Rosen child was born. From then on, Celeste had kept careful watch over events as she slowly came to understand her prophecy. It all started when a cultist from the Cult of Kaos had stolen into the home of August and his family, kidnapping the young demon and ferreting away to the Wizarding World. Since the barrier at the time between the worlds was still at its peak in strength, no one could directly enter that world.

Everyone had to rely on contacts within the Wizarding World to look for the baby, but no one could find him; it was as if he was no longer on the face of the Earth anymore. No one was actually certain that he was alive still until he returned, alive and well, with news saying that a certain wizard had sealed away August's true heritage from taking place, thus leaving him as a human baby for over a hundred years until recent events changed. Now, there were whispers here and there that the Cult of Kaos was expanding it's influence carefully, trying to avoid attention from the Imperial Court and the Temple of the Five. Of course, since the Temple of Five saw the worship of Kaos as blatant blasphemy and an affront to the gods themselves. Celeste could only hope that her Sight was wrong this one time...just this one time in all of her life.

Running a pale hand over her face, she stood up straight and readjusted her veil before exiting the room and quickly making her way towards the gardens before clutching a small blue crystal glowing with energy. "I never thought I'd have to use this...but then, I never thought my Sight would lead to such dangerous tragedy for all." Closing her eyes and drawing the sigil for a temporary dimensional doorway, Celeste began chanting the lengthy incantation; ethereal blue light surrounded her hands as she worked her magic. After a moment's work, she finished the doorway and managed to get halfway through before Celeste caught sight of two disguised assailants rushing towards her with wickedly shaped daggers. "Don't let her escape!" Throwing out a hand, Celeste pulled magick into her hands and threw out a large curtain of energy to delay their path to her; hurrying through the path and traveling through the doorway, running quickly out the other end. With a reversed drawing of the sigil from earlier, her barrier curtain collapsed and the two assailants hurried to make their way through the door. Right about halfway through the passageway, Celeste finished her working and the doorway slammed shut, vanishing into blue light with reddish-orange mist.

Smiling tiredly, Celeste turned around only to find seven more assailants, all armed with various weapons; at the head was Yuan twirling a staff that was about a half foot shorter than himself, Ofuda talismans wrapped around the length of the staff on lengths of black parchment written in bright red ink. "We can do this one of two ways, Seer; you can come willingly and unshackled, or you can be taken by force." The Azulean's demeanor was plain: choose the right one. Celeste looked the blue-skinned man in the eyes and simply said "You and I both know that I will never bow to your will, Yuan Zamora." Throwing out her hands, magical energy forming whips that wildly thrashed in a circle around her to keep everyone from closing in; concentrating hard, Celeste opened one more doorway and quickly departed through, all the while her Tenabrae Thrasher spell was still holding strong. When the spell finally did diminish, Celeste had already vanished through her invoked doorway; Yuan swore hard and seemed to be in a foul mood when one of the figures asked "My Lord, what shall we do now?"

The blue-skinned demon turned around and said dryly leading to a furious shout"Well, I was thinking we should simply stand around and ask asinine questions. Or maybe play a game of hide and seek with the one woman who can set in motion the very destruction of our goals!" Calming himself momentarily with thoughts of that human he had to play with as his "pupil" and his greed. Of all things, Yuan enjoyed taking someone whose greed outweighed their common sense and morals heavily, promising them their greatest dreams and desires, only to end up breaking them body, mind, and soul. Oh, yes; Yuan took a pervasive pleasure in punishing others according to his current whim, and it all was a form of relaxation for him. After a moment, Yuan turned to his subordinates and said "Return to the Temple and await my instructions; I have business to attend to and it has far more value than all your insignificant lives put together." All bowed before him and vanished into the shadows, returning to the ruinous Temple of Veiled Shadows where the Cult resided in secret; to the rest of the world, it was an abandoned temple from the times when the Gods walked the world before the Schism of Realities. After three thousand years, the Cult of Kaos had found the temple rather by sheer luck, and had taken the ruins as their new home for their order. It's layout was similar to that of a circular building bearing a large blackened obelisk, everything made of a black crystal with golden veins.

Meanwhile, Yuan returned to his private inner sanctum within the ruins, which bore extravagant furnishings made entirely of gleaming gold...save for a singular area nearest the bed area where Ron lay completely nude, bound by a harsh collar and restraints that kept him in place with magic; various whip marks and burns littered his skin from some of Yuan's previous "tutelage." It was harsh, demanding physical torture that bordered on insanity (at least, in Ron's eyes; to Yuan it was just an average Tuesday) and often times deliberate and abusive humiliation of the psychological and sexual kinds. But to all this, the redhead bore it with his screams of agony, tears of bitterness and fury, and yet taking in all that it meant: to learn the limits of the human body and overcome them. It was of vital importance that Yuan had the wizard learn this lession, or else the redhead would not survive any further teachings. And for some particular reason, the blue skinned demon didn't want to kill the mortal outright...either it was that same greed in the wizard's eyes that he himself always kept hidden, or possibly the same rage. Either way, the mortal proved to be a rather fun toy.

Across at the other end of the temple, there was the sound of women arguing, where it was soon revealed to be Hermione and Eridna...who was currently debating murdering this contemptuous know-it-all. "I don't see what you could possibly teach me, Demon. I only agreed to come because I _thought_ I would learn powerful magicks from a woman of great power! Instead, I have some _thing_ telling me what to do!" Eridna had enough of Hermione's little tantrum before reaching out and grabbing the witch by her throat, lifting her up two feet off the ground. Brushing a braid from her face with her free hand, proceeding to make a soft, disapproving noise with her tongue before speaking. "Allow me to rectify a few of your mistakes: first, I am not a Demon, I am a Shadow Elf. Second, I am far older and more powerful than you could ever dream of achieving for yourself. Third, I am not a _thing_ ; you are the lesser being of the two of us, as I am a proud creature of unimaginable fury. Do not press your luck with me."

Dropping the Muggleborn witch to the ground and walking to a row of books as Hermione lay on the ground, coughing her harshly to get air into her lungs. Glaring at Eridna, the frizzy-haired witch was regretting that her wand had been taken by Dumbledore the moment they arrived at the temple; according to the immortal wizard, they had to earn the right to wield their wands in the eyes of the Cult...which, of course, sounded ridiculous to Hermione as she was a witch and the wand was hers. Standing shakily, the girl swallowed her pride before saying to Eridna "Very well, then; I suppose I do owe you respect as both my _elder_ and my tutor." The slight dig thrown in with seemed to have no visible effect on the Elf, who was busy dusting off a book that seemed to emanate a dark aura. Waving her hand outward lazily, Eridna sent magick out to wrap around Hermione's wrists and ankles, slamming her into the far wall and causing the witch to choke on the air forced from her body. "I see my lessons are not sinking in...then perhaps we should go back to the basics. Now, tell me: how do we draw magickal energy from shadows?"

Gritting her teeth, Hermione glared hatefully at the Elf before spitting out "By one of two ways: born with the natural power to call upon their strength, or a trained disciple may channel negative emotions into a focus." Eridna nodded, loosening Hermione's left wrist from the shackled magick before speaking. "Very good...now then, name for me the your god." This was a test, as they two mortals hadn't been inducted into the Cult yet, but they served its interests; either way, depending how the mortal answered determined whether she lived or died right then and there. Quite frankly, Eridna saw no use for the mortal witch and wanted nothing at all to do with the girl...but Dumbledore seemed confident that Hermione would mold into a perfect tool for them. Ron was to serve as nothing more than a plaything for the Cult, unfortunately, as he really did seem to have only a handful of qualities that made him remarkable: a strategic mind and a seemingly endless avarice for food and gold, so perhaps Yuan would find a more permanent use for the ginger.

Returning her attention to the witch as Hermione said "If you mean _your_ god, then I assume it's the Bringer of Shadowed Anarchy, Kaos." Eridna raised a brow at this, striding forward and gently stroking her nail along the teen's face. "Tell me, pretty bird, how it is that you've heard that title..." The witch hesitated, simply staying quiet for once. Growing impatient, Eridna snatched a handful of hair and snarled out "Tell me who taught you that title or I will slit your fucking throat _now_!" Struggling in the Elf's grasp, Hermione finally gave in and answered with "I don't know! It just...the answer was there..." Eridna stilled instantly, looking at her, and thought loudly within her own mind _'Does the lying bitch expect me to believe her?'_ The Muggleborn girl, having had her head facing the other direction, responded instantly "Well, I'm not exactly sure lying is what I can call it, since it's the truth!" Dropping Hermione to the ground and staying frozen in place, she was inwardly unable to believe it. A _fucking_ Reader was in their hands...a fully untested, untrained Reader who seemed to think her gift was merely just superior knowledge. Quick memorization skills and a thirst for knowledge probably helped her academically, but the talent of being a Reader was just lower in rarity than being a Seer.

Pacing back and forth, the Shadow Elf decided there and then to skip the whole song-and-dance of giving the mortal girl a series of "tests". No, she had to have this girl as her personal acolyte into the Dark Arts of magick...this was undeniably the greatest boon Eridna could ever hope to receive from Kaos. "Listen to me, girl, and listen good: you have a gift I find rather useful to the Cult. You will be trained by me to be the greatest witch of your world through the magick of Darkness. I was merely testing you before, so understand me when I say if you fail me in any way, I will _personally_ see to it your punishment is a thousand times more painful than your worst nightmare." Standing before Hermione and crouching down to grip the girl gently into her hand, saying "So when I say jump, don't even ask how high. Just jump." Hermione nodded, understanding that she was being taken seriously...even though she refused to admit for a moment that she didn't know what particular reason led to this.

"Very good...now, in order for this to work, I'm going to have to change you into a lich. You will become immortal, but will have to keep a phylactery of your soul safe from death. This is a rare opportunity, and if you refuse then you cannot be of use; do you understand?" Hermione had heard of liches before, the undead sorcerers who had cheated death by sealing pacts with dark forces that were ancient beyond understanding. There wasn't much that was actually written about liches, but from what little there was showed that only certain wizards and witches could survive the rituals involved. "I understand, but I do have one question." Eridna quirked her lips, nodding and waiting to see what it was that the girl deemed important enough to ask; however, she had trouble momentarily concealing the look of surprise that barely flickered aross her face. "Will a lich be able to kill a demon?" The Shadow Elf couldn't help but wonder what prompted this question, all the while confident in her assumption that it involved that damnable Naturos, August. Standing and extending her hand out to take Hermione's in her own, she said "My precious little _gyoza_ ; there is much I have to teach you...but remember this: you will stand an even chance against a demon, but it all depends on how mastered you are in your arts. First, you will need to understand the Darkness at its purest form."

Taking the proffered hand and standing, Hermione showed an eager fire that seemed all consuming inside her eyes; she stood with a strong sense of resolve and said "If it gives me the strength to kill that demon, I will gladly offer my soul to the Darknes." At this, Eridna's lips quirked and immediately saw a resemblance to her younger self within this mortal girl. Leading her over to a large row of books, she picked the book back up and said "This is the _Librum Umbrae,_ a tome that will teach you everything you need to know about the Darkness." Hermione automatically reached out for the book, only to stop when the dark beauty told her "A caution, child; this book will take over a bit of your soul each time you use a spell from the pages. It will eventually mark you as a disciple of the Dark, and then ready to be trained for becoming a lich." Hermione nodded, taking the book and feeling that the cover was made from thick, aged skin and bound with an intricate lock. "Prick your fingers onto a fine needle and allow your blood to drop three times on the lock, and you will be able to read the pages." If the girl were unworthy, the book would remain sealed until she was ready, but it was also a matter of what the Powers That Be decided.

Hermione looked for something sharp and fine enough to prick her finger, finding a safety pin her in jeans pocket; drawing blood, she allowed it drop three times and watched as it seeped into the rune carved into metal. After a moment, it glowed red and rotated as the lock opened and the book was feeling warm in her hands; tracing a finger that wasn't bloody along the page, Hermione found that the foreign letters turned to Common English in her mind. _"To invoke the powers of darkness, one must have promised their soul to serve as an emissary for the shadows and all that dwelled there. To practice the art of blade and spell, by ritual profane to those blinded by light, and through sacrifice of life will one become a true master."_ Looking up, the mortal girl's eyes had already turned blood red, a side-effect of using her blood on the _Librum Umbrae_ and connecting her soul to it. Darkness took time, and it was ever patient in the gathering of those who swore to serve. This girl had just taken the first step towards becoming a creature who would aid in furthering the goals of Kaos; and all the while, Eridna inwardly cackled as she would receive recognition and praise for training this girl to become a lich.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know this wasn't what anyone was expecting at all, but I wanted to get the Seer out of the way since I know I've been super fucking lazy about writing about her. And I know I'm shocking you all with Hermione being a Reader; for those of you who are wondering what exactly this means, it's the ability to read/hear the thoughts of others, or to find information in a person's mind. Books written in foreign/arcane script will magically appear as the writing for whatever their native language is. I know it's kind of an OP power, but it does have negative drawbacks: Hermione will not be able to be in a room surrounded by more than perhaps four or five people aside from herself at a time if untrained. This is is because a sort of psychic overload will start to build and create splitting migraines, then onto more crippling pain the more people are around, until eventual coma if surrounded by hundreds of people.**

 **Readers have to train rigorously in order to fortify their mental shields, as well as enabling them to be around more people with their abilities tapped into. Now, as to how this gift was acquired, Hermione has inherited this from her magical inheritance as a witch; most wizards and witches get just a raise in power, some get a creature inheritance occasionally (as a certain couple characters are going to be revealed later on. No, you don't get a hint) and even some gain a gift. Hermione falls into the latter category; it was always latent in her, but now she can absorb knowledge itself through the gift of Reading.**

 **Now, in the next chapter, we're gonna get to take a look into how things have been going with the rest of the Allionde-Rosen family, as well as our favorite Marauders! Also, there's going to be some drama involving a nobleman who seems to think too highly of their station and the privileges entitled therein. Anyways, please remember to favorite, follow and review if you haven't already!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I seriously am loving how ya'll are enjoying this story so far, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it; also, to the one person wondering if Hermione's death will be unimaginably painful...spoilers, sweetie.* Now, I also know that a few of you are dying for a segment on Remus and Sirius, so I promise that there will be a feature for them. And no, it's not going to be all fluff; there will be smut, so there will be mature segment in there. Forewarned is forearmed, after all.**

 **Now then, I also would like to point out that there is a hierarchy within the Cult of Kaos, and it follows as: Zael is considered the High Priest, Eridna and Yuan the Priest and Priestess respectively, and Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione as the Postulants. Many other factions within the Cult serve as the various armed forces, and then there are those who pursue knowledge or treasures to further their cause in claiming dominion over the Demi Monde. From there, it would extend into claiming the Human World, and so on throughout all the realms of the universe. How August can stop this by unifying the worlds, some of you might be asking? I have only two words: spoilers, sweeties.***

 **Also, the asterisks after saying "spoilers, sweetie" is so I don't get sued by the people from Doctor Who; I really doubt I could handle that. I did not create the phrase; it's the catchphrase of River Song from Doctor Who. If you didn't already know that, shame on you. Remember to feel free to offer criticisms or thoughts about my story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any claim to the franchising rights of the _Harry Potter_ series through J.K Rowling or Warner Brothers Studios; all original ideas present in this story are completely Alternative Universe (AU) and are my own creation unless explicitly mentioned later. Please do not copy these ideas without asking first. Thank you, and please remember to follow, favorite and review!**

* * *

 _Demi Monde, Solstice Academy_

 _Courtyard_

August simply couldn't believe what was transpiring around him right now; how the hell Vivian had managed to convince Professor Venusia to grant them permission to allow them to go to the Black Swamp, but also they were allowed an escort from both Professor Venusia herself, but both Emerick and Azhara were allowed along. Vasilisa, of course, had to come along as the assigned Dominant guard for August's group of friends, and was thus standing with them all assembled; both Venusia and Vasilisa were wearing Dragon's Tooth crystals glowing to open the portal. Since two people bore the magickal stones to open the portal, this time the stability was much more affirmed and supported; as the group proceeded through the portal to the Black Swamp, August contemplated what it was that he wanted in life now. It was true that he had the loving family he'd always dreamed of, even though it's unexpected and all together more shocking than having been told that he could do magic. Now, all he wanted was to avoid any conflict in the wizarding world as much as possible, but also make a life for himself that August could call closest to perfect.

As they approached the end of the tunnel, August couldn't help but think that he had two paths that really called to him in his electives: Magical and Medical Arts, with both ideas really seeming to be the best one. "I seriously need to figure out what my Combat Elective is going to be...I literally cannot decide between two of them." Vivian simply said to her friend "Flip a coin. That's really the only way I see you solving this particular dilemma." Emerick couldn't help but sympathize with this, as he'd struggled with the choice of Martial or Magical Combat and had finally settled on pursuing Magical combat, which gave him an edge that proved to be needed for quick-casting spells. Also, he really wanted to tell August to pick Magical Combat, but instead went for patting August's shoulder gently with a subtle stroke over his shoulder.

"Could be worse, beauty; you could be trying to right off an angry manticore and you're covered in barbecue sauce." Vivian snorted at this pearl of wisdom to come from the Pooka, simply shaking her head and saying "Or you can just be grateful that you are talented enough to have to struggle with this." Azhara merely twiddled with a loose thread that came undone from her shirt, while Venusia and Vasilisa merely led the way through the other end of the dimensional portal; as they stepped onto the ground, the sound of moist, watery soil squelched from underfoot the entire group. "Oh, that's a sound I won't be able to forget for a few decades..." Azhara dryly said, looking at her boots in disdain; shaking her whole body visibly, she continued with "This place has a bad vibe to it. Anyone else feel that?" Vivian and August nodded, with the young demon saying "This place is far from many of the primordial leylines of magick. We cannot stay here for long, before we attract the attention of certain things too hungry to talk." Vasilisa smirked, quietly chuckling as she listened to the same ominous warning that she'd given August when he asked about the Black Swamp.

Pulling a few mason jars from his bag, August handed them out and said "Okay, start going to the edge of the water and scooping the mud in; just don't get too far into the water and don't follow any of the Will O'Wisps, or you'll be led to death." Vivian and Venusia took to collecting while August kept twirling his staff to keep limber; with him there, pushing a calming aura outwards towards the more carnivorous plant-life, things were going to be easier, but he really wished that they didn't run into any Wraiths or _Inferi._ The Black Swamp was well known as an area where the dead didn't often stay that way...be it natural or otherwise. And something about the very way these beings are forced into that state of undeath feels somehow abhorrent to his very soul, and at the same time August knew that some were different. It all depended on the actual soul in question. While lost in thoughts, he didn't take notice of Emerick moving closer and asking "Knut fer ya thoughts, beauty?" Giving a half-startled look to the Pooka, August smirked and told him "I'd have thought my thoughts were worth more than a Knut, Rik." Chuckling deeply in a way that made August's lower back break out in delicious chills, Emerick leaned in to whisper to the smaller male "So, ya wanna call me Rik? I like that. And I hope to hear ya say it more, August."

All that happened was dead silence for a few moments before the young Naturos demon practically melted before saying "I..that is-um...I...yeah." Vivian and Azhara both rolled their eyes, muttering _"Boys."_ Vasilisa chuckled, while Venusia simply went on collecting mud when they all noticed the ethereal glow coming from their left and close to where a large cluster of mangroves were growing in the blackened water. From within the center came a cloud of spores that all produced their own luminescence as they floated on the air. "It's beautiful...sometimes the darkest shadows can hide the most beautiful things." Vivian said, smiling wistfully as the delicate, powdery spores floated off amidst the swamp. After another twenty minutes went by, with jars filled and collected numbering close to thirty before Venusia called it quits for them all. "We needn't linger any longer...eyes are upon us."

Everyone saw that many a curious eye peered from the shadows and water, all staring deeply with interest. Vasilisa began drawing the seals necessary to open their doorway back as August kept pouring his energy into the vines and tendrils of the swamps. Things needn't get ugly, and they wanted to return to the academy as safely and quickly as possible; however, a loud, shrieking trill echoed out as a tentacular mass of vines and leaves pulled itself from the water and revealed a somewhat humanoid face within the vines. Clutching his staff, August drew a series of symbols in the ground, pouring magic into the tracing of the glyphs before a large sphere of magickal green light surrounded the group as Emerick pulled out his own long dagger made of a midnight-blue reflective ore. As the Dragon's Gate opened, everyone filed in one at a time into portal and tried to run from the dangers of...whatever that creature was. Both Vasilisa and Venusia were keeping the magick for the Gate open, with the Dryad shaping the path and Vasilisa kept the void from collapsing around them with the barriers around them being subtly reinforced with her magick.

At last, they all exited with Azhara and Vivian being the last two to exit before vines emerged from the portal, blood-curdling shrieks pouring from the creature's face. August held his staff in one hand, the other hand extended outwards and commanded harshly with shining green light surrounding his hands and an echoing quality to his voice _**"Back to the shadows from when you come, Fiend!"**_ Everyone merely stared on, some in shock and others in approval, as the magick emanating from his hands snapped out and wrapped around the large plant-like monster, yanking it back into the Black Swamp. And with a final almost snapping movement, the gate slammed shut and vanished into the ethereal light that sparkled momentarily until dissipating. August stood there, breathing heavily as he leaned on his staff as Emerick and Azhara rushed towards him, checking him over before Professor Venusia stepped forward, clearing her throat and saying "I feel that perhaps the four of you would like the rest of the afternoon, so if Vivian would kindly come with me to help catalog the samples and begin labeling the compost mixtures..."

This was clearly a poignant clue for the Faery to follow the Dryad into the Herbalism building, with Vasilisa and the rest heading to the cottage only for them all to stop when they reached the edge of August and Azhara's lodging when they saw...well, to put it frankly, no one was quite sure _what_ they were looking at. A large brown yak stood in the garden, grazing with what appeared to be a large note tied in blue ribbon wrapped around its horn. "So...is no one going to question the sudden appearance of this rather large and hairy mammal who clearly seems to be helping itself to my garden?" Azhara couldn't help but laugh at August's tired tone, but Vasilisa simply held back her grin before retrieving the note from the yak's horn.

Opening it and reading it, she finally lost it and started laughing hard before passing it around. Everyone simply laughed, until August read it and simply kept reading it over to try and understand the message. _"I give you this yak as it good for milk. Yak is present for you; please accept."_ Everyone calmed down and proceeded to stop laughing until August held the letter and said "I figuratively seem to have lost my tongue. This...who...who the fuck sends a yak?" Emerick and Azhara cackled wildly while Vasilisa merely patted August on his back while the dark haired demon simply rolled his eyes. "Apparently, someone sent either you or Azhara the yak...granted, giving a yak is kind of outdated. Most people just leave flowers or a letter. But this definitely is an old school dude." Nearly everyone simply watched as the yak went towards Azhara and butted her hips awkwardly; August stared pointedly at the large animal as he said "The yak says he was meant for the Marid, Azhara. Also, he was hungry and the crab grass needed trimming."

At this point reality seemed suspended around that simple utterance. "...Oh, yeah. August can understand beasts of nature." Mild comments flittered about with agreements to this, until Azhara said "Wait, the yak said about it being me?" Another mooing bellow sounded from said beast, which August translated as "The yak has a name, and it's Tina...wait, you're a boy." A short moo came out, obviously meaning "duh". Rolling his eyes, the Naturos demon continued. "Tina says that he was given to Azhara as a sort of...what's the word I'm looking for?"

Vasilisa chose that moment to say "I think that...Tina is a sort of courting gift of interest; some cultures believed that giving someone a yak was a sign that you could care for them." Tapping her chin, the Elf woman couldn't help but look as if her mind was busy searching through information as she said "Though, it's a shame that they didn't leave a name." For a moment, you could hear a pin drop until Azhara broke the silence with "Well, shit. I'm gonna have to play _Where's Waldo_ with this kinda lame-ass clue? Great." August simply shrugged and said "Look on the bright sight: you now get to milk a yak...who's a boy. Does no one else see the problem with this?" Everyone simply looked at the letter and all at once and said "Oh, _gross._ "

 _Meanwhile, Allionde-Rosen Household_

 _Parlour Room_

"Moony, are you sure you're up for this? I mean, it is pretty big..."

"Pads, do shut up; I'm grown man and I can make my own decisions."

Remus licked his lips and leaned in, opening his mouth and swallowing a cut of heavy chocolate cake with warm caramel and salt. Moaning wantonly, the werewolf couldn't help but licking his lips as Sirius merely blushed, trying desperately to hide his arousal from the other man. Of course, that was a stupid thought given that Remus could probably smell it in the air. Alraune was seated across from the pair, eating a sort of thick custard pudding with a strawberry jam drizzled along the pudding. "I swear, with you two around it's like being at a Bacchanalia...oh, how I miss those days. The wine, the music...the pure sexual essence oozing from everyone as the bliss and lustful urges reach a dizzying height." Blinking after that revelation, Alraune fanned herself and took a bit of her pudding.

Sirius, meanwhile, chuckled and fanned himself a little, saying "Well, that certainly seems to give you a flashback...meanwhile, Remy, please for the love of God stop molesting that cake; I'm pretty you should have bought it dinner first." Remus blushed before setting aside the slice of cake and trying to avoid the knowing look sent his way from Alraune. Suddenly, Dante walked into the room and sat down, shaking his head. "Unbelievable; either I'm surrounded by incompetent fops or these nobles are willfully unable to set aside their own personal agendas." Looking over at her mate in concern, the red headed demon asked "Is it about Duke Harkiss again?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other quizzically before the werewolf asked "I'm confused; is Duke Harkiss a terrible person or something?"

Dante shook his head, running fingers through his black hair and saying wearily "Quite the opposite, in fact; Harkiss Bellguard is actually a rather well know socialite here who throws extravagant parties and is quite the philanthropist. He's a supporter of the arts and is currently sponsoring several artists and singers within the capital. But what's troublesome is that there are reports of slave trading going on within his borders involving children who are of mixed parentage and cast out by both families." At the alarmed looks sent by Sirius and Remus, Dante sighed heavily before nodding and continuing on.

"Sadly, yes, this does happen from time to time involving children of two species. Often times, it's those that were conceived through rape or left in a stranger's care. They then reach maturity through which they find that they are either going to display prominent heritage and recessive genes for the other, or some strange hybrid combination." Alraune took his hand and said to the wizards "Rarely will this happen to a child, but it does happen; often, they will seek work since they tend to fall through the cracks of the records office within the government and can't gain anything that is more stable than assistant in shops, apprentices to laborers, or worse." Remus sighed sadly, rubbing his eyes as Sirius sat stunned, unable to formulate a response; it wasn't until Dante cleared his throat to gather their attention back to him.

"Recently, the rumor is that the supposed grandson of Jack Frost is missing...and he is one pissed off Elf about it. The story goes that the young man in question, Johann, is also half vampire and thus a sort of "stain" upon Elvish lineage by many. Jack Frost doesn't care, as his grandson is the most precious person in his household." Alraune nodded, saying "He was said to have arrived at Solstice Academy this year for his fourth year, and yet he cannot be found. His belongings arrived and he had supposedly made it through the gate onto the academy's grounds. However, he's yet to appear in any classes and not one of his known associates have said they've seen him." Sirius couldn't help but ask carefully "Doesn't the government do anything about this? Surely they must be concerned about such a prominent individual be missing."

Dante shrugged, saying with a rather bitter tone "To be fair, a bunch of squabbling nobles within the Imperial Court are what we have for government; it's much like a senate meeting with the higher ranking nobles acting as the higher ups of government. The Empress is both head of state and court, her word almost divine writ." Alraune shook her head, trying to hide her expression of anguish. "And she's busy contending with the Cult rising in power and reach of influence. It's hard to tell whom you can trust within the capital. As such, many resources lay in waste or fail to be given amongst the people fairly. Then there's the slave trade going on that seems to either be ignored by or beneficial to many nobles." Dante pulled a sheaf of vellum and unrolled it to reveal the handsome young man with angular and accented facial features with long and shaggy, snow white hair; delicately pointed ears and soft minty green eyes, the young Johann Frost's face bore a delicate pair of fangs occasionally flashing with a roguish grin in the moving image. "This is him...we're hoping to find him without involving any interrogations at the academy, but it may become necessary to have a discussion with Gabral Mezzer and inform him that there may be Cultists in his school as well. Many rumors fly within the families, and thus circulate the Court."

The two wizards sat in silent shock while processing what had been revealed, as the demon couple across from them were lost in their own thoughts, especially given that the same year that August came home, no sooner did he leave home that a known member of a prominent Elvish family was abducted and possibly in slavery. There seemed to be too many coincidences happening within this that they couldn't help but wonder if the Cult was involved...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, there you have it! Johann Frost, grandson of the Lord of Winter Jack Frost, has been abducted before even getting to meet August! Now, will he have to save him or will the nobles figure their shit out? Also, will there be any involvement with the school? More to come!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for favoriting, following and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me that it has been read and enjoyed by so many! And feel free to offer any notes that you think I need be made aware of!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so glad that I am getting further and further each day; ya'll, I can't stress enough how amazing it is for me to see in my email that someone has favorited, followed or reviewed me and my work. It is like the best feeling in the world. Anyways, enough of the sappy shit, I do apologize for the rather crude joke last chapter about Tina the yak; that was just showing you how twisted this roller coaster is gonna possibly go.  
**

 **Also, to those of you with a few questions about Johann Frost, basically the run down is that his mother was impregnated by a vampire and he bears both Faery and Vampire blood. Which, in turn, causes him to be a day-walking vampire that can also manipulate Faery magick, which usually focuses on a particular element of some kind. Jack Frost, Johann's grandfather, is the ruler of the Winter Court, and thus has control over ice, snow and wind, which therefor means that Johann has these same powers as well as the strength and speed of a vampire. Unfortunately, he will still need blood to survive and is also going to be called "halfer" by a lot of the more puritanical people in the Demi Monde; yeah, there's that bullshit, too. Anyways, if anyone has questions, please feel free to ask in a review or message. I have no problems with either.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any stake in the Harry Potter franchise and all associated medias therein. All credit for the canon story goes to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios respectively; any original ideas within this story are purely creative freedom of expression within all legal limits. This is only fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Severus Snape's Private Quarters_

For the past few months, Severus had noticed that there'd been something _off_ about Dumbledore and his actions; there wasn't the usual careful machinations of a man at a chessboard. No, these were pale transparencies that mimicked Dumbledore's careful and meticulous manner. Oh, sure, there was the still flamboyant dress and often "senile grandfather type" displayed to the students almost perfectly, but...since the disappearance of a certain pair of traitors to the supposed "Chosen One," things had been rather foreboding. The Tournament seemed to be almost demonstrative of petty arguments between the school's leaders; however, amidst all this, whispers spoken among the students who were in the know about certain matters in the Demi Monde and about other certain activities regarding Voldemort, or "Marvolo Riddle" as he was becoming known to the public. Most of the people who knew about what was truly happening behind the scenes were either trying to decide whether to return to their ancestral home, or should they remain in the Wizarding World to see what happens next.

One thing was certainly clear to the half-demon; no matter what, there was definitely going to be a huge conflict to come. One didn't have to be a Seer to know the signs of war were brewing within the air itself. The potions master didn't know whether a certain adolescent demon would take part in the fight or not, but all Severus could hope was that August decided to stay out of it all and remain with his family within the Demi Monde. However, the half-demon couldn't help but admit that in all likelihood there was going to be Hell on the warpath, and its name is August Virgil Allionde-Rosen. What made things all the more complicated was that of all the students to actually seem more aware of things besides the Slytherins who had family within the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters were the Weasleys...well, at least the part of the family who hadn't betrayed August. Everyone once in a while, either Miss Weasley or the twins were in his office demanding that there be answers given to explain where Ron and Hermione had gone.

This was something that Severus himself wanted to know, as the timing behind the two disappearing along with Dumbledore's death was too coincidental for comfort; either they had left when it became clear that they wouldn't have anyone backing them up or they were gone for another reason. Unfortunately, without any proof of this, Severus was severely limited in the way of plotting a course of action; at least, that's what was what he firmly believed until a slight flaring of pain on the arm where his Mark was. Deciding to see what was so urgent he needed to be summoned while at the same time thanking that there wasn't any classes for the rest of the day, Severus immediately made his way to the floo and tossed in some powder while saying clearly "Malfoy Manor." Stepping through the crackling green fire, Severus walked into the parlor to see that Marvolo was seated across from Lucius, Narcissa and a few other Inner Circle members. Standing from her seat, Lady Malfoy walked over and greeted the Potions Master cordially.

"Severus, so glad you were able to join us; we were just about to have tea and discuss what we should do now that Dumbledore has decided to, for lack of a better term, flown the coop." Snickering, Bellatrix Lestrange could barely hide her slight mad glee at the phrase coming from her sister before glancing over at the "Dark" Lord and noticed the barely perceptible quirking of his lips. "Narcissa, really; I would have preferred to say that he has decided to reveal his true colors but, sadly, that's not likely at this point in time. No, he's waiting." After the dark haired man was seated and given a cup of tea, the impromptu meeting took place with the usual reports: most of the magical creatures who were willing to work alongside them for the betterment of their fellows, a few reports of individuals willing to openly side with Marvolo Riddle in politics. It wasn't until they reached the point in the meeting about August and his neutrality did a few questioning murmurs ripple through the assembled group.

As Marvolo raised his hand requesting silence, his voice was calm and patient as he said "I know many of you know that August used to be referred to as Harry James Potter, but after certain...truths have been revealed, I decided the best course of action was to request a meeting with him. After explaining both sides of the story and reaching an understanding, it has been decided that I will not pursue him and he shall, in turn, stay out of our way. He has no wish to see his friends and loved ones hurt, and I agreed to his terms. However, I will _not_ allow anyone who serves this cause take this to mean that I am showing weakness." Looking around carefully and meeting each person's eyes evenly, his voice brooked no room for argument. "He is a very powerful and ancient breed of creature now, and we have reached a certain level of cordiality. I will not have any of you destroy that out of a misguided notion that it will please me; I made many mistakes during my madness and now believe it best to leave him be. The best way to avoid unnecessary bloodshed is to keep from starting another war that would very well lead to everyone's death in this room."

Silence met this statement, as each person took the time to process this information carefully before Bellatrix voiced her thoughts. "Does this mean that we shall instead focus on trying to correct the mistakes in our past and focus on trying to keep the peace while you raise influence within the Ministry?" Marvolo met his second favorite lieutenant's eyes and nodded. "While I do enjoy a little mayhem, we are to keep things careful and methodical; no slip ups and no outright murder. Now, if we happen to need a few key persons to suffer... _accidents,_ then that's neither here nor there. But we can't afford to resort to the guerrilla tactics of our past, lest we undo what we hope to accomplish. Remember, it isn't just for purebloods we are acting; we are doing all this to guarantee a better future for all those gifted with magic, be they witch, wizard, or creature." Everyone nodded solemnly, all eyes on their leader who had shown that perhaps, just maybe, the best things to do were to act subtly and not as if they were terrorists.

"Now, I do believe Severus has a report for us on the events of the Triwizard Tournament, and I for one would like to know why it is that Dumbledore's disappearance has caused little more than a few questions. After all, no one could possibly have been fooled by the golem he left behind."

 _Meanwhile, within the Cult of Kaos_

"Again, pet. This time, with more anger."

Ron could swear he was being driven to the point of breaking; he could feel all of his muscles screaming as the redhead lifted his new weapon, a special longsword that was forged from a dragon's spine that could absorb and redirect magical energy. Raising it, Ron swung out and struck against Yuan's own saber, trying to land a hit against the smaller of the two. After another few attempts, the redhead panted with exertion, unable to raise the sword anymore. For the past few months he'd been training day and night to master the art of swordsmanship while using his own magical core to channel powerful spells. It was exhausting, and quite frankly the ginger wondered if it was all worth it.

However, any thoughts were wiped away when Yuan's hand met the back of his neck and caressed softly, massaging as a potent healing spell pulled away the pain and sensitivity in his own wounds. "You are doing much better now, my pet; before, you could barely lift that sword. Now, however, you can meet me strike for strike and I must say, for a human, that's impressive." It was true, and the Azulean wasn't known for giving false praise...actually, he never praised anyone who didn't deserve his attention. But something in this human kept pulling at the jaded demon's heart. Shaking his head, he had to harden his eyes before saying "You've earned rest for the night, and I can honestly say that you need a bath after the past two days. So go to my private bathing room and make sure that all traces of your sweat are gone." Ron scampered off to comply, hoping to please the demon enough to gain an extra helping of the strange food he'd been eating lately. As the human walked down the darkened hallway, Yuan turned to find Eridna standing there with a mocking grin on her face.

"Awww, how cute; you're getting attached to your pet. I think that's so sweet." The blue skinned demon could barely suppress the rolling of his eyes at the Shadow Elf's antics, refusing to rise to the bait. Why it was the Cult found her and her twisted experiments to be necessary, Yuan would never understand but refused to ever voice his opinions about it. "Such a pity his mind is lacking that certain spark that would _truly_ make him an exceptional find...unlike my newest experimental project." Dagger like nails tapped her chin delicately, she seemed to be lost in thought before striding forward, her hips swaying seductively before she leaned against the smaller demon, bodies flush as her gauzy robes barely covered her grayish skin. "If you're only keeping the wizard around for enjoyment, you only had to ask and my chambers are always open to you...just like Zael." Yuan couldn't help but gag mentally at the thought of the Djinn and Shadow Elf naked, turning around and walking towards his chambers, mentally wishing that he could just murder the whore behind him.

Instead, the Azulean called over his shoulders "Find your own playthings, and leave me to my own devices, Eridna. I truly do not give two flying fucks about you." Chuckling, the Shadow Elf merely returned to her rooms to find Hermione still in the same position she'd left her in: bound with her eyes covered by a thick, gauzy black cloth and dressed in sheer robes. "I take it you know everything that the Azulean knows?" Nodding, the witch spoke in a raspy voice "He knows that there is a way into the Academy...the Dragon's Gate. However, the Gate is never in the same place twice, nor does it lead to the exact same destination within the Academy grounds." Eridna hissed, grabbing a hold of a bottle of honeyed wine and giving it to the witch; the wine itself was harmless to demons and other non-humans, but it was almost similar to opium for wizards and witches. "Drink, girl, and relax; you have earned it. Now, I'm going to make it so that when you've finished that bottle, I can begin the rituals to make you a Lich." It was true, Eridna fully planned to make the human girl a lich, but she first had to make sure that she bent the girl's spirit to her will. Thankfully, the wine took care of that as the particular grapes involved were psychedelic and blocked a portion of logical thinking.

Hermione gladly drank the wine, having been thirsty for more of it after been given the wine for three days now, and chugged it quickly. Soon, the effects of the opiate-like liquid took place and Hermione was laying on her back, completely unaware of the real world as her mind danced within itself; it was nice, but something nagged at the edges of her consciousness, something she needed to know. She'd been feeling that every time she drank the wine, ever since she first grabbed a glass of wine that had been left for her by Eridna; the Shadow Elf grinned smugly before taking a ritual dagger from within her robes and plunged it into the witch's chest, reciting the forbidden spells. After a moment, everything was still until a blast of magic pooled into a nearby purple gemstone that glowed with a brilliant light before fading after a moment; Hermione's body laid still on the stone ground before, after a few moments, her body jerked up and she gasped, a rattling sound that resembled a dying animal.

Eridna stared down at her newest protege proudly before turning her back and going to retrieve a slinky robe that bore patterns of eldritch symbols and artistry. No sooner had her back been turned did a pale fist punch through her torso, gripping her heart, blackish blood dripping down as the hand gently caressed the heart; Hermione had stood behind her former mentor/torturer and waited patiently for the moment to take control of herself. "I know now what you wanted from me, and I am sad to say I should have seen it sooner. You wanted to have a puppet to control legions of the undead so that you would have your own personal army to have be part of the Cult. Well, sadly for you, I don't think that's going to work out as you calculated; had you been more thorough in the reading of liches, you would know that nothing can truly take over the mind of a lich unless you possess their phylactery, the object that houses their soul in a physical form so that the body can maintain autonomy without worry of death." Pulling the heart back through Eridna's body, the Shadow Elf dropped to the floor with a squelching thud before Hermione took off the blindfold around her eyes. Instead of their usual brown color, they were now a luminous purple that glowed with power as she studied the heart in her hand, carefully maneuvering it over and over in her hand before ripping a chunk off with her teeth.

The moment she did this, all of her human features became sharper, more elf-like yet not truly the form of a full-blooded Elf. Removing the tattered clothes around her now supple and enticing figure, she donned the robes that Eridna had picked for her and felt at ease in the black robes. "It's a pity you had to die so that my body could take on this more perfect form, but sacrifice is needed for power. Now, I do believe the Cult needs a more...flexible mind to help with their plans. After all, you trained me well enough to handle pain, but my mind was the true key to obtaining what I wanted: knowledge, power, and wealth. Now that my body can withstand the ages, I think I should reintroduce myself to a certain trio..." Walking through the walkways and arches that led to the atrium where Zael and Albus stood, talking about something involving a Seer, the Djinn was the first to notice her and yelled "What is this?! Where is Eridna? And why do you look like a half-breed?!" The fiery creature stood to his full height, while Albus couldn't help but take in the appearance of the former witch and smirked.

"She finally did it; she made a lich and failed to control you, didn't she?" Nodding, her bare feet padded softly on the stone as her ghostly-white hands trailed along the smooth surface of the stones. "She discovered that I had a particular talent she wanted to control, a Reader, and that she would soon be able to have an army of undead to control...sadly, she miscalculated." Running a bloody hand through her hair, Hermione sighed in a mock-pitying manner and said "Honestly, I wouldn't have killed her had she not been so determined to control me. Liches do not answer to any authority except the ones they choose...and it seems you're in need of someone to take Eridna's place now." Zael's rumbling growl of a laugh filled the room, his eyes blazing with interest as he said "Well then, it seems that you have covered your bases...but tell me, what's to stop me from finding your phylactery and shattering it in my fist?" Smirking, she strode forward to the Djinn and said simply "Because I can do what she couldn't: raise the dead, control them, and make sure that your army is never ending." Albus looked over the Lich and smirked, eyeing her body with interest before finding his throat squeezed by her pale hand and lifted off the ground; she made a sound of disapproval in the back of her throat before saying to the immortal wizard "Do not think for one moment that I will let you touch me...I am my own master, and I will submit to no man. And from now on, Hermione Granger is dead; call me...Aradia."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~! There you have it boys and girls! Hermione Granger has died and risen as a Lich; at first I hadn't planned on having Eridna be murdered by Hermione, but then I figured...what the hell. Now, she will have power over Necromancy, Blood Magick, Mind Magick, and possibly even a few more esoteric arts of the arcane. Now, some of you are probably wondering what is going to happen to Ron from this point on, and how this will all tie in to the Academy and August. And what about Celeste? Well...you'll just have to keep reading to find out, now won't you? Please remember to like and review any time!**


End file.
